Elämää Manhattanilla
by Lizzie05
Summary: Alice, Bella ja Rosalie ovat parhaita ystäviä. Kun tytöt tapaavat toistensa veljet, alkaa tapahtua.   AU-Human, canon-parit.
1. ALICE

**A/N: Keksittiin idea tähän tarinaan Hezzzzzzzzyn kanssa yksi ilta eikä voitu olla kirjoittamatta. Katsotaan nyt mihin tämä johtaa. Jokainen luku on eri näkökulmasta ja luvun nimi kertoo kenen näkökulma on menossa. Toivottavasti tykkäätte.**

**Me ei omisteta mitään muuta kuin itsetehdyt Team Edward t-paidat.  
**

**ALICE **

- Tule nyt Bella, me myöhästytään juhlista! huusin parhaalle ystävälleni eteisestä. Olimme muuttaneet kämppäkavereiksi isäni minulle valmistujaislahjaksi ostamaan asuntoon pari viikkoa sitten. Bella Swan oli ollut paras ystäväni siitä asti, kun hän tuli ensimmäistä päivää Forksin lukion toiselle luokalle.

Bella ja hänen veljensä Emmett olivat muuttaneet isänsä Charlien luokse sinä kesänä, koska heidän äitinsä Renee oli muuttanut uuden aviomiehensä Philin kanssa jonnekin päin Eurooppaa. Emmett lähti kuitenkin New Yorkiin yliopistoon urheilustipendillä. Ymmärtäisit heti, miten hän sai stipendin, jos näkisit Emmettin. Hän on valtava. Hänen vartalostaan ei löydy grammaakaan rasvaa. J

oten ekana koulupäivänä Bella tuli yksin kouluun kaikessa ujoudessaan ja minä otin hänet siipieni suojaan. Kun tutustuimme paremmin, aloin parannella hänen vaatekaappinsa sisältöä. Kaappi pursuaa toinen toistaan upeampia asukokonaisuuksia, mutta silti hän pukeutuu päivä toisensa jälkeen pelkkiin tummiin väreihin. Hän ei ymmärrä vaikka kuinka yrittäisin kertoa hänelle eri vuodenaikoihin sopivista väreistä. Hänen päällään on aina vain mustaa, ruskeaa ja harmaata. Silti yritän parhaani mukaan ujuttaa hänen vaatekaappiinsa kirkkaita värejä.

**-** Onko meidän aivan pakko edes mennä niihin juhliin? Bella huusi takaisin. Kuulin korkojen kopisevan lattialaattoja vasten, joten hän oli jo tulossa eteiseen. Hymyilin itsekseni. Ei hän enää perääntyisi.

- Bella, sinä vietät kaiken vapaa-aikasi vain kotona kirjoittamassa uutta kirjaasi. On aika nähdä vähän ulkopuolistakin maailmaa. Sitä paitsi, juhlat on hyvää tarkoitusta varten. Ja Emmettkin on siellä, joten et voi valittaa, ettet tuntisi ketään. Mennään jo! huusin ystävälleni, joka viivytteli tahallaan.

- Ainahan Emmett on siellä missä on naisia, Bella huusi takaisin.

- Totta, minä huokaisin hiljaa itsekseni.

- Oletko nyt aivan varma, että voin lähteä tämän näköisenä? Eivätkös juhlat olleet lapsille? Bella kysyi epävarmasti, kun hän astui eteiseen.

- Näytät upealta Bells. Juhlat ovat _aikuisille, _mutta rahat menevät lasten hyväksi, sanoin vakuutellen parasta ystävääni. Bellalla oli päällään minun valitsemani olkaimeton sähkönsininen mekko, joka loppui hänen polviinsa. Mekossa oli yläosana korsetti, joka sai Bellan rinnat näyttämään suuremmilta. Se luultavasti saikin hänet epävarmaksi. Jalkaan hänelle olin valinnut 12,5 cm:n korkuiset mustat Louboutinit.

- Mennään sitten, niin pääsen pian poiskin sieltä, Bella huokaisi.

- Mennään vaan. Mitä muuten pidät mekostani? kysyin hymyillen. Päälläni oli tummanvioletti olkaimeton mekko, jossa oli leveä monikerroksinen minimittainen helma ja musta silkkinauha vyötäröllä. Hameosan alla oli tyllihame antamassa kuohkeutta. Jos mekko olisi ollut valkoinen, olisi Emmett varmasti kutsunut minua kermakakuksi. Jalkoihini olin valinnut mustat Chanelin ballerinat.

- Mekko on ihan tyyliäsi. Mutta värimme ovat aivan väärin. Sinullehan nämä kirkkaat värit kuuluvat. Ja ajattelitko yhtään sitä, että nämä kengät koituvat vielä kohtalokseni? Tiedät, että olen kömpelömpi kuin pikkuvauvat, Bella marisi. Bellalla oli tapana alkaa puhua liikaa, kun häntä hermostutti.

Kävelimme käytävän toiseen päähän ja koputin oveen. Ovi avautui melkein samalla sekunnilla. Oviaukon toisella puolella seisoi kaikessa loistossaan Rosalie Hale. Rosalie oli kuin elävä Barbie-nukke. Hänellä on pitkät, vaaleat hiukset ja siniset silmät. Hän on pitkä ja laiha. Jos hän osallistuisi Miss USA kisaan, olen varma, että hän voittaisi sen.

- Hei chicas, Rosalie hymyili ja astuimme sisään hänen pieneen yksiöönsä. Rosaliella on rahaa, mutta hän haluaa säästää rahansa asuntoon, jossa hän meinaa asua lopun ikäänsä. Tämä asunto on vain väliaikaisratkaisu siihen asti. Asunnossa ei ole väliseiniä ja "makuuhuone" on erotettu verhoilla muusta asunnosta. Asunto on mielestäni ihana vaikka se onkin pienempi kuin mitä oma vaatehuoneeni oli vanhempieni luona Forksissa.

- Hei Rose, sanoimme melkein yhtä aikaa.

- Oletko kohta valmis? kysyin innoissani. Minä rakastan juhlia. Voisin pitää juhlat vaikka joka viikonloppu, mutta Bella ei ole oikein innostunut ajatuksesta.

- Minä olen valmis. Siis, menemään kotiin, Bella sanoi ja alkoi jo liikkua ovea kohti. Otin hänen kätensä tiukasti omaani ja vetäisin hänet takaisin viereeni.

- Bella, mehän puhuimme jo tästä. Me menemme ja sillä sipuli, sanoin hänelle.

- Sinulla on aika paljon voimaa noin pieneksi ihmiseksi, Bella tiuskaisi ja hieroi kättään siitä kohti, missä oma käteni oli äsken ollut. Minä vain hymyilin hänelle.

- Otan vain laukkuni ja sitten voimme mennä, Rosalie sanoi hymyillen. Hänellä oli päällään musta minimekko, joka oli hyvin vartalonmyötäinen. Rosalie näytti upealta siinä. Hänellä oli korot vaikka hän oli muutenkin meitä jo päätä pidempi.

Kun Rosalie oli valmis, kävelimme hissin luo ja astuimme sisään, kun se tuli. Ala-aulassa ovimiehemme kertoi, että automme oli jo odottamassa meitä.

Isäni Carlisle Cullen on kaupungin parhaiten palkattu sairaalanjohtaja. Vanhempani muuttivat Forksista New Yorkiin, kun minä menin yliopistoon. Isäni on ylisuojelevainen, joten minulla on oma kuski, joka vie minut sinne mihin haluan silloin kun haluan. Se on kätevää, kun haluaa nopeasti jonnekin. Olisi tietysti mukava ajaa itse autolla, mutta se on kuulemma liian vaarallista. Isäni kuvittelee, että olen vieläkin pikkutyttö.

Auto vei meidät Plaza-hotellin eteen. Hyväntekeväisyysillalliset järjestettiin yhdessä Plazan monista juhlasaleista. Juhlasalin ovella oli nimilista, josta tarkistettiin ketkä pääsevät sisään. Me olimme tottakai listassa melkein ensimmäisenä.

- Vau! Onpa täällä upeaa, Bella huokaisi astuessaan saliin.

- Niin on. Missä on baari? Rosalie kysyi ja hävisi samalla sekunnilla. Me vain nauroimme ystävällemme. Rosalie on aina ensimmäisenä meistä baaritiskillä. Hän rakastaa huomiota ja siellä hän saa sitä parhaiten. Sillä tavalla mekin tapasimme toisemme.

Minä olen muotisuunnittelija ammatikseni ja kun tein ensimmäistä mallistoani, tarvitsin malleja. Toiseksi malliksi otin Bellan, koska se oli täydellistä. Bellalla oli huono itsetunto ja se kohotti sitä kummasti. Plus pystyin sovittamaan vaatteita hänen päälleen milloin halusin, koska olimme kämppäkavereita yliopistossakin. Tapasin Rosalien kerran baaritiskillä minun ja Bellan ollessa juhlimassa Bellan syntymäpäiviä ja minun oli pakko pyytää häntä malliksi, koska hän oli täydellinen malli vaatteilleni. Oikeasti hän on ammatiltaan automekaanikko, jota on vaikea päälle päin arvata. Rosalie jotenkin vain sulautui meidän kahden joukkoon ja nykyään olemme parhaita ystäviä.

Minä ja Bella istuimme meille varatuille paikoille odottamaan Rosalieta.

- Hei systeri! kuului möreä ääni takaamme. Käännyimme molemmat ympäri ja Emmett seisoi takanamme koko komeudessaan. Emmett on kuin iso nallekarhu. Hänellä on ruskeat silmät kuten Bellallakin. Hänellä on myös hymykuopat. Emmett on kamala naistenmies. Hänellä on aina uutta treffiseuraa. Hän on selvästi sitoutumiskammoinen, joka saattaa johtua hänen vanhempiensa avioerosta. Mutten halua alkaa analysoimaan sitä, koska en ole psykiatri.

Psykiatreista puheen ollen, Emmettin mukana oli Jasper Hale, Rosalien isoveli. Jasper on ammatiltaan psykiatri. Hänellä on vaaleat kiharat hiukset, joita tekee mieli koskettaa ja suuret siniset silmät, joihin voisin uppoutua koko loppuiäkseni. Olen ollut rakastunut Jasperiin viimeiset kolme vuotta. Niin kauan on ensitapaamisestamme. Bella kuitenkin tapaa Jasperin tänään ensimmäistä kertaa.

- Hei Em, Bella hymyili veljelleen noustessaan ylös tuoliltaan halaamaan Emmettiä. Minä nousin myös seisomaan.

- Hei Jasper, sanoin hiljaa sisarusten halatessa toisiaan.

- Hei Alice, Jasper hymyili minulle. Melkein pyörryin nähdessäni hänen hymyilevän niin. Hänellä on maailman ihanin hymy.

- Hei, olen Bella. Sinä olet varmaan Rosalien veli Jasper, Bella esitteli itsensä kohteliaasti. Hän kätteli Jasperia ja Jasper kumarsi.

- Kyllä vain. Missä sisareni muuten on? Jasper kysyi katsellen ympärilleen.

- Arvaa, minä nauroin ja huomasin Jasperin ymmärtävän mitä tarkoitin. Hän pudisti päätään hieman ja nauroi itsekseen.

- Meidän pitäisi kai mennä istumaan omaan pöytäämme. Huutokauppa alkaa kohta, Emmett sanoi ja he lähtivät kävelemään salin toiselle puolelle.

- Sinä olet ihastunut Jasperiin, Bella sanoi ja tönäisi kyynärpäätäni omallaan.

- Enkä ole, sanoin katsoen käsiäni.

- Oletpas. Näen sen, Bella sanoi.

- Ehkä vähäsen. Mutta ethän vaan kerro kenellekään? Varsinkaan Rosalielle, huokaisin huomatessani Rosalien lähestyvän pöytäämme. Bella nyökkäsi minulle hymyillen juuri, kun Rosalie istui paikalleen.

- Baaritiskillä oli monta miestä, jotka sopisivat teille kahdelle, Rosalie hymyili.

- Ei kiitos, hymyilin. Moni mies yritti iskeä minua, kun olin ulkona ystävien kanssa, mutta sydämessäni oli tilaa vain yhdelle. Ja hän oli toisella puolella salia.

- En tarvitse miestä ollakseni onnellinen, Bella vain sanoi ja katseli ympärilleen. Mitä hän sanoi, saattoi olla totta, mutta pystyin tuntemaan, ettei Bella ollut onnellinen yksin. Hän halusi tuntea itsensä rakastetuksi aivan kuten me kaikki muutkin.

- Ihan miten vaan. Jääpähän enemmän minulle, Rosalie hymyili. Me vain nauroimme hänelle.

Huutokauppa ja illallinen menivät nopeasti ja pian musiikki täytti huoneen ja tanssivat parit tanssilattian. Rosalie jäi istumaan pöytäämme, kun minä ja Bella lähdimme tervehtimään vanhempiani.

- Alice ja Bella, onpa ihanaa nähdä teitä! äitini Esme hymyili, kun kävelimme heidän luokseen ja hän halasi meitä molempia.

- Niin teitäkin rouva Cullen, Bella hymyili. Minä vain hymyilin äidilleni ja menin halaamaan isääni.

- Kuinka monta kertaa minun täytyy pyytää, että kutsuisit minua Esmeksi? Rouva Cullen kuulostaa ihan Carlislen äidiltä, äiti nauroi ja Bella nauroi hieman myös. Bella oli aina hermostunut vanhempieni seurassa. Yleensä hän oli liiankin puhelias, mutta jostain syystä vanhempani saivat hänet hiljaiseksi. Liiankin hiljaiseksi.

- Alice-kultaseni, isäni sanoi halatessaan minua. Hän painoi suukon otsalleni ja halasi myös Bellaa.

- Huutokauppa tuotti aika hyvin, vai mitä? sanoin saadakseni aikaan keskustelua. Kaikki hymyilivät ja nyökkäilivät. Se siitä keskustelusta sitten. Hyväntekeväisyyshuutokaupassa oli kerätty rahaa lasten leukemiatutkimukseen. Huutokaupattavana oli ollut designer-vaatteita ja koruja ja kauppa oli käynyt hyvin. Isäni voisi olla ylpeä ojentaessaan shekin tutkimuslaitokselle.

- Miten kaikki on sujunut uudessa asunnossa? isäni kysyi.

- Oi, oikein hyvin. Asunto on ihana. Olemme saaneet kaikki tavarat jo purettua. Vaatteillani on hieman ahdasta, mutta ainahan voin muuttaa vierashuoneen toiseksi vaatehuoneeksi, jos tarvitsen, hymyilin.

Olin yllättynyt, että vanhempani ostivat minulle asunnon, mutta toisaalta se oli ihan normaalia käytöstä heiltä. Isäni osti tavaroita paikatakseen poissaoloaan jo, kun olin nuorempi. Mutta en koskaan syyttänyt häntä siitä, että hän oli poissa. Hän on hyvin kunnianhimoinen ja hän työskentelee paljon, mutta tiedän, että hän rakastaa minua. Äitini on ammatiltaan sisustussuunnittelija, joten hän työskenteli suurimmaksi osaksi kotoa käsin. En koskaan tuntenut jääväni paitsi mistään.

- Sehän on oikein hyvä idea. Mutta ehkä on parempi, että jätät vierashuoneen vapaaksi, jos teillä vaikka kuitenkin sattuu joskus käymään joku yökylässä, äitini nauroi. Nyökkäsin ja nauroin myös. Sehän oli ollut vain yksi hulluista ajatuksistani, joita en koskaan toteuttaisi. Hullujen ajatusteni takia varmaan suunnittelinkin vaatteita. Olin tarkka vainuamaan tulevat trendit ja rakastin ompelemista. Ompelukoneen ääni on kuin musiikkia korvilleni.

- Käyhän se niinkin. Oletteko nähneet velikultaani? kysyin hymyillen. Bella katsoi minua oudosti.

- Hän oli ainakin äsken tuolla päin, äitini sanoi ja osoitti vasemmalle meistä. Siellä näkyi sekamelskaa punertavia hiuksia, joten hänen oli pakko olla siellä. Ohjasin Bellan pois vanhempieni luota ja lähdimme kävelemään kohti veljeäni.

- Alice. Mikset koskaan kertonut minulle, että sinulla on veli? Bella kysyi.

- Mitä? Varmasti olen maininnut hänet joskus, sanoin. Miten en muka olisi? Olemme veljeni kanssa hyvin läheisiä. Olisi outoa olla puhumatta hänestä.

- Et varmasti ole koskaan maininnut häntä. Luulin aina, että olet ainoa lapsi, Bella sanoi.

- Onpa outoa. No, nytpä tiedät. Hei veliseni! huusin ja hän käännähti minuun päin kuullessani ääneni.

- Alice, hän hymyili ja halasi minua. Siitä oli liian pitkä aika, kun olin nähnyt veljeäni viimeksi. Melkein kuusi kuukautta. Hän on töissä sairaalassa lastenlääkärinä ja työskentelee aivan liikaa. Valmistujaispäivänäkin hän oli töissä, joten hän ei päässyt juhliin.

- Edward, tässä on paras ystäväni Bella. Bella, tässä on isoveljeni Edward, esittelin heidät toisilleen.

- Mukava viimein tavata. Olen kuullut niin paljon sinusta, Edward hymyili Bellalle ja ojensi kätensä häntä kohti.

- Niinkö? Minä en ole kuullut mitään sinusta, Bella sanoi ja katsoi minua syyttävästi. Päätin olla välittämättä siitä. Hän antaisi kyllä pian anteeksi. Bella alkoi astua lähemmäs Edwardia, mutta kompastui omiin jalkoihinsa ja alkoi kaatua eteenpäin. Onneksi Edwardilla on hyvät refleksit ja hän sai Bellan kiinni ajoissa. He katsoivat toisiinsa, Bellan punastuessa tulipunaiseksi. Se on ominaista Bellalle. Hän punastelee vähän väliä.

- Oletko kunnossa? Edward kysyi. Näin tilaisuuteni tulleen. Avasin laukkuni ja sujautin käteni sen sisään. Kun Bella ja Edward katsoivat toisiaan silmiin, laitoin heidät käsiraudoilla kiinni toisiinsa. Olin suunnitellut tätä koko illan. Bella ja Edward olisivat täydellisiä toisilleen. He ovat niin samanlaisia ja kumpikin oli yksin, koska ei ollut löytänyt sitä oikeaa. Kun käsiraudoista kuului _klik!_ niiden sulkeutuessa, katsoivat molempien silmät ensin käsirautoja ja sitten minua.

- ALICE! molemmat huudahtivat yhtä aikaa. Edward näytti hieman surulliselta, kun Bella vetäytyi pois hänen sylistään. Huomasin, että Bella siirtyi mahdollisimman kauas Edwardista.

- Hauskaa illanjatkoa, hymyilin heille ja kävelin pois.

**A/N: Kommentoikaa, please! (:**


	2. BELLA

**A/N: Juhlia Bellan näkökulmasta. Näette myös mitä mieltä Bella on Edwardista :)**

**Me ei omisteta mitään muuta kuin itsetehdyt Team Edward t-paidat.  
**

**BELLA**

- Alice ja Bella, onpa ihanaa nähdä teitä! rouva Cullen, Alicen äiti, hymyili meille kävellessämme Alicen vanhempien luokse. Minun yllätyksekseni hän halasi meitä molempia.

- Niin teitäkin rouva Cullen, hymyilin takaisin. Alice meni halaamaan isäänsä ja jätti minut kahden äitinsä kanssa. Siis, eihän hän kaukana ollut, mutta minua hermostutti.

Jostain syystä Alicen vanhemmat olivat pelottavia. He olivat niin kauniita ja täydellisiä minuun verrattuna, etten tuntenut olevani tarpeeksi hyvä puhumaan heille. Esme Cullenilla on punertavat olkapäihin yltävät hiukset ja siniset silmät. Hän on todella kaunis. Carlisle Cullenilla taas on vaaleat hiukset ja samanlaiset kirkkaanvihreät silmät kuin Alicella. Koko perheen rinnalla minä näytän harmaalta hiirulaiselta.

- Kuinka monta kertaa minun täytyy pyytää, että kutsuisit minua Esmeksi? Rouva Cullen kuulostaa ihan Carlislen äidiltä, rouva Cullen, tai siis Esme, nauroi ja minäkin naurahdin hieman.

Alicen isä, herra Cullen, halasi minua myös ja nyökkäsin tevehdykseni hänelle. Alice ja hänen isänsä puhuivat jotain uudesta asunnostamme. Asunnosta, jossa olin Alicen alivuokralaisena. En millään olisi uskaltanut muuttaa New Yorkissa yksin asumaan ja minusta tuntuu, ettei Alicekaan olisi. Joten järjestely oli täydellinen. Se, että asuimme yhdessä kaupungin hienoimmista asuinrakennuksista oli vain mukava lisä. En kuunnellut lainkaan Alicea, koska olin niin uppoutunut omiin ajatuksiini, mutta jokin herätti mielenkiintoni.

- Oletteko nähneet velikultaani? Alice kysyi vanhemmiltaan yhtäkkiä. Mitä? Eihän Alicella ollut veljeä. Vai oliko? Olin tuntenut Alicen yli viisi vuotta enkä koskaan ollut kuullut mitään mistään veljestä. Alice kuitenkin oli nähnyt oman veljeni ainakin tuhat kertaa. Alice otti kiinni kädestäni ja lähti taluttamaan minua salin toiselle puolelle.

- Alice. Mikset koskaan kertonut minulle, että sinulla on veli? kysyin ystävältäni.

- Mitä? Varmasti olen maininnut hänet joskus, Alice vain sanoi huolettomasti.

- Et varmasti ole koskaan maininnut häntä. Luulin aina, että olet ainoa lapsi, sanoin hänelle. Pysähdyimme, kun pääsimme melkein salin toiseen päähän.

- Onpa outoa. No, nytpä tiedät. Hei, veliseni! Alice huusi ja hieman etempänä oleva mies kääntyi ympäri. Vau! Hän oli kaunein koskaan näkemäni mies. Ei miehet yleensä mielestäni ole kauniita, mutta tämä mies oli. Hänellä oli punertava sotku hiuksia päänsä päällä ja hänen silmänsä olivat kirkkaan vihreät, aivan kuten Alicellakin. Ja hän oli komea. Hän näytti smokissaan siltä, kuin hän olisi astunut ulos suoraan yhdestä Alicen muotilehdistä. Jäin seisomaan hieman kauemmas, kun Alice juoksi eteenpäin veljensä luokse.

- Alice, mies sanoi ja halasi ystävääni. Hänen äänensä oli musiikkia korvilleni. Voisin kuunnella hänen puhettaan ikuisesti enkä varmasti kyllästyisi vaikka hän puhuisi pelkistä matemaattisista laskuista, joita muuten vihasin.

- Edward, tässä on paras ystäväni Bella. Bella, tässä on isoveljeni Edward, Alice esitteli meidät toisillemme. Se katkaisi ajatukseni hetkeksi. Edward. Olipa kaunis nimi. Ja sopi täydellisesti edessäni seisovalle täydelliselle miehelle.

- Mukava viimein tavata. Olen kuullut niin paljon sinusta, Edward hymyili minulle vinosti. Oih! Se hymy sai jalkani veteliksi. Hän ojensi kätensä kätelläkseen minua.

- Niinkö? Minä en ole kuullut mitään sinusta, sanoin ja katsoin Alicea niin syyttävästi kuin vain osasin. Alice vain hymyili. Hän tiesi, etten voisi millään olla pitkään hänelle vihainen.

Aloin astua lähemmäs Edwardia, mutta kompastuin korkoihini ja aloin kaatua eteenpäin. Suljin silmäni, ettei minun tarvitsisi katsoa ystävääni ja hänen täydellistä veljeään. Alice saisi kyllä kuulla kunniansa, kun pakotti minut näihin kirottuihin korkokenkiin. Yhtäkkiä en enää kaatunutkaan vaan tunsin kaksi vahvaa käsivartta ympärilläni. Avasin silmäni ja huomasin katsovani täydellisiin vihreisiin silmiin. Tunsin punastuvani pahemmin kuin koskaan ennen.

- Oletko kunnossa? Edward kysyi minulta. Nyökkäsin vastaukseksi katsoen edelleen häntä silmiin. Pelkäsin hänen juoksevan karkuun, kun päästäisin irti hänestä. Yhtäkkiä kuului _klik! _ja tunsin jotain metallista rannettani vasten. Katsoimme Edwardin kanssa molemmat alas yhtä aikaa ja huomasin kauhukseni, että Alice oli lukinnut meidät yhteen käsiraudoilla.

- ALICE! huusimme molemmat yhtä aikaa. Vetäydyin pois Edwardin käsivarsien tuesta. Liikuin niin kauas kuin pystyin. Miten Alice saattoi tehdä tämän meille?

- Hyvää illanjatkoa, kuulin Alicen sanovan ja huomasin hänen kävelevän pois.

Aloin panikoida. En voisi viettää koko iltaa tämän täydellisen miehen kanssa. Hän oli ihana ja minä vain tavallinen tallaaja. Vain tylsännäköinen Bella, jota kukaan ei lukiossa pyytänyt tanssiaisiin. Lukutoukka, jonka mieluisin ajanviettotapa oli istua ikkunalaudalla ja lukea rakkausromaaneja. Hän ei ikimaailmassa kiinnostuisi minusta.

- Bella, haluaisitko tanssia kanssani? kuulin Edwardin kysyvän varovasti hetken kuluttua. Katsoin häntä yllättyneenä. Hän hymyili.

- Miksi? kysyin. Se vain karkasivat suustani.

- Koska tunnen Alicen ja hän ei avaa käsirautoja ennen kuin juhlat loppuvat. Voimme kai samalla nauttia olostamme, Edward hymyili. Hänen vino hymynsä sai jalkani taas tutisemaan. Onneksi hän ohjasi minut tanssilattialle ja veti lähelleen, niin pystyin ottamaan tukea hänestä. Edward laittoi vapaan kätensä vyötärölleni ja laitoin omani hänen olkapäälleen. Käsiraudoissa olevan kätensä Edward painoi kiinni omaani ja nosti väliimme. Edwardin sormet kietoutuivat omieni ympärille. Hänellä oli tosi pitkät sormet.

- On mukavaa vihdoinkin nähdä sinut. Aloin jo uskoa, että olet Alicen mielikuvituksen tuotetta, kun en koskaan ollut nähnyt sinua, Edward sanoi tanssiessamme. Katsoin hänen silmiinsä. Hän hymyili ja hymy välittyi silmiin asti.

- Ei Alice kuvittelisi minua. Olen aivan liian tylsä siihen, sanoin ja katselin ympärilleni etsien Alicea silmilläni. Suunnittelin jo, miten kostaisin hänelle. Voisin vaikka uittaa hänen lempikenkänsä, jotka olivat satiiniset mustat ballerinat, ihan vahingossa vaahtokylvyssä.

- Enpä usko. Minusta sinä olet aika kiehtova, Edward sanoi ja ajatukseni kostosta kaikkosivat.

- Mitä ihmettä Alice on oikein kertonut sinulle? hymyilin. Edwardille oli helppo puhua. Hän ei pelottanut minua niin kuin Alicen, ja Edwardin, vanhemmat.

- Vain, että olet kaunis kirjailija, joka työskentelee aivan liikaa. Se meillä on yhteistä, Edward hymyili.

- Ehkä työskentelen liikaa. Mutta minulla on vapaat työajat, joten työskentelen silloin, kun inspiraatio iskee. Ja enpä nyt tiedä siitä kauniista. Sanoisin, että olen keskiverto, sanoin totuudenmukaisesti katsoen hänen silmiinsä.

- Minusta sinä olet häikäisevä, Edward kuiskasi hetken kuluttua korvaani. Punastuin ja käänsin katseeni pois. Huomasin Rosalien istuvan edelleen pöydässämme, mutta hän ei enää istunut siellä yksin. Isoveljeni Emmett istui siellä hänen kanssaan.

- Voi ei, huokaisin.

- Mitä nyt? Teinkö jotain väärää? Edward kysyi yllättyneenä.

- Ei, sinä olet ihana. Veljeni Emmett yrittää iskeä parasta ystävääni. Hän on kamala naistenmies, sanoin punastuen. Olin vahingossa päästänyt lipsahtamaan, että Edward oli mielestäni ihana. Osoitin pöytämme suuntaan, että Edwardkin näkisi heidät.

- Onko Emmett veljesi? Edward sanoi yllättyneenä.

- Kyllä vain. Mistä tunnet hänet? kysyin.

- Emmett ja minä kävimme yhdessä yliopistoa. Hän on paras ystäväni. No, ainakin toinen niistä, Edward kertoi.

- Sinäkö olet Eddie? kysyin yllättyneenä. Emmett puhui aina kaveristaan Eddiestä, mutten koskaan ollut nähnyt tätä kuuluisaa Eddietä.

- Minähän se. Vihaan sitä lempinimeä, hän huokaisi.

- Minustakin Edward kuulostaa paremmalta, hymyilin. Tanssimme vielä pari kappaletta. Päätin antaa Emmettin istua Rosalien kanssa, koska Rosalie osaisi kyllä pitää puolensa. Rosalien kanssa ei leikitä. Hän on yksi kova mimmi.

- Sanoit, että olet kirjailija. Olenko kenties lukenut mitään kirjoistasi? Edward kysyi hetken kuluttua.

- En usko. Kirjoitan enemmänkin rakkausromaaneja kuin mitään mitä sinä lukisit, naurahdin.

- Millaisia kirjoja sitten luulet minun lukevan? Edward nauroi.

- En tiedä. Rikosmysteereitä ehkä, hymyilin.

- Pakko myöntää, että mysteerit ovat hyviä. Mutta osaan minä muutakin lukea. Kerro nyt, hän hymyili rohkaisevasti.

- No, kirjoistani on julkaistu vasta yksi. Sen nimi on Kuiskaus Menneisyydestä. Et varmasti ole koskaan kuullutkaan siitä, sanoin.

- Sinäkö olet Isabella Dwyer? Edward kysyi käyttäen nimeäni, jolla kirjat julkaistiin. En halunnut käyttää omaa nimeäni, koska en halunnut julkisuutta. Halusin vain kirjoittaa.

- Miten sinä sen pystyit tietämään? kysyin yllättyneenä.

- Olen lukenut kirjasi. Ja se on todella hyvä. Sinun on pakko antaa minulle nimikirjoitus kirjaani, hän hymyili ja minä punastuin.

- Eiköhän tuo onnistu, sanoin hiljaa.

- Mutta Emmettin sukunimihän on Swan. Oletko naimisissa? hän kysyi yhtäkkiä.

- En todellakaan. Se on vain peitenimi, jota käytän. Oikeasti olen Isabella Swan. Äitini uuden miehen nimi on Dwyer, joten käytän sitä kirjoittaessani, kerroin Edwardille.

- Haluaisitko juoda jotain? Minulla on jano, Edward kysyi.

- Kyllä kiitos, hymyilin ja kävelimme baaritiskille. Edwardin sormet olivat edelleen omieni ympärillä.

- Kaksi Gin and tonicia, Edward tilasi ja katsoi minua kysyvästi. Nyökkäsin hyväksyntäni ja kun juomat tulivat, Edward maksoi. En ehtinyt edes ajatella laukkuni avaamista, kun hän oli jo maksanut.

- Kiitos, sanoin ja Edward vastasi hymyllään. Joimme juomamme puhumatta, jonka jälkeen kävelimme istumaan yhteen tyhjistä pöydistä. Meidän täytyi vetää tuolit lähelle toisiaan, että pystyimme istumaan omilla tuoleilla.

- Mitä teet työksesi? kysyin Edwardilta.

- Olen lastenlääkäri, Edward hymyili.

- Vanhempasi ovat varmaan ylpeitä, sanoin.

- Kyllä. Isäni olisi kyllä halunnut, että minusta olisi tullut kirurgi. Mutta aljon mieluummin työskentelen lasten kanssa vaikka se onkin välillä aika rankkaa, Edward sanoi. Katsoin häntä kunnolla ensimmäistä kertaa. Hänen hymyilevien silminsä takana näin, että hänellä oli ollut rankkaa. Kuin hän ei olisi nukkunut moneen vuoteen.

- Isät ovat sellaisia, nauroin. Oma isäni oli ylpeä, kun valmistuin. Mutta emme olleet niin läheisiä kuin Cullenit, koska olimme Emmettin kanssa asuneet koko lapsuutemme äitimme luona. Vanhempamme olivat eronneet, kun Emmett oli neljä- ja minä kaksivuotias. Vietimme isämme luona yleensä kesäloman, mutta vierailut loppuivat, kun tulin teini-ikään.

- En näe Alicea missään. Taidan soittaa hänelle, että tulisi avaamaan kahleemme. Tämä on ollut mukavaa, mutta kello alkaa olla jo paljon enkä ole nukkunut koko viikolla kuin pari tuntia, Edward sanoi anteeksipyytelevästi.

- Soita vaan. Minustakin olisi mukava mennä jo kotiin. Vihaan juhlia, sanoin. Huomasin Edwardin nauravan minulle. Edward nosti puhelimen korvalleen ja minä katselin muita ihmisiä sillä aikaa.

- Alice ei vastaa. Olisikohan hän mennyt kotiin? Edward sanoi hetken kuluttua.

- Ehkä. Voimmehan me mennä katsomaan, sanoin hymyillen. Nousimme ylös ja kävelimme ulko-ovelle. Edward antoi kortin parkkipojalle ja pian eteemme ajoi Aston Martin, joka näytti ökykalliilta.

- Edward. Miten meinasit, että pääsemme autoon? kysyin hetken kuluttua. Emme millään voisi mennä eri ovista sisään, koska kätemme olivat kiinni toisissaan.

- Tule tänne, Edward sanoi ja ohjasi minut kuskin puolelle. Parkkipoika oli mennyt hakemaan jonkun muun autoa. Edward istui autoon.

- Entäs nyt? kysyin.

- Kiipeä syliini, Edward sanoi. Meinasin väittää vastaan, mutta ei ollut oikein muutakaan vaihtoehtoa päästä sisälle autoon. Otin korkokengät jalastani ja heitin ne takapenkille. Nostin hamettani hieman ylöspäin ja nostin toisen jalkani Edwardin yli, niin että polveni oli penkkiä vasten. Sitten tein saman toisella jalalla. Nyt olin polvillani penkillä Edward allani.

- Entä nyt? kysyin Edwardilta. Hän oli sulkenut oven perässäni. Jouduin kyyristämään selkääni, koska autossa ei ollut oikein tilaa. Rintani, jotka meinasivat pullahtaa ulos korsetista, olivat juuri Edwardin kasvojen kohdalla. Mutta Edward oli herrasmies ja katsoi minua silmiin.

- Sinun täytyy päästä jotenkin omalle penkille. Vaikka se olisikin mukavaa, emme mitenkään voi ajaa näin, Edward nauroi.

- Jos istun syliisi, voitko kääntyä hieman, että pääsen kiipeämään penkille? kysyin Edwardilta. Hän nyökkäsi ja laskeuduin istumaan hänen syliinsä. Edwardin toinen käsi kietoutui vyötärölleni, että hän sai käännyttyä. Kun hän kääntyi ja otti kätensä pois vyötäröltäni, peruutin pelkääjänpaikalle.

Edward kääntyi oikein ja starttasi auton. Laitoin oman käteni Edwardin käden päälle, koska hän joutui vaihtamaan vaihteita ajaessaan. Huomasin, että hameeni oli noussut huomattavasti korkeammalle kuin olisi ollut tarkoitus. Yritin vaivihkaa hivuttaa sitä alaspäin. Se oli aika vaikeaa, koska pystyin käyttämään vain yhtä kättä.

- Tajuat kai, että joudumme tekemään tuon kaiken uudestaan, kun pääsemme perille? nauroin. Edward nauroi kanssani.

- Ei se minua haittaa, hän sanoi iskien minulle silmää. Punastuin uudelleen.

**A/N: Tykkäsittekö Edwardista yhtä paljon kuin me?**


	3. ROSALIE

**A/N: Emme omista muuta kuin omatekoiset Team Edward t-paidat.**

**ROSALIE**

- Vau! Onpa täällä upeaa, Bella huokaisi astuessaan saliin.

- Niin on. Missä on baari? minä kysyin ja hävisin samalla sekunnilla. Kuulin, kun ystäväni nauroivat takanani tiskille kävellessäni. Istuin baaritiskin ääreen.

- Mitä saisi olla? baarimikko kysyi.

- Yksi martini kiitos, hymyilin baarimikolle. Juoma tuli eteeni melkein heti. Ainakin palvelu pelasi. Maksoin juomani ja vedin lasin kerralla tyhjäksi. Ei tällaisista juhlista selviä ilman viinaa. Katselin ympärilleni ja huomasin, että baaritiskin ääressä oli monta hyvännäköistä miestä. Monella tosin oli vihkisormus, joten heihin en voisi koskea. Tilasin toisen martinin ja kulautin sen alas. Huutokauppa oli kohta alkamassa kohta, joten päätin lähteä pöytäämme istumaan Bellan ja Alicen kanssa.

Kävellessäni kohti pöytäämme huomasin Bellan ja Alicen juttelevan kaksoisveljelleni ja jollekin muulle. Mies, jota en tuntenut, oli tosi kuuma pakkaus. Hän oli selvästikin lihaksikas ja hänen hymyillessään pystyin näkemään hymykuopat jopa kauempaa. Hän oli söpö. Sellaisen miehen kanssa voisin kuvitella asettuvani aloilleni. Mutten tietenkään myöntäisi sitä kenellekään. En edes itselleni. Päätin ravistaa ajatukset pois päästäni.

Veljeni ja mysteerimies lähtivät hyvissä ajoin ennen tuloani pöydästä pois ja kun istuin alas paikalleni, Bella ja Alice olivat hiljaisia. Bella luultavasti angstasi sitä, että oli joutunut tulemaan juhliin. Ja Alice nyt oli vaan Alice. Hiljaisuus ei tosin ollut yksi Alicen ominaispiirteistä, mutta viina alkoi jo nousta päähäni ja päätin puhua muusta.

- Baaritiskillä oli monta miestä, jotka sopisivat teille kahdelle, hymyilin heille.

- Ei kiitos, Alice hymyili.

- En tarvitse miestä ollakseni onnellinen, Bella sanoi katsellen ympärilleen. Enpä usko, systeri! Se jouluna antamani vibraattori ei varmasti riitä hänelle kovin pitkään.

- Ihan miten vaan. Jääpähän enemmän minulle, hymyilin. He molemmat nauroivat minulle.

Päivällisen ja huutokaupan jälkeen Alice ja Bella lähtivät puhumaan Alicen vanhemmille. Jäin istumaan pöytäämme ja tilasin itselleni lisää juomista. Huomasin jossain vaiheessa Bellan tanssivan jonkun muodikkaan punapään kanssa. Olin varma, että olin nähnyt hänet jossain. Kolmannen lasillisen jälkeen mysteerimies tuli pöytäni luo.

- Onko tässä vapaata, kultakutri? mies kysyi möreällä äänellään. Ääni sai alushousuni pyörimään päälläni.

- Ei, sanoin välinpitämättömällä äänellä. Kun leikkii vaikeasti tavoiteltavaa, miehet yleensä juoksevat kahta kauheammin perässä.

- Istun tähän kuitenkin, mies sanoi ja istui paikalle, jolla Bella oli aiemmin istunut.

- Ihan miten vaan, sanoin ja tilasin ohi kävelevältä tarjoilijalta uuden martinin.

- Olen Emmett, mysteerimies sanoi ja ojensi kätensä. Ojensin oman käteni häntä kohti.

- Pysytellään siinä kultakutrissa, hymyilin ja Emmett suuteli kättäni. Hänen huulensa olivat tosi pehmeät. Kuvittelin, miltä tuntuisi suudella niitä. Jos se saisi perhosia vatsaani niin kuin pelkkä suukko kädelle, voisin suudellla häntä loppuikäni.

Hetkinen! Mitä minä oikein ajattelen? Minä olen Rosalie Hale. Ja Rosalie Hale ei rakastu. Mutta ei sen tarvitse olla rakkautta. Kulautin martinini alas samalla sekunnilla, kun tarjoilija toi sen.

- Teille vai meille, Emmett? kysyin hymyillen.

- Teille, Emmett iski silmää ja lähdimme etsimään taksia.

Pääsimme perille nopeasti ja kun hissin ovet sulkeutuivat, Emmett painoi minut hissin seinää vasten ja suuteli minua rajusti. Tunsin hänen vahvat kätensä ympäri vartaloani. Olin tosi humalassa, mutta tämän osaisin tehdä vaikka unissani.

Kun olimme perillä kerroksessani, juoksimme käsi kädessä ovelle. Avasin oven ja heitin laukkuni eteisen pöydälle. Emmett potkaisi oven kiinni perässämme ja suutelumme jatkui. Aloimme heittää toisiltamme vaatteita pois ja kaaduimme sängylleni. Emmett oli ihana. Hän osasi olla hellä ja raju samanaikaisesti. Hänen kanssaan rakasteleminen olisi mahtavaa useammankin vuoden päästä.

Ei! En voi ajatella tällaista. Sen täytyy olla humalatilani, joka puhuu enkä minä. Emmett haki taskustaan kondomin ja autoin sen hänen ylleen. Suutelimme kiihkeästi koko sen ajan, kun harrastimme seksiä. Yleensä en ollut sängyssä suutelijatyyppiä, mutten saanut tarpeekseni Emmettin suutelemisesta.

Nukahdin melkein heti sen jälkeen, kun olimme molemmat tulleet. Emmett kuorsasi jo vieressäni. Käperryin hänen käsivarsiensa suojaan. Hän oli kuin suuri nallekarhu. Emmettin käsi kietoutui ympärilleni ja uni vei minut mukanaan.

Seuraavana aamuna heräsin siihen, kun Emmett toi minulle aamiaista vuoteeseen.

- Huomenta kultakutri, Emmett hymyili. Voi ei! Hän on vieläkin täällä. Luulin, että hän olisi jo poissa. Sillä tavalla olisin voinut pitää tämän vain yhden yön juttuna. Nyt hän haluaisi enemmän. Huomasin, että hän oli pukeutunut.

- ULOS! huusin hänelle, kun en muutakaan saanut ulos suustani. Emmett näytti hieman pettyneeltä.

- Jotenkin arvasin, että sanoisit noin. Vielä yksi suukko, kultakutri? Emmett sanoi. Nousin ylös sängystä alasti ja työnsin hänet ovesta ulos. Paiskasin oven hänen naamalleen ja huokasin itsekseni. Miksi tämä tuntui niin pahalta vaikka tiesin tekeväni oikein?

**A/N:** **Haluaisitteko tekin samanlaisen nallekarhun kuin Emmett?**


	4. ALICE 2

**A/N: Emme omista mitään muuta kuin kotitekoiset Team Edward t-paidat. **

**ALICE**

Kun käsiraudoista kuului _klik!_ niiden sulkeutuessa, katsoivat molempien silmät ensin käsirautoja ja sitten minua.

- ALICE! molemmat huudahtivat yhtä aikaa. Edward näytti hieman surulliselta, kun Bella vetäytyi pois hänen sylistään. Huomasin, että Bella siirtyi mahdollisimman kauas Edwardista.

- Hauskaa illanjatkoa, hymyilin heille ja kävelin pois. Kävelin baaritiskille ja istuin sen ääreen.

- Mitä saisi olla? baarimikko kysyi.

- Ottaisin yhden cosmopolitanin, minä sanoin. Juoma annettiin minulle ja otin siitä pienen hörpyn.

Hetken kuluttua huomasin äitini tulevan viereeni.

- Alice-kulta, oletko nähnyt miten Edward ja Bella tanssivat tuolla tanssilattialla? Voin jo kuvitella heidän häävalssinsa, äitini sanoi innoissaan. Näin, että hänen aivonsa raksuttivat ja hääsuunnitelmat olivat jo käynnissä.

- Voi, olen niin onnellinen heidän puolestaan. He ovat ihan täydellisiä toisilleen. Mutta anna heidän kuitenkin tutustua rauhassa. Hehän tapasivat vasta tänä iltana ensimmäistä kertaa, hymyilin. Äidilläni oli tapana innostua asioista liikaa aivan liian aikaisin. Vaikka minä kyllä tunsin, että Bella ja Edward olivat sielunkumppaneita, aina voisi jotain tapahtua, jonka takia he eivät haluaisikaan olla yhdessä. Ja tuntien Bellan ja Edwardin, mitä vain voisi tapahtua.

- Kyllä kultaseni, äiti hymyili ja meni juttelemaan jollekin muulle. Viereeni istuutui joku mies. Hänellä oli mustat lyhyet vähän kiharat hiukset ja lyhyt sänki. Hän näytti söpöltä, mutten ihastunut häneen, koska sydämeni kuului jollekin toiselle. En enää katsonut miestä vaan käänsin katseeni tanssilattialle ja yritin tähyillä Bellaa ja Edwardia, mutta heitä ei näkynyt missään. Join lasini tyhjäksi, koska minulla oli tylsää ja tilasin uuden. Katsoin viereeni ja mies oli häipynyt. Käänsin katseeni baaritiskin toiselle puolelle ja se oli täynnä joitain muita miehiä. Pyörähdin jakkaralla niin, että näin taas lattialle. Heitä ei vieläkään näkynyt. Katselin muita ihmisiä, kunnes näin Jasperin tulevan minua kohti. Sydämeni hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa. Jasperin vaaleat kiharat hiukset heiluivat, kun hän käveli. Oih, halusin niin koskettaa niitä. Ne näyttivat niin pehmeiltä ja niin ihanilta. Ja hänen ihonsa. Niin pehmeä ja hänen kasvonsa olivat todella suloiset.

- Alice? sanoi pehmeä ääni, joka herätti minut unelmasta.

- Hei, yritin saada sen suustani. Se kuulosti enemmän voihkaisulta kuin vastaukselta.

- Hei. Taidat olla yksin? hän sanoi kysyvästi.

- Juu, sanoin. Jasper istui vapaalle baarijakkaralle viereeni ja tilasi oluen. Hän katsoi minua ja tuntui, että pyörtyisin siitä katseesta. Hänen silmänsä, ne olivat niin… siniset! Eikä vain siniset, vaan kirkkaat ja hieman turkoosiin vivahtavat. Ja se hymy. Se sai minutkin hymyilemään ja vatsani täyteen perhosia. Minun täytyi tarttua kiinni baaritiskistä, että pysyin pystyssä. En yleensä juonut paljon ja viina alkoi nousta päähäni. Huokaisin syvään ja katsahdin tanssilattialle. Bella ja Edward tanssivat lähekkäin ja juttelivat jostain. He näyttivät niin hyvältä yhdessä. Yhtäkkiä minua alkoi kikattaa jostain syystä enkä pystynyt lopettamaan.

- Alice. Mikä on noin hauskaa? Jasper kysyi hymyillen. Oih, minä niin rakastan tuota hymyä.

- Tuo, minä vain osoitin.

- Mikä? hän kysyi, kurtistaen kulmiaan. Silloinkin hän näytti hyvältä.

- Tuo, osoitin ja huomasin Jasperin tulevan lähemmäs minua katsomaan mitä osoitan. Voiluojavoiluojavoiluoja! Hän oli niin lähellä, että pyörtyisin kohta.

- Miten tuo tapahtui? hän kysyi ihmeissään huomatessaan Edwardin ja Bellan tanssilattialla. He hymyilivät toisilleen ja näyttivät onnellisemmilta kuin olin ikinä nähnyt kumpaakaan.

- Minä. Tein. Sen, sanoin hitaasti hengittäen syvään joka sanan jälkeen, etten oikeasti pyörtyisi. Jasper katsoi minua ihmeissään.

- Miten ihmessä sait tuon aikaan? Edward ei suostu ikinä kenenkään naisen treffipyyntöihin. Saamme hänet korkeintaan kerran kuussa pelaamaan pokeria kanssamme. Tännekin jouduimme raahaamaan hänet melkein suoraan töistä, Jasper sanoi. Minun täytyi keskittyä tosi kovasti, että sain selvää kaikista hänen sanoistaan. Olisi tehnyt vain mieli sulkea silmät ja kuunnella tuon enkelin ääntä.

- Minulla on keinoni, hymyilin. Oma hymyni tuntui kömpelöltä hänen ihanan hymynsä rinnalla.

- Täytyy nostaa hattua sinulle, keijukainen. Olet ainoa, joka pystyi saamaan tuon aikaan, hän sanoi ja hörppäsi oluttaan. Hymyilin hänelle ja join oman lasini tyhjäksi. Katselin vielä hetken ylpeänä Bellaa ja Edwardia, jotka näyttivät niin suloisilta yhdessä. En ollut ikinä nähnyt veljeäni niin onnellisen näköisenä. En edes silloin, kun hänellä oli tyttöystävä joskus kauan sitten, kun vielä asuimme Forksissa molemmat.

- Hei keijukainen, lähdetäänkö jonnekin täältä? Vaikka sinne klubille, missä on ne sängyt? Jasper hymyili ja iski minulle silmää. Melkein putosin tuoliltani.

- Okei Cowboy, sanoin ja nousin tuoliltani. Meinasin horjahtaa, koska olin juonut istualtani ja viinan vaikutus alkoi tuntua noustessani ylös, mutta Jasper laittoi kätensä vyötäröni ympärille ja piti kiinni niin kauan, että istuimme autossa.

Menimme klubille ja pidimme hauskaa. Juttelimme kaikesta mahdollisesti. Jasper kertoi minulle ajasta, jonka he Rosalien kanssa asuivat Espanjassa heidän vanhempiensa kuoltua. Heidän isovanhempansa olivat muuttaneet Espanjaan viettämään eläkepäiviään. Jasper ja Rosalie osasivat puhua täydellisesti espanjaa. He muuttivat takaisin tänne, kun he menivät yliopistoon. Jasper asuu asunnossa, jossa he olivat vanhempiensa kanssa asuneet lapsina. Rosalie oli ostanut oman asunnon perintörahoilla. Minä kerroin Jasperille uusimmasta mallistostani ja kaikista kommelluksista, joita mallien kanssa oli käynyt. Pääasiassa vain puhuimme ja joimme, koska klubilla ei ollut tanssilattiaa. Minusta oli mukava viettää kerrankin aikaa Jasperin kanssa ilman Emmettiä ja Edwardia. Yleensä näin Jasperia vain heidän seurassaan. Menimme klubilta ympärivuorokauden auki olevaan kahvilaan ja söimme aikaista aamiaista. Kun autokyytini sitten pysähtyi rakennukseni eteen, en millään olisi halunnut lopettaa iltaa tähän.

- Haluaisitko tulla ylös? On jo aamu ja voisit nukkua vierashuoneessa, sanoin varovaisesti.

- Mielelläni, Jasper hymyili. Voiluojavoiluojavoiluoja! Jasper Hale tulisi asuntooni ja näkisi missä minä nukun. Toivottavasti en jättänyt alusvaatteita lattialle pyörimään. Astuimme hissiin, joka veisi meidät yläkertaan. Kun hissi oli perillä, astuimme siitä ulos. Tuttu hahmo lähestyi meitä.

- Hei Jasper ja Alice. Mitä te täällä teette? Emmett kysyi ihmeissään.

- Minä asun täällä. Jasper meinasi nukkua vierashuoneessa, koska meillä meni niin myöhään, sanoin arasti.

- Parempi kysymys on mielestäni, että mitä sinä teet täällä? Jasper sanoi uhkaavasti. Emmett on voinut olla vain Rosalien luona, koska hän käveli sieltä päin hissille. Muistin juuri, että Jasperhan on Rosalien veli. Hän tappaa Emmettin.

**A/N: Mitäs mieltä olitte Jasperista? :)**


	5. BELLA 2

**A/N: Emme omista mitään muuta kuin kotitekoiset Team Edward t-paidat.**

**BELLA**

- Tajuat kai, että joudumme tekemään tuon kaiken uudestaan, kun pääsemme perille? nauroin. Edward nauroi kanssani.

- Ei se minua haittaa, hän sanoi iskien minulle silmää. Punastuin uudelleen. Uskon vahvasti kohtaloon ja siihen, että kaksi ihmistä on tarkoitettu toisilleen eivätkä he oikeastaan ole kokonaisia ilman toisiaan.

En sano, ettei voisi olla onnellinen yksinkin. Olen itsekin yksin ja olen onnellinen, ainakin suurimman osan ajasta. En koskaan ole kiinnostunut kenestäkään ihastusta enempää, koska en ole löytänyt sellaista miestä, jonka kanssa tuntisin jonkinlaisen kipinän. Mutta kun Edward koskettaa minua, vain hipaiseekin, tunnen jonkinlaisen sähkön kulkevan välillämme. En osaa selittää mistä se johtuu.

- Penni ajatuksistasi? Edward kuiskasi.

- Ajattelin vain sitä, miten kidutan Alicea kun löydämme hänet, keksin äkkiä ja nauroin.

- Eihän tämä nyt niin kauheaa ole. Sinun kanssasi on ihan mukava olla kahlittuna, Edward sanoi hymyillen. Miksen osaa olla punastumatta?

- Niin sinunkin. Miksen tiennyt aiemmin, että olet olemassa? kysyin.

- En osaa vastata tuohon. Alice puhuu sinusta minulle koko ajan. Hän hehkuttaa sitä miten mahtava olet ja vaikken ole tuntenut sinua vielä kauempaa, voin sanoa, että sisareni on ollut oikeassa. Sinä olet aika mahtava, Edward sanoi. Katsoin häntä silmiin, kun auto pysähtyi rakennuksemme eteen.

- Kiitos, Edward. Mutta voin vakuuttaa, että oikeasti olen aika tylsä, sanoin.

- Enpä oikein usko, Edward hymyili. Kiipesin hänen syliinsä, että pääsisimme autosta ulos.

- Voisimmepa jäädä tähän. Minusta on mukavaa pidellä sinua, Edward kuiskasi niin hiljaa, että hän ei ollut varmasti tarkoittanut minun kuulla sitä. Jätin hänen sanansa kommentoimatta, mutta painoin ne mieleeni. Minustakin oli mukava olla hänen lähellään.

- Tule. Mennään etsimään siskosi, sanoin ja avasin auton oven. Edward kiipesi autosta ulos minä sylissään ja hän laski minut alas asfaltille. Laskin hamettani ja Edward naurahti. Hän lukitsi auton ja kävelimme sisään.

- Neiti Swan, herra Cullen, ovimies nyökkäsi meille.

- Embry, oletko nähnyt Alicea? Hän lähti juhlista ennen meitä ja mietimme onkohan hän jo kotona, sanoin hymyillen. Edwardin sormet olivat taas kietoutuneet omieni ympärille ja hän piteli käsiämme välissämme niin, että käsiraudat olivat huomaamattomissa.

- En ole nähnyt häntä. Mutta vaihdoimme Paulin kanssa vuoroa juuri tuntia sitten, joten hän on voinut tulla jo ennen sitä, Embry sanoi hymyillen.

- Kiitos kuitenkin, hymyilin ja lähdimme Edwardin kanssa kävelemään kohti hissiä. Hissi oli jo valmiiksi alhaalla, joten kävelimme suoraan sisään ja painoin oikeaa nappulaa.

- Mistä Embry tiesi, kuka olit? kysyin Edwardilta.

- Tulin hakemaan Alicea lounaalle viime viikolla. Tapasin Alicen alakerrassa ja Alice esitteli meidät silloin. Sinä olit kuulemma käymässä isäsi luona, Edward kertoi.

- Vietin viime viikon siellä, koska näen isääni niin harvoin. Minulla oli ihan hauskaa velipuoleni Sethin kanssa. Hän aloittaa opinnot yliopistossa syksyllä ja muuttaa kampukselle tähän ihan lähelle. Olen niin iloinen, koska sitten näen häntä useammin, kerroin iloisesti. Hissi pysähtyi kerroksemme kohdalle ja kävelimme ovelle.

- Mihin yliopistoon hän menee? Edward kysyi, kun etsin avaimiani laukustani. Edward otti laukun käteensä, mikä helpotti etsimistä huomattavasti.

- Columbiaan, sanoin.

- Se on hyvä koulu, Edward sanoi.

- Niin on. Olen tosi onnellinen hänen puolestaan, hymyilin ja avasin oven. Edward sulki oven perässään ja kävelimme olohuoneeseen.

- Alice! Oletko kotona? huusin, mutten saanut vastausta. Asunto oli hiljainen.

- Hän ei taida olla täällä, Edward sanoi.

- Se tarkoittaa, että olemme jumissa näin aamuun asti, huokaisin. Onneksi olin käynyt vessassa juuri ennen kuin Alice kahlitsi meidät toisiimme. Olisi tosi noloa, jos joutuisin käymään vessassa Edwardin riippuessa kädessäni.

- Ei se nyt maailman kamalin asia ole, Edward hymyili minulle vinosti ja punastuin.

- Haluaisitko kierroksen asunnossa? kysyin.

- Tottakai, Edward hymyili.

- Aloitetaan oikealta puoleltamme. Täällä on Alicen valtakunta. Alicella on tuolla perällä iso vaatehuone ja toisella puolella huonetta on Alicen oma kylpyhuone. Alicen huoneen vieressä on keittiö, joka on täysin minun valtakuntaani. Alice poltti jo lattiaan tumman läiskän yrittäessään keittää vettä, joten hän ei saa enää kokata siellä. Keittiöstä pääsee parvekkeelle. Täällä keittiön vieressä on vierashuone, kerroin Edwardille kiertäessämme asuntoa vastapäivään.

- Odotan jo, että pääsen syömään jotain tekemääsi, Edward hymyili minulle. Tunsin punan leviävän kasvoilleni. Edward puristi kättäni ja jatkoimme matkaa oman huoneeni ovelle, joka oli vastapäätä Alicen ovea.

- Tässä on minun huoneeni. En tarvinnut vaatehuonetta, joten muutin jo remonttivaiheessa vaatehuoneen työhuoneeksi, sanoin kävellessämme huoneeni perällä olevaan työhuoneeseeni.

- Täälläkö kirjoitat uutta kirjaasi? Edward kysyi katsellen innokkaana ympärilleen.

- Täällä, mutten aio näyttää sinulle uuden kirjan luonnoksia. Ne ovat ihan alkuvaiheessa. Tule nyt, nauroin ja vedin vastahakoisen Edwardin pois työhuoneestani.

- Hyvä on, Edward nauroi kanssani ja kävelimme yhdessä makuuhuoneen puolelle.

- Kuten huomaat, Alice ostaa minulle ihan liikaa vaatteita. Kaikki vaatteet, jotka hän ostaa on tuossa ylipursuavassa kaapissa ja kaikki, joita pidän on tuossa pienessä lipastossa, nauroin ja Edward kurkotti kaapin sisälle. Hän otti käteensä sinisen silkkimekon, jossa on hulmuava helma. Se oli aika uusi ostos.

- Mikä vika tässä muka on? Edward kysyi ihmeissään.

- Se on aika kirkas, sanoin ja naurahdin hermostuneena.

- Minä pidän siitä, hän sanoi ja laittoi mekon takaisin kaappiin.

- Tuolla huoneen toisella puolella on kylpyhuone, sanoin vaihtaen puheenaihetta ja johdatin Edwardin keittiöön. Hän seurasi minua kiltisti ja otin jääkaapista aiemmin päivällä tekemäni pekaanipähkinäpiirakan. Edwardin silmät alkoivat loistaa, kun hän näki piirakan. Nauroin itsekseni, kun huomasin, että piirakasta oli jäljellä enää alle puolet.

Alice ei pysty hillitsemään itseään, kun talossa on jotain sokerista. Ja silti hän on tosi laiha. Hänellä on hyvät geenit. Todiste hyvistä geeneistä oli kahlittuna kiinni vasempaan käteeni.

Otin laatikosta kaksi lusikkaa ja seisoimme vierekkäin keittiön saarekkeen ääressä. Edward otti lusikan vasempaan käteensä, joka oli hänellä vapaana ja näytti suloiselta, kun ei saanut lusikalla oikein mitään aikaiseksi. Otin oman lusikkani oikeaan käteeni ja upotin sen piirakkaan. Nostin lusikan Edwardin suun eteen ja hymyilin. Hän avasi suunsa ja työnsin lusikan varovasti hänen suuhunsa. Edward sulki silmänsä samalla kun hänen huulensa sulkeutuivat lusikan ympärille. Vedin lusikan pois ja Edward voihkaisi.

- Tämä on parasta piirakkaa, jota olen koskaan maistanut, Edward hymyili aukaistessaan silmänsä. Hymyilin ja maistoin itsekin piirakkaa. Olin jo antamassa Edwardille toista lusikallista, kun tajusin, että olin käyttänyt samaa lusikkaa. Edward huomasi epäröintini.

- Ei se haittaa, hän hymyili ja siirsi kasvojaan lähemmäs lusikkaa. Söimme piirakan loppuun keittiössä ja kävelimme makuuhuoneeseeni.

- Voisitko auttaa minua riisuuman tämän mekon? kysyin.

- Tottahan toki, Edward sanoi hieman hermostuneesti.

- Siis, tarkoitan vain, että en pysty millään olemaan tällä korsetilla koko yötä. Se vaikeuttaa hengittämistäni jo nyt. Minun on pakko vaihtaa johonkin mukavampaan, sanoin nopeasti ja näin Edwardin päästävän huokauksen ulos keuhkoistaan. En tiedä oliko se helpotuksesta vai pettymyksestä.

Kävelimme vaatekaapin eteen ja otin sieltä Alicen ostaman olkaimettoman pinkin kesämekon. Edward avasi korsettini varovasti ja huomasin hänen sulkevan silmänsä, kun se oli auki. Ujuttauduin ulos mekostani ja vedin pinkin mekon päälleni. Jätin rintaliivini päälle, koska olisin tuntenut oloni liian alastomaksi ilman niitä.

- Voit avata silmäsi, sanoin Edwardille hiljaa. Hän avasi silmänsä ja hymyili.

- Eihän tuo näytä yhtään pahalta. Juuri sopivan kirkas, Edward hymyili.

- Enpä tiedä, sanoin vain.

- Näytät kauniilta, Edward kuiskasi korvaani ja tunsin punastuvani. Kasvoni olivat varmaan sävy sävyyn mekkoni kanssa. Menimme istumaan sängylleni.

- Miksen koskaan nähnyt sinua, kun perheesi asui Forksissa? Olin Alicen luona monta kertaa yötä enkä muista nähneeni sinusta yhtään valokuvaa, kysyin Edwardilta. Muistaisin, jos olisin nähnyt hänet edes vilaukselta.

- Olin jo yliopistossa aikamoinen työnarkomaani. Enkä halunnut tulla käymään aiemmin Forksissa, koska entinen tyttöystäväni asui siellä, Edward sanoi hiljaa. Hän alkoi makaamaan selälleen sängylle ja minunkin oli pakko alkaa makaamaan. Käännyin kyljelleni ja niin kääntyi Edwardkin. Olimme kasvokkain sängyllä.

- Miksi erositte? kysyin hiljaa. En ollut varma halusiko hän puhua siitä.

- Olimme Tanyan kanssa yhdessä kaksi vuotta ja eräänä päivänä lukion viimeisen vuoden alussa, kun tulin koulusta kotiin, löysin Tanyan ja Mike Newtonin sängystäni harrastamassa seksiä. Voit varmasti kuvitella miten järkyttynyt olin. Tanya oli aina sanonut minulle, että haluaa odottaa hääyötä. Heitin heidät molemmat ulos ja poltin sängyn takapihalla. Myöhemmin sain tietää, että he olivat tehneet sitä jo vuoden selkäni takana. Tanya ruinasi minua koko vuoden takaisin. Tietenkään en antanut hänelle anteeksi silloin. Nyt olen jo oppinut antamaan anteeksi, mutten ole unohtanut mitä hän teki, Edward kertoi minulle. Näin kivun, jonka hän oli silloin tuntenut, hänen silmistään.

- Voi Edward, huokaisin ja halasin häntä. Edwardin vapaa käsi kietoutui ympärilleni. Jonkin ajan kuluttua palasin aiemmalle paikalleni.

- Entä sinä? Onko sinulla ollut yhtään merkittävää poikaystävää, joista minun pitäisi tietää? Edward kysyi. Miksi hänen pitäisi siitä tietää? Oi! Voisiko hän muka olla kiinnostunut minusta?

- Minulla oli lukiossa yksi poikaystävä, Quil, mutta erosimme, kun tajusimme, että olimme mieluummin ystäviä kuin mitään muuta. Se ei koskaan edennyt pientä pussailua pidemmälle, sanoin. Jokin Edwardin silmissä muuttui.

- Pitäisiköhän meidän nukkua siihen asti, kunnes Alice tulee kotiin? Edward kysyi hellästi. Nyökkäsin samalla kun haukotus karkasi suustani. Hymyilin ja suljin silmäni. Nukahdin hetken kuluttua humaltuneena Edwardin tuoksusta.

**A/N: Tekeekö teidänkin yhtä paljon mieli Bellan tekemää pekaanipähkinäpiirakkaa kuin meidän? **


	6. ALICE 3

**A/N: Emme omista mitään muuta kuin kotitekoiset Team Edward t-paidat. **

**ALICE**

- Mielelläni, Jasper hymyili. Voiluojavoiluojavoiluoja! Jasper Hale tulisi asuntooni ja näkisi missä minä nukun. Toivottavasti en jättänyt alusvaatteita lattialle pyörimään. Astuimme hissiin, joka veisi meidät yläkertaan. Kun hissi oli perillä, astuimme siitä ulos. Tuttu hahmo lähestyi meitä.

- Hei Jasper ja Alice. Mitä te täällä teette? Emmett kysyi ihmeissään.

- Minä asun täällä. Jasper meinasi nukkua vierashuoneessa, koska meillä meni niin myöhään, sanoin arasti.

- Parempi kysymys on mielestäni, että mitä sinä teet täällä? Jasper sanoi uhkaavasti. Emmett on voinut olla vain Rosalien luona, koska hän käveli sieltä päin hissille. Muistin juuri, että Jasperhan on Rosalien veli. Hän tappaa Emmettin.

- Öö… Minä tuota..., Emmett alkoi sanoa, mutta keskeytin hänet.

- Tulit sen hemaisevan punapään luota, joka asuu tässä kerroksessa. Niinhän, Emmett? kysyin ja katsoin Emmettiä. Toivottavasti hän tajuaisi mitä yritin sanoa. Huomasin hänen miettivän sanojani hetken ennen kuin lamppu hänen pään sisässään syttyi.

- Niin. Niin tulin, Emmett sanoi. Hän väläytti hymyn meille ja käveli hissiin.

Jasper vain pudisti päätään nauraen ja kävelimme asuntoni ovelle. Otin avaimeni laukusta ja avasin oven. Astuimme sisään. Jasper käveli edelläni ja laitoin laukkuni ja avaimeni eteisen pöydälle.

Kävelin katsomaan onko Bella kotona ja melkein pyörryin, kun astuin hänen auki olevan ovensa eteen. Hymyilin ja taputin käsiäni yhteen iloisesti.

- Mitä nyt? Jasper kysyi tullessaan taakseni. Hän oli tosi lähellä. Hän laittoi leukansa olkapäälleni. Tunsin hengitykseni salpaantuvan.

Osoitin sormellani sänkyä, jossa Edward ja Bella nukkuivat sylikkäin. Bella oli painanut kasvonsa Edwardin olkapäätä vasten ja Edwardin käsi oli kietoutunut suojelevasti Bellan ympärille. Ja huomasin, että Bellalla oli päällään minun ostamani pinkki mekko. Edward oli saanut jo tietämättään jotain hyvää aikaan.

- Hyvää työtä keijukainen, Jasper sanoi. Tunsin hänen kuuman hengityksen ihollani. Voi ei, kohta minä oikeasti pyörryn.

- Kiitos Cowboy, henkäisin. Jasper nyökkäsi ja yhtäkkiä hän seisoikin jo kauempana minusta. Minua harmitti. Olisin voinut seisoa noin ikuisuuden. Käännyin ympäri ja Jasper näytti tosi väsyneeltä.

- Vierashuone on tässä. Kylpyhuoneeseen pääsee tuosta viimeisestä ovesta oikealla. Viereinen ovi johtaa minun huoneeseeni, sanoin vihjaten. Toivoin, että hän kiipeäisi yöllä viereeni. Jasper käveli vierashuoneeseen.

- Kauniita unia Alice, Jasper sanoi hellästi.

- Oman kullan kuvia Jasper, sanoin ennen kuin sain suuni kuriin. Toivoin, että hän näkisi minusta unta. Kävelin keittiöön Jasperin sulkiessa oven ja huomasin, että tyhjä piirakkavuoka oli tiskialtaassa. Höh! Olisin niin halunnut palan sitä. Kävelin omaan kylpyhuoneeseeni ja hoidin iltatoimeni. Sitten kävin vaatehuoneessani vaihtamassa yöpaidan pää peiton alle.

Ajattelin Jasperia, joka oli vierashuoneessa. Niin lähellä, mutta silti niin kaukana. Ajattelikohan hän minua? Nukahdin ja näin unta Jasperista.

- ALICE! NOUSE. YLÖS. NYT! Bella huusi korvaani. Luulin ensin, että se oli unta, mutta kun tunsin kädessäni nipistyksen, tajusin, että se tapahtui oikeasti. Se ei voinut olla unta, koska se sattui niin paljon.

- Au! huusin noustessani istumaan. Bella ja Edward seisoivat sänkyni vieressä. Bella näytti vihaiselta ja Edward hieman pelokkaalta.

- Alice. Avaat nämä käsiraudat nyt heti. Minun on päästävä irti niistä. Anteeksi Edward, se ei liity mitenkään sinuun. Miten kuvittelet minun tekevän ruokaa yhdellä kädellä? Ja mitä sinä edes ajattelit, kun kahlitsit meidät toisiimme? Miten pystyit tekemään sen minulle? Vaikka Edward onkin ihana, olisi ollut paljon kivempi tutustua häneen ilman näitä, Bella höpötti ja osoitti käsirautoja. Huomasin Edwardin hymyilevän Bellan vieressä leveintä hymyä, jonka olin koskaan hänen huulillaan nähnyt. He kiittäisivät minua vielä myöhemmin. Tosin Edward saattaisi kiittää jo tänään.

- Anteeksi Bells, mutta et millään olisi viettänyt aikaa hänen kanssaan muuten. Ja tiedän, että olette niin täydellisiä toisillenne, sanoin rauhallisesti, kun otin avaimen yöpöytäni laatikosta. Avasin raudat ja tiputin ne takaisin laatikkoon omalle paikalleen.

- Argh! Bella vaan huusi ja käveli takaisin omaan huoneeseensa. Edward näytti hieman surulliselta. Kuulin Bellan paiskaavan oven kiinni perässään.

- Sehän meni hyvin, nauroin. Onneksi hän ei kuristanut minua tai tehnyt mitään vaatteilleni. Edward nauroi kanssani.

- Mutta Alice. Ei sinun silti olisi pitänyt tehdä sitä, Edward sanoi nuhdellen minua.

- Voitko muka väittää, ettei teillä ollut hauskaa? Ja kuulit itsekin, kun hän sanoi sinua ihanaksi, sanoin veljelleni hymyillen.

- Olihan meillä mukavaa ja Bella on suloinen, mutten etsi ketään tällä hetkellä. Ja tiedät sen hyvin Alice, Edward sanoi. Hän oli aina niin tylsä. Tiedän, että hän oli nauttinut ajastaan Bellan kanssa.

- No, tiedänpähän, etten tee sitä toiste. Voit käyttää kylpyhuonettani jos haluat. Peilikaapissa on uusia hammasharjoja ja pyyhkeitä on hyllyllä, sanoin veljelleni ja kävelin vaatehuoneeseeni valitsemaan itselleni vaatteita. Kuulin Edwardin sulkevan kylpyhuoneen oven.

Puin päälleni keltaisen minimekon, jossa oli lyhyet hihat. Sen alle puin pinkit legginsit. Harjasin hiukseni ja meikkasin kampauspöytäni ääressä. Kuulin Bellan kolistelevan keittiössä, joten kävelin sinne.

- Bella, ethän ole minulle vihainen, ethän? kysyin Bellalta ja katsoin häntä anelevasti. Hän oli laittamassa aamiaista. Hän oli käynyt suihkussa ja pukenut päälleen sinisen t-paidan ja vaaleat farkut. Kiljuin ilosta sisäisesti, kun näin ne hänen päällään.

- Olen. Alice, älä katso minua noin, Bella sanoi, muttei kuulostanut enää läheskään niin vihaiselta.

- Tehän tulitte hyvin toimeen keskenänne. Ja näytitte niin onnellisilta yhdessä, sanoin alkaessani kattaa pöytää. Katoin sen neljälle, koska ajattelin poikien jäävän aamiaiselle.

- Niin, mutta sinun olisi pitänyt antaa meidän tutustua rauhassa ilman käsirautoja. Pakko myöntää, että minulla oli oikein mukavaa Edwardin kanssa, mutta en minä halua ketään tällä hetkellä, Bella sanoi ja kantoi vadillisen vastapaistettuja pannukakkuja ruokapöytään.

- Aina sinä sanot noin. Sinulla ei ole koskaan ketään ja näen miten katsot Edwardia. Kun vaan uskaltaisit avata sydämesi hänelle, siitä voisi tulla jotain kaunista, sanoin koputtaessani vierashuoneen oveen. Huomasin Bellan vain ravistavan päätään. Jasper avasi oven ja hymyili minulle. Hänellä ei ollut paitaa päällään ja meinasin kuolla nähdessäni hänet. Hänellä oli täydellinen vartalo. Oli vaikea olla katsomatta hänen vartaloaan.

- Huomenta keijukainen, hän sanoi. Sydämeni jätti yhden lyönnin lyömättä, kun kuulin hänen äänensä.

- Huomenta Cowboy. Bella teki aamiaista, jos haluat tulla syömään ja kylpyhuoneen peilikaapissa on uusia hammasharjoja. Siellä on hyllyllä myös pyyhkeitä, jos haluat käydä suihkussa, sanoin. Pelkkä ajatuskin Jasperista suihkussa sai oloni heikoksi. Jasper nyökkäsi ja kävelin makuuhuoneeseeni. Edward astui ulos kylpyhuoneesta pukeutuneena edellisen päivän vaatteisiin. Hänen hiuksensa olivat kosteat.

- Bella teki aamiaista, hymyilin hänelle ja Edward nyökkäsi. Hän käveli olohuoneeseen ja kuulin hänen sanovan jotain Bellalle. Menin kylpyhuoneeseeni harjaamaan hampaani.

Kun palasin olohuoneeseen, Edward ja Bella istuivat pöydän ääressä vastakkain ja nauroivat jollekin. Huomasin, että Bellan käsi oli pöydällä ja Edwardin käsi sen päällä. Kun Bella huomasi minut, hän vetäisi kätensä pois punastuen. Edward näytti taas hieman surulliselta, kun kosketus Bellaan katkesi. Istuin veljeni viereen ja otin lautasellisen pannukakkuja. Kaadoin niiden päälle reilusti vaahterasiirappia.

- Alice. Ei sinun koko purkkia tarvitse käyttää, Bella nauroi.

- Aina sinä valitat, sanoin ja näytin kieltäni hänelle. He molemmat nauroivat. Jasper tuli pöydän luokse ja istui Bellan viereen eli minua vastapäätä. Hänen hiuksensa olivat märät, mutta silti ihan kiharalla.

- Älä näytä kieltä. Se on ruma tapa, Bella nauroi.

- En ole mikään pikkulapsi, sanoin hymyillen.

- Joskus kyllä käyttäydyt ihan kuin sellainen, Bella sanoi.

- Älä huoli, näytät söpöltä kun näytät kieltä, Jasper kuiskasi minulle. Kaikki kyllä varmasti kuulivat sen. Nyt oli minun vuoroni punastua. Söimme aamiaisen puhuen eilisistä juhlista ja klubista, jolla olimme olleet.

Aamiaisen jälkeen pojat lähtivät kotiin Edwardin autolla. Sovimme näkevämme illalla täällä, koska me olimme kutsuneet heidät illaksi tupaantuliaisiin. Emmett ja Rosalie olivat myös tulossa. Siitä tulisi kiusallista. Kun olimme siivonneet pöydän, Bella meni keittiöön valmistelemaan ruokia tupareihin.

- Haluatko apua vaatteiden valitsemisessa? kysyin Bellalta, kun hän alkoi sekoittaa jotain taikinaa.

- Tiedän jo mitä laitan, hän hymyili.

- Eihän se varmasti ole mitään mustaa? kysyin epäilevästi.

- Luota minuun, Bella hymyili.

- Bells, pukeutumishistoriasi tuntien on aika vaikeaa luottaa sinuun tässä asiassa, sanoin.

- Katso minua. Onko minulla päälläni mustaa? Luota nyt vaan minuun, Bella naurahti.

- Hyvä on. Tämän kerran luotan sinuun, hymyilin ja menin koristelemaan asuntoa. Laitoin kynttilöitä ympäri asuntoa ja himmensin valoja. Sytyttäisin kynttilät vasta myöhemmin.

Menin vaatehuoneeseeni miettimään mitä laittaisin päälleni. Päätin laittaa päälleni olkaimettoman mekon, jossa oli hopeinen paljetti yläosa ja pallomainen vaalean beige hameosa. Istuin meikkipöydän ääreen ja meikkasin itseni. Laitoin hieman hiuslakkaa, jotteivat hiukseni sojottaisi joka suuntaan.

Päätin mennä katsomaan joko Bella oli valmis. Hän oli mennyt omaan huoneeseensa ja keittiössä tuoksui ihanalta. Hillitsin kuitenkin itseni ja kävelin pois herkkujen luota. Menin valitsemaan musiikkia ja laitoin soittolistan valmiiksi jo soimaan. Sen jälkeen sytytin kaikki kynttilät, jotka olin laittanut. Kun olin valmis, Bella astui huoneestaan ulos. Hänellä oli päällään ostamani sininen silkkimekko. Hiuksiaan hön oli vähän kihartanut ja hänellä oli hieman meikkiä.

-Vau, näytät upealta Bella, sanoin puoliksi ihaillen ja puoliksi shokissa. Hänellä oli sinistä! Mitä veljeni oli oikein hänelle tehnyt?

- Täälläkin näyttää kivalta, Bella hymyili. Alice, olet luonnonlahjakkuus.

- Kiitos, sanoin ja hymyilin hänelle. Ovikello soi. Bella meni aukaisemaan oven. Siellä oli Emmett. Voi ei. Rosalie ja Emmett olisivat samassa asunnossa. Mitäköhän tästä tulee.

- Hei, Bella tervehti ja halasi Emmettiä.

- Hei systeri. Tuossa on pieni lahja sinulle, Emmett sanoi ja antoi Bellalle paketin ja käveli minun luokseni.

- Hei. Tässä sinullekkin joku pieni kiva lahja, Emmett sanoi ja virnuili minulle. Hän ojensi minulle pussin ja katsoin mitä siinä oli. Pussi oli täynnä pinkkejä kondomikääreitä.

- Emmett, sanoin. En tiennyt olisko pitänyt olla vihainen vai huvittunut.

- Älä turhaan kiittele. Tarvitset niitä kuitenkin, Emmett sanoi ja käveli takaisin Bellan luo hymyille. Vein äkkiä pussin yöpöytäni laatikkoon piiloon. Kävelin takaisin olohuoneeseen ja kuulin ovikellon taas soivan. Menin avaamaan oven. Siellä oli Jasper. Sydämeni pysähtyi, mutta alkoi taas lyödä, kun Jasper hymyili minulle.

- Hei keijukainen, Jasper sanoi ja hymyili minulle.

- Hei Cowboy, vastasin ja hymyilin. Jasper piti molempia käsiään selkänsä takana. Hän ojensi oikealla kädellään kukkakimpun minulle. Ruusuja, ne ovat lempikukkiani. Miten hän tiesi sen?

- Kiitos, huokaisin ja otin kimpun käteeni. Hän piilotteli vielä toista kättänsä, kunnes ojensi sen.

- Huomasin, että teillä ei ole tätä, Jasper sanoi ja ojensi partakoneen. Hetken päästä tajusin, että hän aikoi vielä jäädä meille yöksi. Sisälläni hypin riemusta. Otin partakoneen ja hymyilin hänelle.

- Kiitos uudestaan, sanoin ja halasin häntä. En edes tajunnut mitä tein vasta, kun hän halasi takaisin. Hänellä on oli niin lämmin. Jasper vetäytyi halauksesta, kun näki Emmettin tulevan.

- Miten menee, hemmo? Emmett nauroi ja tuli minun viereeni.

- Tule sisään Jasper, sanoin ja kävelin vieraille tarkoitettuun kylpyhuoneeseen. Jätin partakoneen sinne ja hain maljakon kukille. Vein kukat huoneeseeni, kunnes kuulin ovikellon soivan taas.

Astuin takaisin olohuoneeseen ja näin Bellan kävelevän ovelle. Oven takana oli Edward. Veljeni hymyili nähdessään Bellan ja suuteli tätä poskelle. Bella punastui tulipunaiseksi.

- Hei, Bella sanoi heikolla äänellä. Minusta oli ihanaa, kun he olivat selväsit ihastuneita toisiinsa. He sopivat yhteen kuin kaksi palapelin palaa.

- Hei. Näytät kauniilta. Sanoinhan, ettei väri ole liian kirkas, Edward hymyili astuessaan sisään. Siksi Bella siis oli halunnut pukea mekon päälleen. Kiitos, Edward!

- Kiitos. Sinäkin näytät hyvältä, Bella hymyili. Edward ojensi Bellalle korkokengät. Tunnistin ne samoiksi, jotka hänellä oli ollut jalassaan eilen illalla.

- Unohdit nämä, Edward sanoi. Huomasin Emmettin lähestyvän vauhdilla heitä. Tyhmä Emmett, älä mene pilaamaan heidän herkkää hetkeään. Emmett jäi seisomaan Bellan taakse.

- Unohti minne? Emmett kysyi uhkaavasti Edwardilta.

- Rauhoitu, Em. Kengät painoivat jalkojani ja otin ne pois, kun Edward toi minut juhlista kotiin. Ne unohtuivat autoon, Bella sanoi rauhoitellen Emmettille. Emmett nyökkäsi ja käveli takaisin Jasperin luokse.

Käänsin katseeni takaisin Bellaan ja Edwardiin. Edward kuiskasi jotain Bellan korvaan, mikä sai Bellan hymyilemään. He kävelivät yhdessä luokseni ja Edward ojensi minulle vanhan muotisuunnittelusta kertovan kirjan.

- Voi kiitos Edward! huudahdin ja hyppäsin halaamaan häntä.

- Ole hyvä, Edward hymyili ja käveli Bellan kanssa keittiöön. Huomasin, että Edward otti Bellan käden omaansa heti, kun he lähtivät liikkeelle. Kuulin ovikellon soivan. Menin avaamaan ja siellä seisoi Rosalie.

- Hei Alice, Rosalie hymyili ja ojensi minulle pussin. Huomasin, että hänellä oli toinen samanlainen Bellalle. Kurkistin pussiin ja siellä oli syötävät alushousut ja jotain muuta pervoa.

- Rosalie, sanoin toruvasti.

- Ne maistuvat ihan sokerille, Alice. Sinä tykkäät niistä varmasti. Pussissa on ,myös yhdet miesten kokoiset, Rosalie hymyili. Nauroin ystävälleni ja huomasin Bellan tulevan keittiöstä. Edward meni juttelemaan Jasperin kanssa.

- Älä katso pussiin, kuiskasin Bellalle.

- Miksi? Bella kysyi.

- Usko minua. Et halua katsoa pussiin, sanoin vakuuttavasti.

- Hyvä on, Bella hymyili.

- Hei Bells, Rosalie hymyili ja ojensi hänelle toisen pussin.

- Hei Rose. Täällä on joku, jonka haluaisin esitellä sinulle, Bella sanoi ja vei Rosalien Emmettin luo. Huomasin Rosalien silmistä, että hän järkyttyi nähdessään Emmettin, mutta hän piti hymyn silti kasvoillaan. Emmett vain virnisti. Eikö Rosalie muka ollut tiennyt Emmettin olevan Bellan veli? Kävelin Jasperin ja Edwardin luokse katsomaan mitä tapahtuisi seuraavaksi.

**A/N: Tykkäsittekö kaikkien tuomista tuparilahjoista? **


	7. ROSALIE 2

**A/N: Emme omista muuta kuin kotitekoiset Team Edward t-paidat.**

**ROSALIE**

- Hei Bells, hymyilin ja ojensin hänelle pussin. Bella saisi sätkyn, kun hän katsoisi pussin sisään.

- Hei Rose. Täällä on joku, jonka haluaisin esitellä sinulle, Bella hymyili ja johdatti minut tutun näköisen miehen luo. Miehellä oli mustat lyhyet kiharat ja hymykuopat. Mistä minä tunsin hänet? Voi paska! Sehän oli eilinen mysteerimieheni, jonka olin aamulla heittänyt asunnostani ulos. Mutta miksi ihmeessä hän oli täällä? Pidin hymyn kasvoillani, kun mies vain virnisti minulle.

- Rosalie, tässä on isoveljeni Emmett. Emmett, tässä on ystäväni Rosalie, Bella hymyili esitellessään meidät. Voi ei! Bella tappaa minut, jos saa tietää.

- Hauska tavata, hymyilin Emmettille ja kättelin häntä. En ollut tajunnut, että kaipasin hänen kosketustaan. Ravistin päätäni saadakseni sellaiset ajatukset ulos sieltä.

- Kuin myös Rosalie. Se vasta on kaunis nimi. Sopii sinulle kultakutri, Emmett virnisti ja suuteli kättäni. Tällä tavalla se viimeksikin alkoi ja katsokaa nyt mihin se johti.

- Kiitos. Oletko jo tavannut veljeni Jasperin, hymyilin ja huomasin Emmettin yhdistyvän nimet päässään. Hän nielaisi hitaasti.

- Oletko Jasperin sisko? Me ollaan Jasperin kanssa hyviä kavereita, hän sanoi ja hymyili. Minä vain nyökkäsin ja kävelin Alicen luokse.

Huomasin, että Bella meni seisomaan sen saman punapään luo kuin jonka kanssa hän oli tanssinut eilen. Mies otti Bellan käden omaansa heti, kun Bella astui lähelle. Bella vain hymyili hänelle ja johdatti hänet keittiöön. Hetken kuluttua he palasivat kantaen ruokia ruokapöytään. Mietin miksei Jasper ollut koskaan esitellyt minua Emmettille.

- Alice. Kuka tuo hottis on Bellan seurassa? kysyin hiljaa, kun katselin Bellaa ja miestä. Bella oli aivan kuin toinen ihminen. Hänellä ei ollut päällään mustaa, hän ei näyttänyt siltä, että haluaisi karata oman huoneensa turvaan niin kuin yleensä kaikissa juhlissa ja hänen silmänsä loistivat. Kiitin hiljaa miestä pääni sisällä siitä mitä hän teki tietämättään Bellallemme.

- Se on veljeni Edward, Alice hymyili. Katsoin ensin Alicea ihmeissäni ja sitten Edwardia. No, tarkemmin ajatellen Edwardissa ja Alicessa oli ehkä jotain samaa. Edward muistutti ehkä hieman enemmän Esmeä kun Alicella taas oli enemmän joitain Carlislen piirteitä. Alice oli luonnostaan tosi kaunis ja kuten jo aiemmin totesin, Edward oli aika hottis.

- Mikset ole koskaan esitellyt meitä? kysyin vihjaavasti. Olisin voinut pitää niin paljon hauskaa tuon näköisen miehen kanssa.

- Koska sinä olisit ollut hänen kanssaan yhden yön ja sitten jättänyt hänet kuin nallin kalliolle. Edward ei ole sellainen kuin Emmett, Alice vain totesi ja käveli Jasperin luokse.

Huomasin, että Jasperin ilme kirkastui kun Alice alkoi jutella hänelle. Veljelläni oli ollut typerä ihastus ystävääni siitä asti, kun esittelin heidät toisilleen. Hänellä ei vaan ollut tarpeeksi rohkeutta pyytää Alicea treffeille.

Hetkinen! _Edward ei ole sellainen kuin Emmett. _Alicen sanat rekisteröityivät mieleeni vasta nyt. Mistä hän tiesi? Niin tietysti, hän on Alice. Alice tiesi monesti asioita, jotka olivat vasta tulossa. Älä kysy miten, en osaisi selittää vaikka yrittäisin. Hän vain tiesi. Hän siis tiesi, että olin ollut sängyssä Emmettin kanssa. Voi paska! Pääni sisällä tapahtui paljon kiroilua tänään, mutta minun pitäisi vaan kestää se.

- Hei kaikki! Illallinen on katettu, Bella kuulutti ruokapöydän luota ja kävelimme kaikki pöytään. Edward ja Bella istuivat vierekkäin. Jasper ja Alice menivät toiselle puolelle pöytää vierekkäin. Se jätti minut ja Emmettin istumaan vastakkain. Nyt minun pitäisi katsella hänen täydellisiä kasvojaan koko ilta. Kiva! Istuin Jasperin viereen ja tönäisin veljeäni.

- Pyytäisit jo Alicea ulos! kuiskasin hänen korvaansa.

- Mutta entä jos hän sanoo ei? Jasper kysyi epävarmasti. Naiset saivat Jasperin hermostumaan. Hän ei koskaan ollut osannut oikein puhua heille. Minä taas käsittelin miehiä helpommin kuin mitään. He olivat aina sulaa vahaa käsissäni.

- Usko minua, hän suostuu kyllä, hymyilin kuiskatessani, mutta Jasper vain ravisti päätään. Katsahdin Emmettiin, joka tuijotti minua. Tunsin hänen jalkansa omaa säärtäni vasten. Hymyilin,mutta potkaisin hänen säärtään niin lujaa kuin pystyin. Emmett vinkaisi ja Bella kääntyi katsomaan häntä huolestuneena.

- Mikä hätänä? hän kysyi Emmettiltä. Emmett iski minulle silmää.

- Ei mitään hätää. Taisi mennä vain peruna väärään kurkkuun, hän tarinoi siskolleen.

- Mitäs sinä ahmit. Montako kertaa olen sanonut, että ei ole mikään kiire syödä? Bella nauroi veljelleen.

- Mutta ruokasi on niin hyvää, Emmett sanoi ja laittoi haarukan suuhun. Hän katsoi minua viettelevästi, mutta käänsin katseeni pois. En katsonut Emmettiä enää koko illallisen aikana.

Kun ruoka oli syöty, Edward ja Bella tarjoutuivat siivoamaan pöydän. Alice meni laittamaan musiikkia kovemmalle ja huomasin, että veljeni pyysi Alicea tanssimaan. Alice meinasi kieltäytyä, mutta jollain lailla Jasper houkutteli Alicen tanssimaan. Heillä näytti olevan hauskaa.

- Hei kultakutri, Emmettin möreä ääni kuului yhtäkkiä takaani. Käännyin katsomaan häntä ja Emmett virnisti minulle.

- Älä kutsu minua sillä nimellä. Viime yötä ei koskaan tapahtunutkaan, sanoin hänelle hiljaa.

- Miten voit sanoa noin? Ne olivat elämäni parhaat kymmenen minuuttia, hän sanoi ja hänen kasvonsa vääntyivät ihanaan murjotukseen.

- No minunpa ei, sanoin hänelle ja kävelin hakemaan lisää juotavaa. Vaikken myöntäisikään sitä Emmettille, oli yö ollut mahtava. Emmett oli ihana, mutten oikeasti kuvitellut hänen haluavan muutakin kuin seksiä. En ollut valmis sellaiseen. Ei Rosalie Hale rakastu. Sitä ei vain tapahdu. Emmett seurasi minua kuin koiranpentu ja otti itselleenkin lisää juomaa.

- Lähde kanssani ulos, Emmett sanoi. Minä ravistin päätäni ja join martinilasin tyhjäksi yhdellä kulauksella. Tarvitsisin vielä monta martinia, että selviäisin tästä illasta.

- Mikset? Emmett kysyi.

- Koska en halua, sanoin.

- Haluatpas. Mietipä vähän, Emmett sanoi katsoen minua anovasti.

- En halua. Ja mieti nyt itse vähän. Jasper ja Bella tappaisivat meidät, sanoin.

- Bella ei välitä ketä deittailen. Ja Jasperista ei ole minulle vastusta, Emmett virnisti.

- En silti halua lähteä kanssasi ulos, sanoin. Emmett katsoi minua taas anovasti.

- Äläkä katso minua noin, tiuskaisin ja menin istumaan sohvalle. Alice ja Jasper tanssivat onnellisen näköisenä ja hetken kuluttua huomasin Edwardin vetävän Bellan tanssilattialle perässään. En ollut ikinä nähnyt Bellan hymyilevän niin paljon kuin pelkästään tämän illan aikana. Emmett katseli minua huoneen toiselta puolelta, mutten katsonut häntä pidempää aikaa.

Kun kello lähestyi kahta, päätin lähteä kotiin.

- Alice, minulla oli ihanaa, mutta taidan vetäytyä omaan asuntooni, sanoin ystävälleni.

- Nytkö jo? Alice kysyi ihmeissään.

- Juuri nyt. Jos veljeni on liian tyhmä eikä kysy sinua treffeille, niin muista että tyttöenergia rulettaa, kuiskasin Alicen korvaan. Hän jähmettyi paikalleen ja astuin ovesta ulos. Kävelin käytävän toiseen päähän oman asuntoni ovelle. Avasin oven ja astuin sisälle. Juuri, kun olin työntämässä ovea kiinni, jonkun jalka työntyi oven väliin. Avasin oven ja Emmett seisoi käytävällä.

- Saanko tulla sisään? Emmett kysyi minulta.

- Et, sanoin ja aloin työntää ovea kiinni. Emmett laittoi kätensä ovea vasten ja piti sitä paikallaan. Hän astui lähemmäs minua.

- Miksen? Emmett kysyi. Oliko vaikea ajatella, kun hän oli niin lähellä.

- Koska en halua, sanoin vaikka oikeasti halusin sitä enemmän kuin mitään muuta.

- Oletko nyt aivan varma? Emmett kysyi ja katsoi minua anovasti.

- Minähän käskin sinua olemaan katsomatta minua noin, sanoin toruvasti.

- Kultakutri, saanko tulla sisään? Emmett kysyi uudestaan. Hänen kätensä olivat jo vartaloni kimpussa.

- No, tule sitten, sanoin ja Emmett sulki oven perässään suudellen minua samalla intohimoisesti.

**A/N: Kuka muu päästäisi Emmettin sisään? **


	8. BELLA 3

**A/N: Emme omista mitään muuta kuin kotitekoiset Team Edward t-paidat.**

**BELLA**

-Vau, näytät upealta Bella, Alice sanoi puoliksi ihaillen ja puoliksi shokissa, kun astuin ulos makuuhuoneestani. Olin laittanut päälleni sinisen silkkimekon, jota Edward oli ihaillut eilen. Olin kihartanut hieman hiuksiani ja laittanut vähän enemmän meikkiä kuin normaalisti. Tunsin oloni kauniiksi.

- Täälläkin näyttää kivalta. Alice, olet luonnonlahjakkuus, hymyilin ystävälleni nähdessäni olohuoneen. Alice oli ripotellut kynttilöitä ympäri olohuonetta jo aiemmin päivällä, mutta nyt, kun ne oli sytytetty, näytti olohuone mahtavalta. Taustalla soi hiljaa musiikki.

- Kiitos, Alice sanoi hymyillen. Ovikello soi. Menin aukaisemaan oven. Siellä oli Emmett.

- Hei, hymyilin veljelleni ja halasin häntä.

- Hei systeri. Tuossa on pieni lahja sinulle, Emmett sanoi ja antoi minulle pienen paketin. Emmett käveli Alicen luokse minun avatessa omaa pakettiani. Siellä oli hopeinen simppeli rannekoru. Se oli kaunis. Laitoin sen ranteeseeni heti. Paketin laitoin tv-tasolle.

- Hei. Tässä sinullekkin joku pieni kiva lahja, kuulin Emmettin sanovan Alicelle.

- Emmett, kuulin Alicen huudahtavan. Nauroin itsekseni.

- Älä turhaan kiittele. Tarvitset niitä kuitenkin, Emmett sanoi Alicelle. Mitähän ihmettä pussissa oli ollut? Alice käveli makuuhuoneeseensa.

- Kiitos Emmett. Tämä on ihana, hymyilin osoittaen rannettani ja hyppäsin halaamaan Emmettiä. Emmettin karhunhalaukset ovat ihania. Jos on yhtään surullinen, tuntuu kuin Emmett rutistaisi kaiken surun pois halauksellaan.

- Ole hyvä systeri, Emmett sanoi. Kuulin ovikellon soivan ja huomasin Alicen menevän avaamaan oven.

- Hei keijukainen, Jasper sanoi hymyillen.

- Hei Cowboy, Alice vastasi. Kävelin keittiöön täyttämään martinikannua. Rosalie juo aina martineita ja halusin, että kannu olisi valmiina. Halusin olla hyvä emäntä. Kuulin ovikellon taas soivan ja kävelin ovelle, koska Alicea ei näkynyt olohuoneessa. Avasin oven ja näin Edwardin. Perhoset täyttivät vatsani, kun hän hymyili minulle. Edward nojautui lähemmäs ja suuteli poskeani. Punastuin punajuuren väriseksi.

- Hei, sanoin heikolla äänellä.

- Hei. Näytät kauniilta. Sanoinhan, ettei väri ole liian kirkas, Edward hymyili astuessaan sisään.

- Kiitos. Sinäkin näytät hyvältä, hymyilin. Edward ojensi minulle eiliset korkokenkäni. Olin täysin unohtanut niiden olemassaolon.

- Unohdit nämä, Edward sanoi. Tunsin Emmettin tulevan taakseni.

- Unohti minne? Emmett kysyi uhkaavasti Edwardilta.

- Rauhoitu, Em. Kengät painoivat jalkojani ja otin ne pois, kun Edward toi minut juhlista kotiin. Ne unohtuivat autoon, sanoin rauhoitellen Emmettille. Emmett osaa olla hieman ylisuojelevainen. Emmett nyökkäsi ja käveli takaisin Jasperin luokse. Edward nojautui lähemmäs minua.

- Minulla on sinulle yllätys autossa. Saat sen myöhemmin, Edward kuiskasi hellästi korvaani ja hymyilin hänelle. Mitä ihmettä hänellä voisi olla minulle autossaan? Kävelimme yhdessä Alicen luokse ja Edward ojensi hänelle vanhan muotisuunnittelusta kertovan kirjan.

- Voi kiitos Edward! Alice huudahti ja hyppäsi halaamaan häntä. Voi, kun Edward halaisi minuakin.

- Ole hyvä, Edward hymyili siskolleen ja seurasi minua keittiöön. Edwardin sormet kietoutuivat omieni ympärille heti, kun aloimme liikkua. Hymyilin hänelle. Kun pääsimme keittiöön, Edward nojautui lähemmäs minua.

- Anteeksi, en voinut olla ottamatta kiinni kädestäsi. Sormillani oli yksinäistä, hän kuiskasi.

- Ei se mitään. Pitäähän sormillasi olla seuraa, hymyilin hänelle. Kuulin ovikellon soivan ja annoin hänelle kannettavaksi vesikannun. Itse otin kannettavakseni martinikannun, jonka olin valmistanut aiemmin. Kannoimme kannut pöytään. Edward painoi suukon sormilleni ennen kuin päästi kädestäni irti ja käveli Jasperin luokse. Kävelin Alicen vierelle.

- Älä katso pussiin, Alice kuiskasi minulle.

- Miksi? ihmettelin. En edes tiennyt mistä pussista hän puhui.

- Usko minua. Et halua katsoa pussiin, Alice sanoi vakuuttavasti, nyt hieman kovempaa.

- Hyvä on, minä hymyilin hänelle.

- Hei Bells, Rosalie hymyili ja ojensi minulle pienen pussin. Tästä pussista siis oli ollut kyse. No, jos pussi tuli Rosalielta, siellä voisi olla vain jotain pervoa. Veisin pussin omaan huoneeseeni enkä edes katsoisi sinne.

- Hei Rose. Täällä on joku, jonka haluan esitellä sinulle, sanoin ja vein Rosalien tapaamaan Emmettiä. Rosalie näytti vähän hassulta, kun hän näki Emmettin, mutta Emmett vain virnisti.

- Rosalie, tässä on isoveljeni Emmett. Emmett, tässä on ystäväni Rosalie, hymyilin esitellessäni heidät toisilleen.

- Hauska tavata, Rosalie hymyili Emmettille ja kätteli häntä.

- Kuin myös Rosalie. Se vasta on kaunis nimi. Sopii sinulle kultakutri, Emmett virnisti ja suuteli Rosalien kättä.

- Kiitos. Oletko jo tavannut veljeni Jasperin? Rosalie hymyili Emmettille.

- Oletko Jasperin sisko? Me ollaan Jasperin kanssa hyviä kavereita, hän sanoi ja hymyili. Rosalie nyökkäsi ja käveli Alicen luokse. Kävelin makuuhuoneen ovelleni ja heitin pussin sängylleni. Jotain pinkkiä putosi siitä, mutta siivoaisin sen myöhemmin.

Kävelin Edwardin luokse ja hänen sormensa kietoutuivat omieni ympärille heti, kun olin lähellä. Se tuntui mukavalta. Edwardin lähellä oli helppo olla ja oli pakko myöntää, että tunsin jonkinlaista magneettista vetoa häneen vaikka olinkin sanonut Alicelle, etten ollut kiinnostunut Edwardista. Hymyilin Edwardille ja vedin hänet mukanani keittiöön.

- Autatko minua viemään nämä pöytään? kysyin Edwardilta ja hän nyökkäsi hymyillen. Kannoimme tarjoiluastiat pöytään. Niissä oli röstiperunoita, lehtipihvejä, uunikasviksia ja erilaisia kastikkeita. Olin tehnyt ruokaa useamman tunnin ja sen huomasi. Meillä on vain yksi uuni, joten ruoanlaitto oli joskus aika hidasta.

- Vau, Bella. Kaikki näyttää tosi hyvältä, Edward hymyili vinoa hymyään. Asetimme kaikki tarjoiluastiat pöydälle.

- Hei kaikki! Illallinen on katettu, huusin niin, että kaikki kuulivat. Edward istui pöytään ja istuin hänen viereensä. Edward laittoi kätensä reidelleni. Käsi oli lämmin ja mekon hameosa ei ollut mitenkään paksu. Minun piti muistuttaa itseäni hengittämään rauhallisesti.

Alice ja Jasper istuivat toiselle puolelle pöytää. Emmett tuli viereeni istumaan ja Rosalie meni Jasperin viereen Emmettiä vastapäätä. Kun kaikki olivat pöydässä, aloimme kierrättää tarjoiluastioita ympäri pöytää niin, että kaikki saisivat ruokaa. Rosalie kuiskasi jotain Jasperin korvaan ja hetken kuluttua Jasper ravisti päätään. Yhtäkkiä Emmett vinkaisi. Käännyin katsomaan häntä.

- Mikä hätänä? kysyin huolestuneena.

- Ei mitään hätää. Taisi mennä vain peruna väärään kurkkuun, hän sanoi.

- Mitäs sinä ahmit. Montako kertaa olen sanonut, että ei ole mikään kiire syödä? nauroin veljelleni. Hän ei ikinä oppinut.

- Mutta ruokasi on niin hyvää, Emmett sanoi ja laittoi haarukan suuhunsa. Loppuillallisen saimme syötyä ilman, että kukaan meinasi tukehtua ja kaikki ylistivät ruokaani.

Illallisen jälkeen minä ja Edward tarjouduimme siivoamaan pöydän. Sillä tavalla sain viettää aikaa Edwardin kanssa kahdestaan. Alice käänsi musiikin kovemmalle ja huomasin, että Jasper vei Alicen tanssimaan. Heillä näytti olevan hauskaa.

- Bella. Saanko täyttää tiskikoneen vai onko siinä jokin tietty järjestys? Edward kysyi.

- Ole hyvä vain, naurahdin ja aloin laittaa tähteitä Tupperware-astioihin. Edward täytti tiskikoneen ja huomasin, että hän sai sinne mahtumaan paljon enemmän astioita kuin minä yleensä. Laitoin tähteet jääkaappiin ja pesin käteni.

Edward tuli seisomaan taakseni ja painoi leukansa olkapäälleni. Hän laittoi kätensä omieni päälle ja hieroi saippuaa molempien käsiin. Suljin silmäni ja nautin hänen läheisyydestään hetken. Hän huuhteli saippuan pois ja käänsi hanan kiinni. Hän otti pyyhkeen ja kuivasi molempien kädet. Avasin silmäni, kun Edward astui kauemmas minusta.

- Tule, hän sanoi ja otti kiinni kädestäni. Hän johdatti minut tanssimaan Alicen ja Jasperin viereen. Huomasin Emmettin seisovan pöydän luona ja juovan jotain. Rosalie istui yksin sohvalla. Olin kuvitellut Emmettin yrittävän iskeä Rosalien. Hän kuitenkin oli kävelevä Barbie-nukke ja yleensä Emmett nai kaikkea mikä liikkui.

- Kerroinko jo miten kauniilta näytät? Edward kuiskasi korvaani, kun hän veti minut lähelleen. Kappale oli aika nopea, mutta tanssimme silti kiinni toisissamme. Laitoin käteni Edwardin kaulan ympärille ja hän laittoi omansa lantiolleni.

- Taisitpa kertoa, hymyilin hänelle. Tanssimme monta kappaletta ennen kuin oli niin jano, että oli pakko lähteä juomaan jotain.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua huomasin, että Rosalie lähti kotiin. Silloin muistin jotain.

- Edward? sanoin kysyvästi. Istuimme sohvalla vierekkäin.

- Niin, Bella? hän kysyi. Hänen äänensä oli niin ihana, että voisin kuunnella sitä ikuisesti.

- Eikös sinulla ollut minulle jokin yllätys? kysyin. En ollut vieläkään keksinyt mitä hänellä voisi olla minulle.

- Niinhän minulla oli. Mennään hakemaan se, Edward hymyili ja kävelimme eteiseen. Edward laittoi kengät jalkaansa ja minä vetäisin mustat Converseni jalkaan. Edward naureskeli itsekseen.

- Mikä on noin hauskaa? kysyin katsoen häntä.

- Tyylisi on aika söpö, Edward hymyili ja otti käteni omaansa. Nauroin hieman itsekin. Otin avaimeni ja Edward johdatti minut ovesta hissiin. Astuimme hissiin, kun se tuli ja seisoimme hississä hiljaa sen aikaa, että olimme alhaalla.

Kävelimme ovimiehen ohi. Paul oli tänään työvuorossa. Hän nyökkäsi, kun ohitimme hänet. Minä hymyilin hänelle ja Edward nyökkäsi kohteliaasti. Kun pääsimme ulos, tärisin hieman, koska ulkona oli aika viileää. Edward päästi irti kädestäni aukaistessaan Aston Martinin oven. Hän piti minulle takkiaan auki, joka oli ollut autossa ja minä liutin käteni sen sisään. Se oli lämmin ja tuoksui ihan Edwardille.

- Kiitos, hymyilin hänelle. Hän otti autosta ison laatikon, jossa oli violetti nauha ympärillä ja laittoi oven kiinni. Auton valot välkähtivät, kun Edward painoi avaimella ovet lukkoon. Hän lähti kävelemään takaisin sisälle.

- Tuletko sinä? hän kysyi olkansa yli, kun jäin seisomaan paikalleni. Olin niin humaltunut Edwardin tuoksusta, että minun piti miettiä hetki miten kävellään.

- Tottakai. Mitä laatikossa on? kysyin malttamattomana. Edward vain ravisti päätää merkiksi siitä, ettei aikonut kertoa minulle. Kävelimme hissiin ja kun pääsimme koti-ovelleni, Jasper astui siitä ulos.

- Joko olet lähdössä? kysyin Jasperilta.

- Kyllä. Minulla oli oikein mukavaa, mutta minun täytyy mennä huomenna töihin, joten lähden kotiin nukkumaan, Jasper hymyili. Hän käveli hissiin samalla kun me kävelimme sisään.

Suljin oven perässämme ja Edward potkaisi kenkänsä pois. Hän käveli huoneeseeni sillä aikaa, kun avasin Conversejeni nauhat ja laitoin kengät kaappiin. Alicea ei näkynyt, joten hän oli varmaan mennyt omaan huoneeseensa. Emmettkin oli kadonnut johonkin.

Juoksin huoneeseeni ja Edward seisoi työhuoneeni puolella. Laatikko oli työpöydälläni. Otin takin pois ja laitoin sen ikkunalaudalleni, jossa tykkäsin lukea.

- Avaa se, Edward sanoi hellästi. Kävelin pöydän luo ja avasin nauhan hitaasti. Avasin laatikon kannen ja sisällä oli vanha musta Remington-kirjoituskone. En tiedä toimiko se, mutta se oli ihana. Hyppäsin Edwardin kaulaan ja hänen kätensä kietoutuivat ympärilleni.

- Kiitos Edward. Se on aivan ihana, hymyilin hänen kaulaansa vasten. Tunsin hänen pulssinsa. Se oli aika nopea.

- Olin ostamassa Alicelle lahjaa ja näin sen. Minun oli pakko ostaa se sinulle, Edward sanoi. Tunsin hänen hengityksensä ihollani. Hengitin sisään hänen tuoksuaan. Saisin pian yliannostuksen ja pyörtyisin. Vetäydyin kauemmas punastuen.

- Se on täydellinen, sanoin katsellen jalkojani.

- Minunkin pitäisi varmaan lähteä kotiin, Edward sanoi ja painoi suukon otsalleni. Hän lähti sanomatta muuta ja istahdin ikkunalaudalleni katsomaan kadulle. Huomasin Edwardin takin vieressäni ja laitoin sen peitoksi päälleni. Edwardin tuoksu valtasi nenäni, kun suljin silmäni ja hengitin sisään. Pian jo uneksin Edwardista.

**A/N: Kuka muu haluaa viettää illan Edwardin kanssa? **


	9. ALICE 4

**A/N: Emme omista muuta kuin kotitekoiset Team Edward t-paidat. **

**ALICE**

- Mitäs sinä ahmit. Montako kertaa olen sanonut, että ei ole mikään kiire syödä? Bella nauroi veljelleen.

- Mutta ruokasi on niin hyvää, Emmett sanoi ja laittoi haarukan suuhunsa. Huomasin hänen katsovan Rosalieta, mutta Rosalie käänsi katseensa pois. Hän osasi olla niin itsepäinen joskus.

Kun ruoka oli syöty, Edward ja Bella tarjoutuivat siivoamaan pöydän. Menin laittamaan musiikkia kovemmalle. Jasper tuli seisomaan viereeni. Kauttimista alkoi kuulua Natasha Bedingfieldin Soulmate.

- Rakastan tätä kappaletta, huokaisin.

- Alice. Haluaisitko tanssia kanssani? Jasper kysyi kohteliaasti. Katsoin häntä yllättyneenä.

- Minä, tuota, en osaa tanssia, sanoin nolona katsellen jalkojani. Kun vihdoin uskalsin katsoa Jasperia, hän oli ojentanut kätensä eteeni.

- Seuraa vain minua, Jasper hymyili. Otin kiinni hänen pehmeästä kädestään ja hän johdatti minut vähän edemmäs vapaalle lattialle. Hän laittoi kätensä lantiolleni ja ohjasi minun käteni kaulansa ympärille. Olimme tosi lähekkäin. Tottakai olin ollut ennenkin näin lähekkäin miehen kanssa ja lähekkäämminkin, mutta Jasperin kanssa kaikki tuntui miljoona kertaa paremmalta. Ja pelottavammalta.

"_Is it possible Mr. Lovable is already in my life? _

_ Right in front of me or maybe you're in disguise"_

Kuuntelin sanoja ja toivoin, että Jasper tajuaisi jo pyytää minua ulos, jos hänkin haluaa samaa kuin minä. Jasper pyöräytti minua ympäri ja nauroin. Soittolistalla alkoi nopeampi kappale ja Jasper pyöritti minua ympäri lattiaa. Tämähän oli hauskaa. Näin Emmettin ja Rosalien ensin juttelevan toisilleen ja sitten menevän eri puolille huonetta.

Edward ja Bella tulivat myös hetken kuluttua tanssimaan. Kaiuttimista kuului Robynin Dancing On My Own. Edward veti Bellan lähelleen ja he keikkuivat toisiaan vasten. Ei menisi kyllä kauan, että he olisivat yhdessä. Tanssimme ja pidimme hauskaa Rosalien ja Emmettin mököttäessä. Jos he eivät osaisi pitää hauskaa niin saisivat minun puolestani rauhassa mököttää.

Kun kauttimista alkoi kuulua Rooneyn When Did Your Heart Go Missing? Bella ja Edward menivät juomaan. Minä päätin tanssia niin kauan kuin Jasper haluaisi. Kun lopettaisimme tanssimisen, päätyisimme taas juttelemaan enkä saisi enää koskettaa häntä. Huomasin Bellan ja Edwardin menevän istumaan sohvalle.

Hetken kuluttua Rosalie tuli luoksemme. Jasper meni juomaan jotain.

- Alice, minulla oli ihanaa, mutta taidan vetäytyä omaan asuntooni, Rosalie sanoi.

- Nytkö jo? kysyin ihmeissäni.

- Juuri nyt. Jos veljeni on liian tyhmä eikä kysy sinua treffeille, niin muista että tyttöenergia rulettaa, Rosalie kuiskasi korvaani.

Jähmetyin paikalleni, kun mieleeni välähti kuva Jasperista ja minusta treffeillä. Olimme ravintolassa ja Jasper suuteli minua. Näen usein välähdyksiä, mitä tapahtuu, mutta eivät ne aina pidä paikkaansa. Enkä yleensä koskaan näe välähdyksiä itsestäni.

Kun palasin nykyhetkeen, huomasin Edwardin ja Bellan kävelevän käsi kädessä eteiseen. Hymyilin itsekseni ja kävelin juomaan vettä. Minulla olikin kamala jano. Huomasin Emmettin kyttäävän ovella jotain ja hetken kuluttua hän ryntäsi ovesta ulos sulkien sen perässään. Nauroin Jasperille, kun hän katsoi ovelle ihmeissään.

- Kylläpäs Emmettille tuli kiire, Jasper nauroi.

- Ehkä hän oli menossa sen punapään luokse eikä kehdannut olla ensimmäinen, joka lähtee, sanoin kohauttaen olkiani. Olin aika varma, että Emmett oli mennyt Rosalien luokse.

- Minunkin pitäisi varmaan alkaa lähteä, Jasper sanoi katsellen jalkojaan.

- Niin. Olet varmaan väsynyt, kun meillä meni eilen niin myöhään, sanoin hiljaa.

- Kauniita unia Alice, Jasper hymyili ja lähti kävelemään ovelle.

- Kauniita unia Jasper, hymyilin hänen peräänsä. Kävelin omaan makuuhuoneeseeni ja suljin huoneeni oven. Kaaduin sängylleni ja yritin muistaa välähdykseni mahdollisimman yksityiskohtaisesti. Jossain vaiheessa nukahdin.

Seuraava viikko meni vauhdilla. Maanantaina minulla oli tapaaminen tiedottajani kanssa ja päätin käydä kotimatkalla Starbucksilla. Tilasin minttusuklaakahvin ja matkalla ulos, Jasper käveli minua vastaan.

- Hei Alice, Jasper hymyili.

- Hei Jasper, sanoin hymyillen takaisin hänelle. Jasper kantoi salkkua toisessa kädessään. Hän oli varmaan matkalla töistä kotiin. Hänen kiharansa olivat hieman sekaisin ja minun teki mieli pujottaa sormeni niiden läpi. Jasper näytti hetken siltä, että meinasi sanoa jotain, mutta vain nyökkäsi ja käveli jonoon. Itse kävelin hieman allapäin autoon.

Tiistaina Bella soitti minulle, kun olin ostoksilla ja pyysi minua pyörähtämään ruokakaupassa matkalla kotiin. Kävelin kaupan käytävää kohti maitohyllyä ja huomasin tutun hahmon tulevan minua kohti. Toivottavasti meikkini näytti vielä hyvältä.

- Hei Jasper, hymyilin kun hän oli lähellä.

- Hei Alice, hän hymyili minulle ja jatkoi matkaansa. Hän näytti kiireiseltä, joten en kehdannut häiritä häntä sen enempää. Keräsin elintarvikkeet, joita tarvitsin plus pari kivaa lehteä ja maksoin ostokset.

Keskiviikkona menin kirjakauppaan etsimään kirjoja eri aikakausien tyyleistä. Olin suunnitellut jo jonkin aikaa vintagehenkistä mallistoa ja yritin etsiä inspiraatiota siihen.

Menin korkean hyllyn luo ja aloin selaamaan kirjoja läpi. Hetken kuluttua huomasin, että Jasper oli hyllyn toisella puolella. Hän luki keskittyneesti jonkin kirjan takakantta. Hänen otsansa rypistyi suloisesti hänen lukiessaan tarkkaavaisesti. Hänen kiharansa olivat taas hiukan sotkussa ja minun teki niin mieli työntää käteni hyllyjen välistä ja koskettaa niitä. Melkein työnsinkin, mutta yhtäkkiä Jasper katsoi ylös kirjastaan ja hymyili minulle. Punastuin samalla lailla kuin Bellalla oli tapana punastua. Tunsin naamani punottavan ja katsoin alas käsiini. Hän tajuaisi, että tuijotin häntä. En edes tiedä miten kauan olin seisonut siinä tuijottamassa.

- Hei Alice, Jasper sanoi hiljaa.

- Hei Jasper, sanoin ja katsoin häntä. Hän hymyili edelleen.

- Oletko löytänyt mitään kiinnostavaa? Jasper kysyi. _Kyllä, sinut._ Pakotin itseni ajattelemaan käsissäni olevia kirjoja.

- Oi, löysin pari ihan kivaa 1920-luvun mekoista kertovaa kirjaa. Entä sinä, oletko löytänyt mitään mieleistä? kysyin jatkaen keskustelua. Toivoin, ettei Jasperilla ollut tällä kertaa kiire mihinkään ja hän voisi jutella kanssani jonkin aikaa.

- Löysin etsimäni, hän sanoi. Hymyilin ja kävelin kassalle. Jasper tuli jonoon perässäni.

- Olisiko teille saanut olla jotain muuta, neiti Cullen? kassaneiti kysyi minulta. Asioin aina tässä samassa kirjakaupassa ja henkilökunta oli hieman liiankin ystävällistä, koska käytin paljon rahaa sinne.

- Ei kiitos, hymyilin ja maksoin ostokseni. Odotin Jasperia vähän kauempana sillä välin, kun hän maksoi ostoksensa. Jasper käveli hetken kuluttua luokseni.

- Voinko auttaa kantamaan ostoksesi autoon? Jasper tarjoutui auttamaan minua. Nyökkäsin hymyillen ja hän otti paperipussin, jossa oli uudet kirjani. Kävelimme autolleni ja Jasper laittoi pussin autoon.

- Nähdään taas Alice, Jasper hymyili ja lähti kävelemään nyökättyään.

- Nähdään Jasper, sanoin pettyneenä ja istuin autoon.

Torstaina menin käymään Edwardin luona töissä. Olimme suunnitelleet Bellan kanssa, että voisimme pitää perjantaina peli-illan ja tarvitsin houkutella Edwardin suostumaan siihen, että voisimme pitää peli-illan hänen luonaan. Hänen luonaan oli kaikista eniten tilaa.

Menin lasten vuodeosastolle ja näin Edwardin yhdessä huoneista. Hän jutteli pienelle, noin 4-vuotiaalle tytölle. Jäin katsomaan heitä ikkunasta. Tyttö näytti surulliselta, mutta hetken kuluttua hänen ilmeensä jo hieman kirkastui. Edward halasi tyttöä ja tyttö jo nauroi.

- Hei Alice, kuulin iloisen äänen vierestäni.

- Ai hei Angela, hymyilin hoitajalle, joka seisoi vieressäni. Hän on ehkä minun ikäiseni ja tosi nätti. Hän on aina todella ystävällinen, kun käyn tapaamassa Edwardia hänen työajallaan. Angela ja Bella tulisivat varmaan tosi hyvin toimeen keskenään.

- Edward tulee niin hyvin toimeen lasten kanssa, Angela huokaisi ihailevasti katsellen veljeäni ja pientä tyttöä huoneessa. He pelleilivät keskenään ja molemmilla näytti olevan hauskaa.

- Edwardilla on aina ollut lahja tulla toimeen lasten kanssa, hymyilin. Angela astui sisään huoneeseen ja hetken kuluttua Edward astui sieltä ulos.

- Alice. Kiva nähdä sinua, mutta on pakko kysyä, mitä sinä täällä teet? Edward kysyi ihmeissään.

- Bella teki sinulle lounasta, sanoin ja ojensin hänelle pussin, jonka sisällä oli monta eri Tupperware-astiaa. Bella oli kysynyt minulta mistä Edward piti ja olin kertonut mitä tiesin. Bella sanoi tekevänsä Edwardille lounasta, että saisin suostuteltua hänet helpommin suostumaan ideaamme, mutta minusta tuntuu, että Bella teki mielellään Edwardille lounasta.

- Minulla onkin kamala nälkä. Sano hänelle kiitos, Edward hymyili kurkistaen pussiin.

- Minäpä sanon. Oli minulla muutakin asiaa, sanoin hymyillen.

- En uskonutkaan, että Bella tekisi minulle lounasta ilman kunnon syytä, hän naurahti. Pystyin kuulemaan hänen äänestään, että hän toivoi Bellan tekevän hänelle lounasta toistekin.

- Ajattelimme, että olisi mukavaa pitää huomenna peli-ilta kaikkien meidän kuuden kesken. Ja mietimme voisiko sen pitää luonasi. Bella voisi tehdä ruokaa, sanoin hymyillen.

- Tottakai. Mihin aikaan kaikki olisivat tulossa? Voin lähteä töistä viideltä, Edward sanoi.

- Voisimme sopia tulevamme kuudelta? sanoin kysyvästi.

- Nähdään sitten. Nyt menen syömään lounasta, Edward sanoi innokkaasti ja käveli työntekijöiden taukotilaan. Nauroin veljelleni ja kävelin takaisin autoon. Vietin loppuillan soittaen kaikille ja sopien huomisesta peli-illasta. Bella mietti koko illan, mitä tarjoaisi seuraavana iltana.

Kun kello lähestyi puolta kuutta ja meidän oli aika lähteä, kävin vaihtamassa nopeasti vaatteeni. Puin päälleni lyhythihaisen tummansinisen minimekon ja mustat sukkahousut. Kengikseni valitsin mustat nauhakengät, joissa oli matala korko. Hiuksiini laitoin sinisen pannan ja ranteeseeni mustan rannerenkaan. Korviini laitoin simppelit timanttikorvikset. Olin saanut ne, kun täytin 12, mutta tykkäsin niistä edelleen. Timantithan ovat tytön paras ystävä, eikö niin? Kävelin keittöön ja huomasin, että Bella oli jo valmis lähtemään.

- Bella! Miksi sinulla on päälläsi mustaa? kysyin turhautuneena, kun huomasin, että hänellä oli päällään musta löysä pusero ja tummat pillifarkut. Hänen hiuksensa olivat korkealla ponnarilla, hänen korvissaan oli isot renkaat ja jalkaansa hän oli valinnut mustat Louboutinin korot. Olin yllättynyt, mutta iloinen, että hän oli itse valinnut korkokengät.

- Koska olen koko viikon pitänyt niitä ostamiasi värillisiä vaatteita. Nyt ne alkoivat kyllästyttää, Bella sanoi ja otti kaksi paperipussia syliinsä. Minäkin otin yhden ja kävelimme hissille. Rosalie oli jo odottamassa meitä sen edessä.

- Hei chicas, Rosalie hymyili meille. Hänellä oli päällään tummat pillifarkut ja violetti lyhythihainen silkkipusero. Ranteessaan hänellä oli kultaisia rannerenkaita, korvissaan kultaiset nappikorvikset ja jalassaan beiget korkokengät. Rosalien vaaleat hiukset laskeutuivat laineilla hänen olkapäilleen.

- Hei Rose, sanoimme taas melkein yhtä aikaa ja Bella ojensi hänelle toisen pusseista, jota kantoi. Rosalie otti sen ja kävelimme hissiin.

Kun autokuskini vei meidät Edwardin talon eteen, otimme paperipussit syliimme ja astuimme autosta ulos. Auto ajoi pois, kun vielä seisoimme talon edessä.

- Täälläkö Edward asuu? Bella kysyi hämmästyneenä.

- Niin. Tämä on hänen talonsa, sanoin kävellen ovelle. Painoin ovikelloa.

- Ei tämä ole talo. Tämä on kartano, Rosalie henkäisi, kun he molemmat astuivat vierelleni. Edward avasi oven hetken kuluttua.

- Tervetuloa matalaan majaani, Edward hymyili ja otti kaikki kolme paperipussia kannettavakseen. Astuimme sisään Bellan ja Rosalien edelleen haukkoessa henkeään.

**A/N:** **Tykkäsittekö Jasperista yhtä paljon kuin Alice? **


	10. BELLA 4

**A/N: Emme omista muuta kuin kotitekoiset Team Edward t-paidat.**

**BELLA**

Kun Alicen autokuski vei meidät Edwardin talon eteen, otimme paperipussit syliimme ja astuimme autosta ulos. Auto ajoi pois, kun vielä seisoimme talon edessä.

- Täälläkö Edward asuu? kysyin hämmästyneenä. Tiesinhän minä, että hän on rikas, mutta silti.

- Niin. Tämä on hänen talonsa, Alice sanoi kävellen ovelle ja painoi ovikelloa.

- Ei tämä ole talo. Tämä on kartano, Rosalie henkäisi, kun me molemmat astuimme Alicen viereen. Hetken kuluttua Edward avasi oven.

Olin koko viikon ollut hieman vihainen hänelle, koska en ollut kuullut hänestä mitään. Mutta kaikki se viha katosi, kun hän väläytti minulle vinon hymyn katsoen silmiini. Edward näytti hyvältä. Hänen hiuksensa olivat kosteat, joten hän oli varmaan juuri tullut suihkusta. Hänellä oli päällään musta t-paita ja vaaleat farkut. Olin hieman kateellinen vaatteille, koska ne saivat olla niin lähellä häntä. Punastuin, kun tajusin mitä ajattelin.

- Tervetuloa matalaan majaani, Edward hymyili ja otti kaikki kolme paperipussia kannettavakseen.

Astuimme sisään ja otimme kengät pois. Meillä ei ollut kenelläkään sukkia jalassa, koska olimme tulleet koroissa. Myös Edward oli paljain jaloin. Huomasin, että lattia oli lämmin. Sisäilma oli muutenkin aika lämmintä. Minulle tulisi pian kuuma pitkähihaisessa puserossani. Rosalie ja Alice kävelivät edeltä ja katosivat jonnekin, joka tarkoitti tietysti sitä, että jäin kaksin Edwardin kanssa. Edward käveli edelläni eteisestä yhdistettyyn olohuoneeseen ja keittiöön.

Ja mikä keittiö se olikaan!

- Oih! Edward, sinulla on täydellinen keittiö, huokaisin kävellessäni keittiöön. Edward laski paperipussit keittiön saarekkeelle. Annoin käteni kulkea pitkin keittiön täydellisiä tummia graniittitasoja. Keittiössä oli iso saareke, jossa oli kolme liettä vierekkäin. Se tarkoittaa kahtatoista levyä. Tiskiallas oli niin leveä, että sen ääressä mahtuisi kaksi vierekkäin työskentelemään. Ja mikä parasta, keittiössä oli kolme uunia!

- Se voi olla sinun valtakuntaasi. Minä käytän yleensä vain mikroaaltouunia, Edward totesi ja istahti baarijakkaralle saarekkeen ääreen.

- Älä vain sano, että syöt kaupan valmisruokia! huudahdin hänelle. Punastuin, kun tajusin mitä sanoin. Eihän se minulle kuulunut mitä hän söi.

- Saatan ehkä joskus turvautua sellaisiin. Lähinnä syön noutoruokaa, Edward sanoi. Aloin purkaa paperipusseja. Edwardin jääkaappi oli valtava –ja tyhjä. Siellä oli vain purkki maitoa.

- Edward, voisin olla vapaaehtoinen tekemään sinulle ruokaa, jotta saisin kokata keittiössäsi. Jääkaappisi kaipaa päivitystä. Ja luulen, että pakastimesi on yhtä tyhjä, naurahdin ja päätin tarkistaa olinko oikeassa. Pakastimessa oli vain jääpaloja ja mehujäitä.

- Bella, se olisi mahtavaa. Voisimme käydä ruokaostoksilla yhdessä. Ja tällä kertaa minä maksaisin, Edward sanoi painottaen sanaa minä. Hän ei siis pitänyt siitä, että olin maksanut tämän illan ruokaostokset.

- Olen vapaa milloin vain sinulle käy, hymyilin ja aloin etsiskellä paistinpannuja, kattiloita ja muita välineitä, joita tarvitsisin. Mikään ei ollut keittiössä sellaisella paikalla, jolle olisin ne itse laittanut.

Keräsin tasolle kaiken tarvitsemani ja aloin valmistaa salsaa ja cuaqamolea. Emmett ja Jasper tulisivat kohta ja veljeni tuntien pitäisi olla jotain syötävää valmiina. Saatuani ne valmiiksi aloin paahtaa tortillasipsejä pannulla. Edward istui baarijakkaralla koko ajan ja katseli minua. Tunsin punastelevani vähän väliä, koska en ollut tottunut siihen, että joku katseli ruoanvalmistustani.

- Mikset ryhtynyt kokiksi? Edward kysyi yhtäkkiä.

- Rakastan kokkausta, mutten halunnut tehdä sitä työkseni, koska olisin menettänyt intohimoni sitä kohtaan, sanoin ja asettelin tortillasipsit ja dipit tarjottimelle. Sen jälkeen työnsin tarjottimen Edwardin eteen. Aloin valmistaa kookoskanaa, koska pitäisi hautua uunissa tunti.

- Emmehän haluaisi sitä. En ole koskaan syönyt yhtä hyvää ruokaa kuin sinun tekemäsi, Edward hymyili ja alkoi syödä sipsejä.

- Kiitos. Äitini sanoo aina, että minusta tulee täydellinen vaimo, koska osaan kokata, nauroin. Äidilläni oli tapana sanoa, että tie miehen sydämeen kulkee vatsan kautta. Jos se oli totta, en ymmärrä miten äitini oli saanut isäni rakastumaan itseensä. Äiti ei osannut käyttää edes mikroaaltouunia.

- Olet muutenkin aika täydellinen, Edward mumisi. Ainakin luulen hänen sanoneen niin. En ollut ihan varma, että olin kuullut oikein, joten päätin pysyä hiljaa.

Miten ihanaa olisikaan, jos hän ajattelisi niin. Käännyin selin Edwardiin, ettei hän nähnyt kasvojani ja teeskentelin tekeväni jotain. Naamani oli varmaan ihan punainen.

Kun kana oli uunissa, aloin leipoa omenapiirakkaa. Muistin ohjeen ulkoa, koska se oli Emmettin lempijälkiruokaa. Kun piirakka oli uunissa, oli minulla vielä tarpeita suklaahippukekseihin. Tein taikinan ja painelin sen keksien muotoon uunipellille. Työnsin pellin uuniin ja laitoin veden kiehumaan jasmiiniriisiä varten.

Olin juuri mittaamassa riisiä kattilaan, kun ovikello soi. Edward nousi ylös baarijakkaralta ja käveli eteiseen. Mittasin lopunkin riisin kattilaan kiehuvan veden joukkoon ja siivosin jälkeni.

- Hei jätkä! veljeni ääni kaikui eteisestä. Emmett oli saapunut.

Minnehän Alice ja Rosalie olivat kadonneet? Heistä ei ollut näkynyt jälkeäkään sen jälkeen, kun olimme saapuneet.

Nostin valmiita keksejä täynnä olevan pellin saarekkeelle. Huomasin Emmettin ja Jasperin kävelevän keittiöön Edward perässään.

Emmett tuli halaamaan minua. Halasin veljeäni innokkaasti, koska hänen halaamisensa sai aina kaikki huoleni katoamaan. Ja nyt olin huolestunut siitä, miten paljon ajattelin Edwardia.

- Hei systeri! Emmett sanoi halatessaan minua.

- Hei Em, hymyilin ja painoin suukon hänen poskelleen. Kun vetäydyimme molemmat kauemmas toisistamme, nyökkäsimme Jasperin kanssa tervehdyksen toisillemme ja huomasin Emmettin kurottautuvan ottamaan yhden keksin pelliltä.

- Au au au, Emmett ulisi polttaessaan sormensa ja pudotaessaan keksin takaisin pellille. Jasper ja Edward nauroivat kippurassa Emmettille.

- Se oli ihan oikein sinulle. Ei pitäisi olla tuollainen hätähousu! sanoin tuimasti, mutten pystynyt olemaan nauramatta toisten mukana.

- Mutta…, Emmett alkoi sanoaa, mutta päätti jättää sen sanomatta.

Emmett ja Jasper menivät istumaan sohvaryhmän luokse. Edwardin olohuoneessa oli neljän valkoisen kahdenistuttavan sohvan ryhmä. Ne oli sijoitettu vastakkain toisiaan neliön muotoon ja niiden keskellä oli iso sohvapöytä. Siinä olisikin hyvä pelata, mitä ikinä pelaisimmekaan tänään.

Edward auttoi minua kattamaan ruokapöydän ja huomasin Alicen ja Rosalien tulevan myös istumaan sohville tehdessäni salaattia hetkeä myöhemmin. Alice istui Jasperin viereen ja Rosalie istui Emmettiä vastapäätä.

Otin riisikattilan pois liedeltä riisin kypsennyttyä ja laitoin sen tarjoiluastiaan. Nostelin keksit tarjoilulautaselle ja nostin samaan aikaan omenapiirakan uunista saarekkeelle, kun Edward nosti kanan toisesta uunista ja kantoi sen pöytään. Työskentelimme täydellisessä harmoniassa toistemme kanssa aivan kuin olisimme tehneet tätä vuosia. Otin salaattikipon toiseen käteeni ja riisikipon toiseen ja kannoin ne pöytään. Kaikki istuutuivat pöytään.

- Mitäs me oikein syödään tänään? Alice kysyi innokkaasti.

- Jasmiiniriisiä ja kookoskanaa sekä salaattia, Edward vastasi ennen kuin ehdin saada sanaa suustani. Hymyilin hänelle kiitoksen. Kaikki alkoivat syödä nälkäisinä.

Kun kaikki ruoka oli syöty, aloimme Edwardin ja Alicen kanssa siivota pöytää. Jasper meni etsimään lautapelejä Edwardin työhuoneesta ja Emmett sekä Rosalie menivät huoneen toiselle puolelle sekoittamaan drinkkejä.

Vein ensimmäisen erän tiskejä Edwardin jättimäiseen tiskialtaaseen ja käännyin ympäri kävelläkseni takaisin, kun törmäsin taakseni ilmestyneseen Aliceen. Törmäsin Aliceen täydellä vauhdilla ja hänen sylissään ollut kanavuoka kaatui vaatteilleni. Astiassa oli ollut jäljellä enää lientä, joka nyt koristi vaatteitani. Onneksi neste ei ollut enää kuumaa.

- Anteeksi Bella! Tulit kauhealla vauhdilla enkä pystynyt enää pysähtymään, Alice kiljaisi.

- Ei se mitään. Minun vikanihan se täysin oli. Ainut huono puoli tässä on, että minun täytyy lähteä kotiin, koska en voi istua Edwardin valkoiselle sohvalle tämän näköisenä, sanoin harmistuneena. Olin niin odottanut tätä peli-iltaa.

- Älä nyt höpsi! Eiköhän sinulle jotain päälle löydy, Alice sanoi. Hän laski nyt tyhjän vuokan tiskialtaaseen ja hävisi jonnekin. Otin tiskialtaan reunalta talouspaperia ja yritin pyyhkiä suurimman osan liemestä pois puseroltani. Edward kantoi loput tiskit pöydästä tiskialtaaseen ja tuli seisomaan luokseni.

- Näytän varmaan ihan kamalalta, sanoin katsellen jalkojani. Tunsin Edwardin etusormen leukani alla ja hän nosti kasvoni ylöspäin niin, että katseemme kohtasivat.

- Näyttäisit kauniilta jätesäkissäkin, Edward sanoi. Tunsin hengitykseni salpaantuvan, kun Edwardin kasvot liikkuivat lähemmäs omiani. Hän aikoisi suudella minua. Pitäisi hengittää, mutten ole varma muistanko enää miten se tapahtuu. Nenämme jo melkein koskettivat toisiaan.

- Bella! Löysin vanhat legginsini, mutta sinun täytyy tyytyä Edwardin paitaan. Anteeksi, en kai keskeyttänyt mitään? Alice sanoi, kun vetäydyin kauemmas Edwardista.

- Mutta Alice…, Edward alkoi sanoa, mutta Alice vain heilautti kättään keskeyttääkseen hänet. Kävelin Alicen perässä isoon makuuhuoneeseen. Sen täytyi olla huone, jossa Edward nukkui.

- Oikean puoleisesta ovesta pääset kylpyhuoneeseen ja vasemman puoleisen oven takana on vaatehuone. Ota sieltä jokin paita. Luotan arvostelukykyysi tällä kertaa, Alice sanoi ja antoi harmaat legginsit minulle. Minä vain nyökkäsin ja Alice käveli huoneesta pois.

Avasin kylpyhuoneen oven ja astuin sisään. Kylpyhuoneen takaseinällä oli kaksi suihkua vierekkäin. Altaitakin oli kaksi ison peilin edessä. Kylpyhuone oli selvästi suunniteltu pariskunnalle. Otin omat vaatteeni pois ja vedin Alicen legginsit jalkaani. Pesin vartaloani hieman, koska lientä oli tullut ihooni puseroni läpi. Sitten tajusin virheeni. Joutuisin kävelemään vaatehuoneeseen ilman paitaa. Jätin omat vaatteeni Edwardin pyykkikoriin. Enköhän saisi ne Alicen kautta joskus takaisin.

Suunnilleen juoksin kylpyhuoneesta vaatehuoneeseen. Kun astuin sisään, nenäni valtasi Edwardin tuoksu. Se oli niin päätähuimaavan ihana, että minun täytyi ottaa tukea hyllystä. Sormeni liukuivat pitkin Edwardin rekillä roikkuvia vaatteita. Täällä hän pukeutui joka päivä. Täällä hän on joka aamu alasti. Punastuin omille ajatuksilleni. Ei minun pitäisi ajatella näin Alicen veljestä.

- Bella! Mikä siellä oikein kestää? kuulin Alicen huutavan makuuhuoneen ovelta. Nappasin käteeni ensimmäisenä osuvan t-paidan ja vetäisin sen päälleni. Se oli kuin löysä tunika.

Kävelin olohuoneeseen, jossa kaikki jo odottivat minua valmiin Monopoly-laudan ympärillä. Istuin Edwardin viereen ja tunsin hänen kiertävän kätensä ympärilleni.

**A/N: Tykkäsittekö Edwardin keittiöstä yhtä paljon kuin me?**


	11. ROSALIE 3

**A/N: Emme omista muuta kuin kotitekoiset Team Edward t-paidat.**

**ROSALIE**

- Tervetuloa matalaan majaani, Edward hymyili ja otti kaikki kolme paperipussia kannettavakseen. Astuimme sisään ja otimme kengät pois. Huomasin Bellan ja Edwardin hymyilevän toisilleen niin kuin me emme olisi Alicen kanssa edes olleet paikalla. Alice otti kiinni kädestäni ja veti minut perässään makuuhuoneeseen, jossa oli pinkit seinät. No enpä olisi kuvitellut Edwardin valitsevan sellaista maalia.

- Ennen kuin edes ajattelet sitä, minä valitsin maalin. Tämä on minun huoneeni silloin kun olen täällä yötä, Alice hymyili minulle. Istahdin sängylle, jolle oli levitetty Chanelin päiväpeitto. Alicella oli pakkomielle kaikkeen Chaneliin.

- Ehdin jo ihmetelläkin sitä. Mutta kiitos, että selvensit asian minulle, hymyilin Alicelle. Alice istui viereeni.

- Huomasitko, kuinka Bella katsoi veljeäni? Alice kysyi innoissaan.

- He ovat ihan lääpällään toisiinsa, hymyilin. Olin todella onnellinen Bellan puolesta, koska en ollut koskaan nähnyt häntä kenenkään kanssa. Bella oli aina yksin ja jollain tavalla Edward toi esiin Bellasta puolia, jotka olivat aina olleet piilossa.

- Ei mene kauan, että he ovat pari, Alice sanoi haaveillen. Juorusimme keskenämme vielä jonkin aikaa vain ollaksemme varmoja, että Edward ja Bella saisivat olla hetken kahdestaan.

- Hei jätkä! tuttu möreä ääni kaikui eteisessä. Tunsin sydämeni alkavan tykyttää kuullessani sen. Aivoni ajattelivat Voi ei! ja sydämeni huusi vartaloni haluavan Emmettin pitävän minua lähellään. Olin viimeksi nähnyt Emmettiä sunnuntaiaamuna, kun hän lähti asunnostani. Emmett oli tullut luokseni yöksi, mutta olimme tehneet kaikkea muuta paitsi nukkuneet. Olin meinannut tulla hulluksi kuluneella viikolla, koska kaikki mitä ajattelin oli Emmett. Hän tunkeutui jopa uniini.

- Joko mennään olohuoneeseen? Alice sanoi innoissaan ja pomppasi ylös sängyltä.

- Haluat vain päästä veljeni luo, sanoin hymyillen ja nousin seisomaan Alicen vierelle. Alice näytti minulle kieltään. Kävelimme olohuoneeseen ja Alice hyppäsi istumaan Jasperin viereen sohvalle. Emmett istui toisella sohvalla ja istuin häntä vastapäätä. Se jätti yhden sohvan tyhjäksi. Huomasin Edwardin ja Bellan tekevän jotain keittiössä. Alice höpötti jotain Jasperille ja Emmett heilutteli kulmakarvojaan ehdottelevasti minun suuntaani.

Päätin katsoa toiseen suuntaan, etten hyppäisi Emmettin syliin kaikkien edessä. Jos katsoisin edes hetken hänen silmiinsä, en voisi vastustaa hänen vetovoimaansa. Hänen sylissään kaikki tuntuu niin oikealta, mutten voi edes kuvitella miten raivoissaan Bella olisi jos saisi tietää minun maanneen hänen veljensä kanssa. Huomasin Bellan ja Edwardin kantavan ruokia pöytään ja siirryimme kaikki ruokapöydän ääreen.

- Mitäs me oikein syödään tänään? Alice kysyi innokkaasti.

- Jasmiiniriisiä ja kookoskanaa sekä salaattia, Edward vastasi ja huomasin Bellan hymyilevän hänelle. He olivat ihan selvästi hulluna toisiinsa vaikkeivat sitä itselleen myöntäisikään. Kaikki alkoivat syödä nälkäisinä, Emmett ilmeisesti kaikista nälkäisimpänä.

Kun kaikki ruoka oli syöty, menimme Emmettin kanssa sekoittamaan drinkkejä. Bella, Alice ja Edward alkoivat siivota pöytää. Jasper katosi Edwardin työhuoneeseen. Oli mukavaa olla kahdestaan Emmettin kanssa hetki, mutta olisi vielä mukavampaa olla kahdestaan pidemmän aikaa. Minun pitäisi tehdä töitä pitääkseni ajatukseni kurissa. Tunsin Emmettin käden kietoutuvan ympärilleni.

- Lopeta! tiuskaisin ja yritin läpsäistä käden pois ympäriltäni, mutta se ei liikahtanutkaan.

- Älä viitsi kultakutri. Minulla on ollut sinua ikävä, Emmett huokaisi niskaani. Tunsin hänen kuuman hengityksensä ihoani vasten ja yhtäkkiä minullakin oli kuuma.

- Mehän sovimme, että pidämme tämän salassa. Mitä tämä ikinä nyt onkaan, huokaisin. Yhtäkkiä kuului Bellan kiljaisu ja Emmettin ote hellitti hetkeksi. Tunsin tilaisuuteni tulleen ja vetäydyin kauemmas hänestä. Kurkkasin keittiöön, jossa Bella ja Alice kiistelivät jostain. Bellan vaatteet näyttivät olevan liemen peitossa.

- Kultakutri, Emmett sanoi huomattuaan karkaamiseni, kun hän oli varmistanut katseellaan, että hänen siskonsa oli kunnossa. Emmett tuntui olevan aika ylisuojelevainen siskoaan kohtaan.

- Kuuleppas nyt, Emmett. Voit lopettaa tuon hurmurin leikkimisen siihen paikkaan. Se ei toimi kuitenkaan, tuhahdin ja aloin kaadella juomia juomasekoittimeen.

- Minkä ihmeen leikkimisen? Ei minun tarvitse leikkiä, se tulee minulle luonnostaan. Ja viimeksi se tuntui toimivan tosi hyvin, Emmett nauroi ja alkoi nostella laseja tarjottimelle. Kohautin vain olkapäitäni ja katsoin keittiön puolelle. Bella oli kadonnut johonkin Alicen kanssa ja Edward tiskasi. Kerrankin joku mies, joka teki myös kotitöitä. Teimme drinkit loppuun puhumatta mitään ja kannoimme ne olohuoneen pöydän ääreen, johon Jasper oli levittämässä Monopoly-lautaa ja rahoja. Alice tuli istumaan Jasperin viereen ja minä istahdin heidän viereiselle sohvalle. Emmett istui minua vastapäätä ja Edward istui Jasperia ja Alicea vastapäätä. Otin drinkin ja kulautin sen alas. Hetken kuluttua Alice nousi ylös ja käveli ovelle, joka varmaan johti Edwardin makuuhuoneeseen.

- Bella! Mikä siellä oikein kestää? kuulin Alicen huutavan makuuhuoneen ovella Bellalle. Alice tuli takaisin istumaan Jasperin viereen ja kohta myös Bella astui ulos makuuhuoneen ovesta. Hänellä oli päällään musta t-paita, joka selvästikin kuului Edwardille. Se oli Bellalle kuin tunika, mutta se näytti ihan kivalta hänen päällään. Paidan alla hänellä oli harmaat legginsit. Bella käveli istumaan Edwardin viereen ja huomasin Edwardin kietovan kätensä Bellan ympärille. Emmett murahti. Bella loi Emmettiin vihaisen katseen.

- Systeri, miksi sinulla on Eddien paita päälläsi? Emmett kysyi. Hän kuulosti hieman vihaiselta.

- Koska omani päälle kaatui liemikulho. Olisiko parempi, jos kulkisin alasti? Bella kysyi veljeltään. Edward veti pitkän henkäyksen mielikuvan selvästikin välähtäessä hänen mieleensä.

- Anna olla, Emmett vain tokaisi. Kaikki muutkin ottivat lasit ja aloimme pelata Monopolya.

Peli loppui siihen, kun Emmett meni konkurssiin. Hän oli kiinnittänyt kaikki tonttinsa ja lainannut jopa melkein kaikilta meistä rahaa. Minä sen sijaan voitin koko pelin. Emmett mökötti sohvalla, kun Bella ja Edward menivät keittiöön valmistamaan iltapalaa ja Jasper ja Alice menivät viemään peliä pois ja hakemaan uutta tilalle. Katselin Emmettin mökötystä jonkin aikaa, kunnes kyllästyin siihen. Nousin sohvalta ylös ja kävelin Emmettin luo. Istuin hänen viereensä.

- Älä mökotä. Ei aina voi voittaa, sanoin hänelle.

- Hyvähän se on siinä kehuskella. Sinä et hävinnyt, Emmett sanoi ja jatkoi mököttämistä.

- Voin hyvittää sen sinulle, kun muut menevät nukkumaan, kuiskasin hänen korvaansa. Hänen ilmeestään päätellen häntä ei harmittanut enää yhtään.

- Tuo oli sitten lupaus, Emmett sanoi.

- Mitä sinä nyt lupasit, Rose? Bella kysyi tullessaan istumaan viereiselle sohvalle.

- Lupasin hävitä ensi kerralla, hymyilin. Edward tuli keittiöstä kantaen tarjotinta, joka oli täynnä dippivihanneksia. Hän laittoi ne pöydälle ja Emmett alkoi heti syödä niitä. Miten hänellä voi olla aina nälkä? Edward istui Bellan viereen juuri, kun Jasper ja Alice tulivat takaisin kantaen Scrabblea. He istuutuivat yhdelle sohvista vierekkäin. Jasper levitti laudan pöydälle.

- Voimme varmaan pelata joukkueina, kun istumme jo valmiiksi näin? Alice sanoi hymyillen.

Otimme määrätyn määrän kirjaimia ja oli meidän vuoromme aloittaa. Emmett tietysti halusi olla hauska ja kirjoitti keskelle lautaa sanan ja Jasperin vuoro oli seuraavana. He kirjoittivat sanan RAKKAUS. Sitten oli Edwardin ja Bellan vuoro. He pysyttelivät turvallisella maaperällä sanallaan RUOKA.

Oli taas meidän vuoromme. Minä kirjoitin laudalle sanan ORGASMI. Se sai Emmettin melkein tukehtumaan juomaansa. Jasper ja Alice kirjoittivat sanan HALAUS, Edward ja Bella taas sanan YSTÄVÄ.

Annoin Emmettin päättää sanan tällä kertaa ja hän kirjoitti sanan PARAS. Hän luultavasti yritti vihjailla minulle jotain. Jasper ja Alice kirjoittivat sanan SUUKKO. Bella ja Edward olivat taas tylsiä sanallaan LAHJA.

Oli minun vuoroni päättä sanamme ja kirjoitin sanan PORNO. Emmett alkoi nauraa vieressäni ja Jasper löi häntä käsivarteen. Jasper kirjoitti sanan LOPETTAA. Hymyilin veljelleni. Hän osasi olla kyllä yksi tosikko joskus. Bella ja Edward kirjoittivat sanan VIINI.

Emmett kirjoitti sanan SAADA. Se oli kilttiä aikaisempiin sanoihimme verrattuna, mutta ymmärsin kyllä mihin hän viittasi sillä. Jasper ja Alice kirjoittivat sanan OJENTAA. Jasper selvästikin uhkaili Emmettiä. Olimmeko noin läpinäkyviä? Jasper tappaisi Emmettin, jos saisi tietää meidän olevan yhdessä. Tai mitä ikinä tämä nyt sitten olikaan. Edward ja Bella kirjoittivat sanan HAUSKA.

Minä kirjotin sanan ULOS. Emmett katsoi minua tajuten mihin sillä viittasin. Jasper ja Alice kirjoittivat sanan OVI. Selvästikin se tuli meidän sanastamme. Edward ja Bella jatkoivat samalla linjalla ja kirjoittivat sanan KAHVA.

Emmett kirjoitti sanan TULLA. Hän ilmeisesti ajatteli kaiken aina kaksimielisesti. Jasper ja Alice kirjoittivat sanan KORU. Bella ja Edward kirjoittivat sanan TUULI.

Minä kirjoitin sanan KAUHU. Emmett hykerteli vieressäni. Jasper ja Alice kirjoittivat sanan TUO. Bella ja Edward kirjoittivat sanan KOPPI.

Emmett kirjoitti laudalle sanan SUU, jolloin laudalla oli peräkkäin sanat suu ja seksi. Siihen peli sitten loppuikin, koska kirjaimet loppuivat.

- Näyttää siltä, että voititte meidät yhdellä pisteellä, Edward sanoi minulle ja Emmettille.

- Jes! Hyvä kultakutri, Emmett nauroi ja hymyili minulle.

- Vaikka kyllä teillä oli yksi vuoro enemmän kuin kellään muulla, joten oikeasti olisitte hävinneet kolmella pisteellä, Bella kuiskasi korvaani hetken kuluttua.

- Ei kerrota sitä Emmettille, koska hän on niin hyvällä tuulella, sanoin ja katsoin Emmettiä, joka brassaili voitollaan Jasperille. Alice ja Jasper olivat hävinneet meille kahdeksalla pisteellä. Mutta ei se heitä tuntunut haittaavaan. Emmett näytti niin onnelliselta.

**A/N: Kuka muu haluaisi pelata lautapelejä ton jengin kanssa? **


	12. ALICE 5

**A/N: Emme omista muuta kuin kotitekoiset Team Edward t-paidat.**

**ALICE**

- Bella! Mikä siellä oikein kestää? huusin ovelta Edwardin makuuhuoneeseen.

Bella oli luultavasti Edwardin vaatehuoneessa, koska häntä ei näkynyt. Menin istumaan takaisin Jasperin viereen ja kiljahtelin sisäisesti. Hän oli niin lähellä. Jos kurottaisin kättäni vain hieman, voisin koskettaa häntä. Olin niin uppoutunut omiin ajatuksiini, etten huomannut Bellan tulevan ulos makuuhuoneesta. Havahduin ajatuksistani, kun kuulin Emmettin murahtavan. Hän on kuin iso nallekarhu.

- Systeri, miksi sinulla on Eddien paita päälläsi? Emmett kysyi vihaisesti.

- Koska omani päälle kaatui liemikulho. Olisiko parempi, jos kulkisin alasti? Bella kysyi Emmettiltä.

Edward veti pitkän henkäyksen mielikuvan selvästikin välähtäessä hänen mieleensä. Veljeni osaa joskus olla kyllä tosi ilmiselvä.

- Anna olla, Emmett vain tokaisi. Otimme kaikki juotavaa ja aloimme pelata Monopolya.

Pelasimme jonkun aikaa, kunnes Emmett meni konkurssiin ja Rosalie voitti. Bella ja Edward menivät keittiöön tekemään jotain syömistä sillä välin kun Emmett mökötti ja Rosalie hymyili riemuissaan, koska oli voittanut.

- Mennäänkö hakemaan joku toinen peli? Jasper kysyi minulta, kun olimme siivonneet pelin pois pöydältä.

- Mennään vaan, hymyilin ja nousimme sohvalta ylös. Rosalie iski minulle silmää, kun lähdin kävelemään Jasperin perässä Edwardin työhuonetta kohti. Emme puhuneet mitään matkalla. Jasper käveli suoraan kirjahyllyn luo, joka oli täynnä erilaisia lautapelejä. Veljeni on aika nörtti.

- Mitä pelattaisiin seuraavaksi? Jasper kysyi katsellen pelejä.

- Jasper, mikset sinä ikinä pyydä minua ulos? kysyin ja läpsäytin käteni suuni eteen. Se vain lipsahti ulos. Luulin vain ajatelleeni sitä. Jasper kääntyi katsomaan minua.

- Mitä sinä sanoit? hän kysyi.

- Sanoin, että miten olisi Scrabble? vastasin nopeasti.

Jasper katsoi minua kuin olisin tärähtänyt, mutta kohautti vain olkapäitään ja kääntyi takaisin katsomaan kirjahyllyä. Hän otti pelilaatikon hyllystä ja lähti kävelemään olohuoneeseen. Huokaisin helpotuksesta. Onneksi hän ei ollut kuullut mitä sanoin juuri. Haluan, että hän haluaa pyytää minua ulos eikä vain luule haluavansa.

Kävelin Jasperin perässä olohuoneeseen ja istuimme sohvalle vierekkäin. Edward ja Bella istuivat meidän vastapäisellä sohvalla ja Emmett istui edelleen samalla paikalla, mutta Rosalie oli siirtynyt istumaan hänen viereensä. Jasper levitti pelilaudan pöydälle.

- Voimme varmaan pelata joukkueina, kun istumme jo valmiiksi näin? sanoin hymyillen. Ehkäpä Rosalie huomaisi miten paljon hän piti Emmettistä, jos he olisivat samassa joukkueessa. Ja ehkä veljeni vihdoin uskaltaisi kertoa Bellalle ihastuksestaan. Ja näin saisin myös olla Jasperin lähellä.

Peli loppui pian.

- Näyttää siltä, että voititte meidät yhdellä pisteellä, Edward sanoi Rosalielle ja Emmettille.

- Jes! Hyvä kultakutri, Emmett nauroi.

- Voitinpas sinut kerrankin, Emmett brassaili Jasperille.

- Se oli ainoastaan siskoni ansiota, Jasper sanoi happamana. Emmett vain nauroi.

- Sinä et tainnut kyllä edes keskittyä koko peliin, Emmett sanoi ja käveli hakemaan lisää juotavaa itselleen.

Voisiko se olla totta, että sain Jasperin hermostumaan istumalla hänen vieressään? Oma sydämeni pamppaili kurkussani, kun tunsin Jasperin ottavan käteni omaansa. Bella ja Rosalie kuiskailivat keskenään jotain ja Edward meni Emmettin perässä hakemaan juotavaa. Huomasin Bellan ja Rosalienkin menevän juomapöydän luo, mikä tarkoitti, että jäimme Jasperin kanssa kahden. Jasper kääntyi istumaan kasvokkain kanssani.

- Alice, hän aloitti, muttei sanonut muuta.

- Niin? kysyin hermostuneesti.

- Alice, pidän sinusta todella paljon. Lähtisitkö ulos kanssani? hän kysyi ja tunsin kuinka hänen kätensä tärisivät omiani vasten. Minun oli pakko hengittää syvään, etten pyörtyisi.

- Luulin jo, ettet koskaan kysyisi, hymyilin ja halasin Jasperia. Se taisi tulla yllätyksenä hänelle, mutta pian hänen kätensä kuitenkin kiertyivät ympärilleni. Taustalta alkoi kuulua musiikkia ja kun vetäydyimme pois halauksesta, näin muiden tanssivan takan edessä. Selvästikin viina oli virrannut, koska Bella ja Edward eivät olisi muuten millään tanssineet niin vapautuneesti keskenään kuin nyt.

- Mentäisiinkö mekin tanssimaan? Jasper kysyi varovasti. Minä nyökkäsin ja nousimme ylös sohvalta. Pidin käteni Jasperin kädessä ja annoin hänen johdattaa minut tanssimaan muiden sekaan. Stereoista kuului Katy Perryn Teenage Dream ja kaikilla näytti olevan hauskaa. Tanssimme kappaleen loppuun ja seuraavaksi stereoista alkoi kaikua P!nkin Raise Your Glass. Joka kerta, kun kappaleessa laulettiin raise your glass, Emmett nosti lasinsa korkealle ja otti hörpyn. Me muut vain nauroimme hänelle. Jasper pyöritti minua eikä päästänyt kädestäni irti koko aikana.

Kappaleen loputtua Emmett alkoi huojua uhkaavasti ja Rosalie talutti hänet sohvalle. Stereoista alkoi kuulua Enrique Iglesiasin Somebody's Me ja tunsin Jasperin vetävän minut lähemmäs itseään. Hän oli niin lähellä, että tunsin hänen hengityksensä kaulallani. Painoin pääni hänen olkapäätään vasten ja liikuin musiikin mukana.

Huomasin Edwardin vetäneen Bellan kiinni vartaloonsa ja Bella oli kietonut kätensä Edwardin kaulan ympärille aivan kuten minun käteni olivat Jasperin kaulan ympärillä. Bella oli painanut päänsä Edwardin rintakehää vasten, heidän pituuseronsa kun oli hieman suurempi kuin minun ja Jasperin. Edward näytti siltä, ettei haluaisi koskaan päästää irti Bellasta. Eikä se varmaan olisi Bellaa yhtään haitannutkaan. He kävivät yhteen kuin kattila ja kansi, näin helposti sanottuna, muttei heistä kumpikaan tuntunut tajuavan sitä.

Pian huomasin, että kappale loppui ja olin koko ajan vain ajatellut miten Edward ja Bella sopisivat toisilleen, kun minun olisi pitänyt nauttia Jasperin kanssa tanssimisesta. Lady Gagan Alejandro alkoi soida seuraavaksi ja henkäisin Jasperille, että käyn hakemassa itselleni juomista. Bella tuli myös hakemaan juomista, kun olin kaatamassa itselleni drinkkiä. Jasper ja Edward menivät istumaan Rosalien ja Emmettin seuraksi sohvalle.

- Näytätte tulevan hyvin toimeen Edwardin kanssa, sanoin Bellalle, kun hän kaatoi itselleen drinkkiä.

- Niin tekin Jasperin kanssa, Bella sanoi kiertäen aiheen.

- Hän pyysi minua treffeille! Kiljahdin niin hiljaa kuin pystyin ja Bella halasi minua.

- Sehän on mahtavaa, Alice! Bella hymyili ja hymyilin takaisin.

- Jasper on niin ihana. Toivottavasti se käy Rosellekin, sanoin huolestuneena.

- Tottakai käy. Hän haluaa vain, että olet onnellinen. Ja hän haluaa myös Jasperin olevan onnellinen. Jos se sattuu tapahtumaan, kun te kaksi olette yhdessä, en usko Rosella olevan mitään sitä vastaan, Bella sanoi. Hän tietää aina mitä sanoa, kun minulla oli epävarma olo jostain.

- Kiitos Bella. Ja ihan vain tiedoksesi, minua ei yhtään haittaisi, jos Edward olisi se, joka saa sinut onnelliseksi, sanoin ja kävelin istumaan Jasperin viereen sohvalle. Jasper jutteli jotain Emmettin kanssa.

Taisin yllättää Bellan sanomalla mitä sanoin, koska hänellä kesti hetki ennen kuin hän tuli istumaan Edwardin viereen sohvalle. Edward väläytti Bellalle hymyn ja Bella punastui. Voi, he olivat niin suloisia yhdessä!

- Voisimme tehdä tästä perinteen. Peli-illasta siis, Edward hymyili hetken kuluttua.

- Se olisi hauskaa, sanoin innoissani.

- Kerran kuussa täällä. Sovittu? Rosaliekin sanoi.

-Sovittu, kaikki sanoivat yhteen ääneen ja puheensorina jatkui sen jälkeen. Emmett ja Jasper tuntuivat juttelevan autoista ja Rosalie liittyi keskusteluun. Bella vei tyhjiä laseja keittiöön ja siirryin istumaan Edwardin viereen. Edward katseli Bellaa, joka touhusi jotain keittiössä.

- Hän on ihana, eikö vain? kysyin Edwardilta.

- Enemmän kuin ihana, Edward huokaisi ja kun hän tajusi sanoneensa sen ääneen, hän henkäisi nopeasti ja katsoi minua kauhuissaan.

- Edward, pyytäisit häntä ulos kanssasi. Olen varma, että Bella pitää sinusta. Ja te sopisitte niin hyvin toisillenne. Hänet on kuin luotu tuohon keittiöön. Tai pikemminkin, keittiö on kuin luotu Bellalle, sanoin hiljaa katsellen Bellan puuhastelua.

Taloon oli tehty täysi remontti kuusi vuotta sitten, kun Edward oli sanonut muuttavansa siihen. Äitini oli halunnut tehdä talosta sopivan perheelle, jonka Edward joskus tulevaisuudessa hankkisi. Keittiön hän oli varmasti suunnitellut Bellaa ajatellen. Äitini on puhunut siitä asti, kun tapasi Bellan ensimmäistä kertaa, miten hän olisi täydellinen Edwardille.

- Sinun ei olisi kyllä pitänyt tehdä sitä, Alice. Vaikka Bella näyttääkin hyvältä paidassani, kastikekulhon kaataminen hänen päälleen ei ollut kovin kilttiä, Edward sanoi vaihtaen aihetta.

- No se ei ehkä ollut kovin järkevää, mutta ilmeesi oli näkemisen arvoinen, kun Bella astui huoneestasi ulos, sanoin ja join lasini tyhjäksi. Ilta oli vielä nuori, joten vielä voisi tapahtua mitä vaan.

**A/N: Lähtisittekö tekin Jasperin kanssa treffeille? **


	13. ROSALIE 4

**A/N: Emme omista muuta kuin kotitekoiset Team Edward t-paidat.**

**ROSALIE**

- Vaikka kyllä teillä oli yksi vuoro enemmän kuin kellään muulla, joten oikeasti olisitte hävinneet kolmella pisteellä, Bella kuiskasi korvaani hetken kuluttua.

- Ei kerrota sitä Emmettille, koska hän on niin hyvällä tuulella, sanoin ja katsoin Emmettiä, joka brassaili voitollaan Jasperille. Alice ja Jasper olivat hävinneet meille kahdeksalla pisteellä. Mutta ei se heitä tuntunut haittaavaan.

Emmett näytti niin onnelliselta kävellessään hakemaan juomista ja Edwardin liittyessä hänen seuraansa. Bella ja minäkin liityimme heidän seuraansa hetken kuluttua. Huomasin Jasperin haluavan olla hetken Alicen kanssa kahden.

Emmett käänsi musiikkia kovemmalla, kun kaikki olivat saaneet juotavaa ja aloimme tanssia takan edessä. Emmett oli hyvä tanssija vaikka olisin kuvitellut hänen vain huojuvan lattialla. Hän oli varmasti kaikkien juhlien tunnelman kohottaja. Joimme aika lailla sillä välin kun veljeni ja Alice juttelivat sohvalla. Huomasin Alicen halaavan Jasperia, kun stereoista kuului Katy Perryn Teenage Dream. Jasper näytti hieman yllättyneeltä, mutta halasi Alicea pian takaisin.

Vilkaisin Edwardia ja Bellaa, joilla näytti olevan hauskaa. He tanssivat yhdessä nauraen. En muista milloin olisin nähnyt Bellaa niin vapautuneena kuin hän oli Edwardin kanssa. Ja olin kuullut sekä Alicelta että Jasperilta, että Edwardkin oli aika tosikko. Ei hän siltä kyllä Bellan kanssa näyttänyt. Pian Jasper ja Alicekin liittyivät seuraamme tanssimaan. Lauloimme mukana ja tanssimme kaikki iloisina.

Seuraavaksi alkoi kuulua P!nkin Raise Your Glass. Emmett nosti lasinsa korkealle ja otti hörpyn joka kerta, kun laulussa kehotettiin tekemään niin. Menin laskuissa sekaisin viidennen drinkin kohdalla. Kukaan muu ei pystynyt juomaan, koska nauroimme niin kovasti Emmettille. Kappaleen loputtua Emmett alkoi huojua uhkaavasti ja päätin, että olisi parempi viedä hänet istumaan. Itse hän ei sinne kuitenkaan menisi.

- Kultakutri, Emmett kuiskasi korvaani, kun laitoin käteni hänen vyötärönsä ympärille. Kuiskaus sai ihoni menemään kananlihalle. Hän kietaisi kätensä ympärilleni ja kävelimme sohvalle. Emmett horjahti sohvalle selälleen ja veti minut mukanaan. Hän vetäisi pääni lähelle omaansa ja suuteli minua. Suuteli minua keskellä Edwardin olohuonetta muiden ollessa ihan lähellä! Vedin itseni irti hänestä ja menin istumaan viereiselle sohvalle.

- Ei se nyt noin kauheaa voinut olla! Emmett nauroi ja nousi istumaan. Hän huojui edelleen hiukan.

- Tiedät hyvin, etten halua julkisia hellyydenosoituksia. Varsinkaan, kun sisaruksemme ovat täällä, sanoin niin hiljaa kuin pystyin, mutta kuitenkin niin, että hän kuuli sen.

- Eivät he mitään huomaa. Katso nyt noita. Edward lähentelee siskoani häpeilemättä. Eikä Jasperkaan mitenkään kaukana Alicesta seiso, Emmett tuhahti. Katsahdin sinne, missä muut tanssivat ja huomasin heidän tosissaan tanssivan aika lähekkäin Enrique Iglesiasin Somebody's Men tahtiin.

- Bella on aikuinen, hän osaa kyllä pitää huolen itsestään. Edward on parasta mitä on ikinä tapahtunut hänelle. Antaisit heidän olla rauhassa, sanoin ja Emmett murahti.

- Hän on niin hauras ja olen varma, että Edward vielä satuttaa häntä. Se on väistämätöntä, Emmett sanoi katsellen vihaisesti Edwardia ja Bellaa, jotka tanssivat kiinni toisissaan. He näyttivät onnellisilta ja jotenkin minun oli vaikea kuvitella Edwardin koskaan satuttavan Bellaa. Tämä oli uoli, jota en ollut nähnyt Emmettistä vielä. Huolehtivainen ja rakastava. Halusin hänen tuntevan niin minuakin kohtaan. En tiedä mistä se ajatus tuli, mutta tajusin sen olevan totta. Siirryin istumaan Emmettin viereen sohvalle ja otin hänen kätensä omaani.

- Oletko koskaan nähnyt Edwardin satuttavan ketään? kysyin rauhallisesti.

- En, Emmett sanoi pitkän pohdiskelun jälkeen.

- Eli oletko varma, ettet nyt puhu itsestäsi? kysyin. Tiesin Emmettin maineen. Se oli samanlainen kuin minun. Me molemmat halusimme vain yhtä asiaa ja kun saimme sen, petikaveri sai kenkää ja vaihdettiin uuteen. Mutta jostain syystä minusta tuntui, että me Emmettin kanssa yhdessä voisimme saada aikaan jotain pysyvää. Olin tullut siihen lopputulokseen tämän illan aikana. Mutta Emmettille päätös ei välttämättä tulisi yhtä helposti.

- Saadaanko liittyä seuraan? Jasper kysyi, kun he Edwardin kanssa kävelivät sohville. Vetäisin käteni pois Emmettin kädestä. Emmett katsoi minua hieman pettyneenä, mutta väläytin hänelle hymyn ja se sai hänet kääntämään päänsä takaisin Jasperiin ja Edwardiin päin.

- Tottakai. Rosalie oli juuri kertomassa minulle millainen auto hänellä on, Emmett sanoi ja keskustelu jatkui siitä. Tai no, Jasper ja Emmett puhuivat punaisesta avo-BMWstäni ja Edward tuijotti Bellaa, joka oli juomapöydän luona kuuntelemassa innostunutta Alicea.

Minä lähinnä kuuntelin toisella korvalla mistä pojat puhuivat ja katselin Edwardia. Hän näytti niin rakastuneelta vaikka oli nähnyt Bellaa vain pari kertaa. Alice hypähteli Jasperin viereen sohvalle ja Bella jäi seisomaan juomapöydän luokse ällistyneen näköisenä. Hetken kuluttua Bella istahti Edwardin viereen sohvalle. Edward hymyili Bellalle ja Bella punastui. Hän on kyllä niin herkkä punastumaan!

- Voisimme tehdä tästä perinteen. Peli-illasta siis, Edward hymyili hetken kuluttua.

- Se olisi hauskaa, Alice sanoi innoissaan. Minusta se oli tosi hyvä idea.

- Kerran kuussa täällä. Sovittu? sanoin. Bella katsoi minua oudosti. Yleensä minä en ole se, joka innostuu muiden ideoista ensimmäisenä. Mutta minun oli pakko myöntää, että minulla oli ollut hauskaa tänään.

-Sovittu, kaikki sanoivat yhteen ääneen ja puheensorina jatkui sen jälkeen. Emmett ja Jasper jatkoivat jutteluaan autoista ja liityin hetkeksi keskusteluun. Bella vei tyhjiä laseja keittiöön ja Alice siirtyi istumaan Edwardin viereen. Edward katseli Bellaa, joka touhusi jotain keittiössä. He juttelivat hetken jostain, luultavimmin Bellasta. Vilkaisin kelloa, se oli jo puoli neljä yöllä. Olimme ilmeisesti jutelleet kauemmin kuin kuvittelin. Bella tuli tyhjälle sohvalle istumaan ja hetken kuluttua alkoi makaamaan siihen. Hän otti tyynyn päänsä alle ja sulki silmänsä.

- Taidan lähteä nukkumaan, Alice sanoi ja katosi käytävään. Hän meni varmaan pinkkiin huoneeseensa.

- Edward, missä me muut nukumme? Vai pitäisiköhän vain ottaa taksi kotiin? kysyin haukottelevalta Edwardilta.

- Sinä voit nukkua Alicen huoneen vieressä olevassa vierashuoneessa. Me pojat voimme varmaan nukkua täällä sohvalla, jos tuon tänne peitot ja tyynyt. Kannan Bellan omaan sänkyyni, Edward sanoi ja otti Bellan syliinsä. Bella kietoi unissaan kätensä Edwardin kaulan ympärille ja katse Edwardin silmissä kertoi kaiken. Hän haluaisi Bellan aina nukkuvan täällä.

- Hei! Et kyllä kiipeä hänen viereensä, Emmett murahti.

- En ikinä menisi nukkumaan hänen viereensä, jos hän ei itse sitä haluaisi. Millaiseksi sinä minua kuvittelet, Emmett? Edward sanoi kauhistuneena ja kantoi Bellan huoneeseensa.

- Taidan etsiä kylpyhuoneen, Jasper sanoi hieman huonovointisen näköisenä ja hoiperteli käytävään. Se tarkoitti sitä, että Emmett ja minä jäimme kahden.

- Hyvää yötä Emmett, sanoin ja painoin suukon hänen poskelleen.

- Saanko kiivetä viereesi tänä yönä, kultakutri? Emmett kysyi selvästikin Edwardin aiemman kommentin huomioineena.

- Kun muut nukkuvat, odotan sinun tulevan viereeni, iskin silmää hänelle ja lähdin kävelemään kohti vierashuonetta. Edward tuli ulos huoneestaan ja käveli vierelleni.

- Otan vielä tyynyt ja peitot vierashuoneesta, Edward hymyili kävellessään huoneeseen ensimmäisenä. Kävelin hänen perässään ovesta sisään. Huone oli rauhallisen ruskean sävyinen. Seinät olivat vaalean beiget ja kalusteet pähkinän väristä tummaa puuta, niin kuin muutkin kalusteet talossa. Ainoa väripilkahdus oli limenvihreä matto lattialla. Huonetta ei varmaan käytetty paljon.

- Ole hyvä vain, sanoin ja odotin, että hän oli valmis. Suljin oven hänen perässään ja kävin kylpyhuoneessa pesemässä kasvoni ja hampaani. Kylpyhuoneessa jatkui sama värimaailma. Alice oli jättänyt kylpyhuoneen pöydälle viestin ja hammasharjan. Viestissä luki vain ROSE.

Huomasin kylpyhuoneesta pääsevän Alicen huoneeseen ja kurkistin ovesta sisään. Jasper ja Alice istuivat sängyllä ja suutelivat. Melkein kirkaisin, koska olin niin innoissani heidän puolestaan, mutta sain pidettyä suuni kiinni ja suljin oven hiljaa.

Otin vaatteeni pois ja päätin nukkua alusvaatteissani. Minulla oli kuitenkin päälläni mukavat mustat alusvaatteet päälläni. Kietaisin pitkät hiukseni poninhännälle hiuslenkillä, joka minulla oli ranteessani. Menin peiton alle odottamaan Emmettiä. Hänellä luultavasti kestäisi jonkin aikaa, koska hänen pitäisi odottaa muiden nukahtavan. Tunsin silmieni painuvan kiinni vaikka yritin pitää ne auki.

Heräsin myöhemmin siihen, että Emmettin isot kädet painautuivat rintojani vasten.

- Kultakutri, joko nukut? hän kysyi.

- Hmmm, sanoin ja painauduin lähemmäs hänen vartaloaan. Hän rentoutui vieressäni ja pian kuulin hänen kuorsaavan hiljaa. Tämä riittäisi minulle hyvin. Olin tarpeeksi vahva myöntääkseni sen.

**A/N: Päästäisittekö tekin Emmettin viereenne nukkumaan?**


	14. BELLA 5

**A/N: Emme omista muuta kuin kotitekoiset Team Edward t-paidat. **

**BELLA**

Stereoista kuului Katy Perryn Teenage Dream ja kaikilla näytti olevan hauskaa. Tanssin Edwardin kanssa innoissani. Jostain syystä hänen seurassaan minun oli helppo tulla ulos kuorestani. Alkoholillakin saattoi olla tekemistä asian kanssa. Edwardin seurassa tunsin olevani oma itseni.

Tanssimme kappaleen loppuun ja seuraavaksi stereoista alkoi kaikua P!nkin Raise Your Glass. Joka kerta, kun kappaleessa laulettiin raise your glass, Emmett nosti lasinsa korkealle ja otti hörpyn. Me muut vain nauroimme hänelle. Jasper pyöritti Alicea heidän tanssiessaan ja huomasin heidän pitävän toisiaan kädestä. Kappaleen loputtua Emmett alkoi huojua uhkaavasti ja Rosalie talutti hänet sohvalle.

Stereoista alkoi kuulua Enrique Iglesiasin Somebody's Me ja Edward veti minut nojaamaan itseensä. Painoin pääni hänen rintakehäänsä vasten samalla kun kiedoin käteni hänen kaulansa ympärille ja suljin silmäni. Edward tuoksui niin hyvälle, että saattaisin pyörtyä. Onneksi hänen kätensä olivat vyötäröni ympärillä tukemassa minua. Tunsin Edwardin painavan päänsä minun pääni päälle. Toivoin, että voisimme pysyä ikuisesti näin, mutta pian kappale loppui ja vetäydyin irti Edwardin syleilystä.

- Taidan hakea jotain juotavaa, sanoin ja kävelin juomapöydän luokse Alicen seuraksi. Jasper ja Edward menivät istumaan Rosalien ja Emmettin seuraksi sohvalle.

- Näytätte tulevan hyvin toimeen Edwardin kanssa, Alice sanoi minulle siemaillessaan drinkkiään ja minun kaataessani itselleni juomista.

- Niin tekin Jasperin kanssa, sanoin kiertäen aiheen.

- Hän pyysi minua treffeille! Alice kiljahti hiljaa ja halasin häntä.

- Sehän on mahtavaa, Alice! hymyilin ja Alice hymyili takaisin.

- Jasper on niin ihana. Toivottavasti se käy Rosellekin, Alice sanoi huolestuneena.

- Tottakai käy. Hän haluaa vain, että olet onnellinen. Ja hän haluaa myös Jasperin olevan onnellinen. Jos se sattuu tapahtumaan, kun te kaksi olette yhdessä, en usko Rosella olevan mitään sitä vastaan, sanoin hänelle.

- Kiitos Bella. Ja ihan vain tiedoksesi, minua ei yhtään haittaisi, jos Edward olisi se, joka saa sinut onnelliseksi, Alice sanoi ja käveli istumaan Jasperin viereen sohvalle. Minä jähmetyin paikalleni. Sanoiko hän juuri, mitä luulen hänen sanoneen?

Jonkin ajan kuluttua sain jalkani liikkeelle ja kävelin sohvien luo. Istuin Edwardin viereen ja Edward väläytti minulle hymyn, joka sai mahani täyteen perhosia. Punastuin varmaan joulupukin takin väriseksi!

- Voisimme tehdä tästä perinteen. Peli-illasta siis, Edward hymyili hetken kuluttua.

- Se olisi hauskaa, Alice sanoi innoissaan.

- Kerran kuussa täällä. Sovittu? Rosaliekin sanoi.

-Sovittu, kaikki sanoivat yhteen ääneen ja puheensorina jatkui sen jälkeen. Emmett ja Jasper tuntuivat juttelevan autoista ja Rosalie liittyi keskusteluun.

Minä kannoin tyhjiä laseja keittiöön ja täytin astianpesukonetta, ettei meillä olisi aamulla niin kamalan paljon siivottavaa. Alice oli siirtynyt Edwardin viereen ja he juttelivat jostain. Siivosin keittiötä vielä hetken ja menin sitten istumaan tyhjälle sohvalle. Minua alkoi yhtäkkiä väsyttää kamalasti ja aloin makaamaan sohvalle. Otin sohvatyynyn pääni alle ja suljin silmäni.

- Taidan lähteä nukkumaan, kuulin Alicen sanovan, kun olin puoliunessa. En kyllä tiedä mihin hän meni nukkumaan.

- Edward, missä me muut nukumme? Vai pitäisiköhän vain ottaa taksi kotiin? Rosalie tuntui kysyvän. Hyvä kysymys Rosalie.

- Sinä voit nukkua Alicen huoneen vieressä olevassa vierashuoneessa. Me pojat voimme varmaan nukkua täällä sohvalla, jos tuon tänne peitot ja tyynyt. Kannan Bellan omaan sänkyyni, Edward sanoi. Oliko Alicella täällä oma huone? Ja minä nukkuisin Edwardin jättimäisessä sängyssä yksin Edwardin tuoksun ympäröimänä. Tunsin Edwardin ottavan minut syliinsä. Pidin silmäni kiinni ja kiedoin käteni Edwardin kaulan ympärille.

- Hei! Et kyllä kiipeä hänen viereensä, Emmett kuului murahtavan. Hän on ihana, mutta joskus hieman liian ylisuojelevainen.

- En ikinä menisi nukkumaan hänen viereensä, jos hän ei itse sitä haluaisi. Millaiseksi sinä minua kuvittelet, Emmett? Edward sanoi ja lähti kantamaan minua jonnekin. Hän on kyllä oikea herrasmies.

- Taidan etsiä kylpyhuoneen, Jasper sanoi jossain kaukana. Minä painoin pääni lähemmäs Edwardia. Hän luultavasti luuli minun nukkuvan. Tunsin hänen laskevan minut pehmeälle sängylle ja laittavan peiton päälleni.

- Kauniita unia Bella, hän kuiskasi ja suuteli otsaani. Minun teki mieli avata silmäni ja huutaa, että hän tulisi nukkumaan viereeni, mutten uskaltanut. Entä jos hän ei haluaisikaan nukkua vieressäni? En saanut enää unta, kun mietin sitä.

Kuulin poikien puhuvan jotain toisilleen olohuoneessa ja pian ovi aukesi uudelleen ja kuulin Edwardin sanovan käyvänsä suihkussa. _Suihkussa?_ Hän kävisi suihkussa kylpyhuoneessa, kun minä nukkuisin hänen sängyssään. Tai siis hänhän luulee minun nukkuvan, mutta miten voisin nukahtaa, kun kuulisin suihkun äänen koko ajan. Ja kuvittelisin hänet suihkussa, alasti… Kuulin voihkaisevani.

- Bella? Edward oli hetkessä sängyn vierellä. Hänellä oli päällään vain mustat bokserit. Hän näytti todella hyvältä niissä. Katsoin ylös häneen.

- Edward, tule nukkumaan viereeni. Sänkysi on niin iso, että hukun tänne yksin, kuiskasin. Edward näytti hieman yllättyneeltä, mutta kiipesi kuitenkin viereeni. Hän jäi kuitenkin makaamaan vähän kauemmas minusta. Pyörähdin lähemmäs häntä ja kiedoin käteni hänen vatsansa päällä. Edward työnsi kätensä niskani alta ja veti minut lähemmäs itseään. Painoin kasvoni hänen olkapäätään vasten. Tunsin oloni huomattavasti rentoutuneemmaksi nyt, kun Edward oikeasti oli vierelläni.

En tiedä miksi tätä pitäisi kutsua. Olimmeko ystäviä vai jotain enemmän vaikka emme olleet käyneet treffeillä? Mutta odotin, että hän pyytäisi minua ulos. Vaikka uskonkin, että tyttöenergia rulettaa (sen verran kasvu Spice Girlsien ollessa suosittuja iskostui päähäni), halusin silti miehen pyytävän minua ulos. Luulen, että Edwardkin oli sitä mieltä. Mutta ehkä hän halusi meidän pysyvän vain ystävinä. Olisi hän kai muuten jo pyytänyt minua kanssaan ulos?

- Penni ajatuksistasi? Edward sanoi pyöritellessään hiuskiuhkuraani sormissaan. Uskomatonta miten rentoutuneita olimme toistemme seurassa. Oli kuin olisimme olleet pari monta vuotta ja näin nukkuminen olisi rutiinia meille. Kunpa siitä tulisikin sellaista.

- Ajattelin vain, että tämä on mukavaa, sanoin ja liikuin hieman mukavampaan asentoon.

- Niin on, Edward sanoi hymyillen.

- Hyvää yötä, kuiskasin hiljaa. Olin jo nukahtamaisillani.

- Hyvää yötä Bella, Edward kuiskasi hellästi ja painoi suukon otsalleni.

Seuraavana aamuna heräsin ennen Edwardia. Kävin suihkussa niin nopeasti kuin pystyin. Vaikka ovi oli lukossa, minua pelotti, että Edward astuisi sisään hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Tällä kertaa olin valmistautunut ottamalla Edwardin vaatehuoneesta puhtaan t-paidan mukaani kylpyhuoneeseen. Vedin Alicen legginsit jalkaani, mutta minulla ei ollut puhtaita alushousuja, joten olin sitten ilman. Laitoin likaiset vaatteet Edwardin pyykkikoriin. Kuivattua hiukseni ja pestyäni hampaani uudella hammasharjalla, jonka löysin kylpyhuoneen kaapista, kävelin takaisin makuuhuoneeseen. Edward nukkui vielä.

- Huomenta unikeko, sanoin hymyillen ja painoin suukon hänen poskelleen. Hän kietaisi kädet ympärilleni ja veti minut sänkyyn kanssaan.

- Nukutaan vielä vähän aikaa, Edward mumisi.

- Ei onnistu. Kävin jo suihkussa ja nyt on sinun vuorosi. Menen taikomaan jotain aamiaista olemattomasta ruokavarastostasi, nauroin ja yritin pyristellä irti Edwardin otteesta. Se osottautui mahdottomaksi.

- Tuoksut erilaiselle, Edward sanoi kaulaani vasten ja kikatin, koska hänen hengityksensä kutitti.

- Sanoinhan jo, että kävin suihkussa, nauroin.

- Sinä… kävit… suihkussani? hän kysyi hitaasti ja näytti hieman hermostuneelta. Huomasin tilaisuuteni tulleen. Irrouttauduin hänen otteestaan ja menin lattialle seisomaan.

- Niin. Ja sinunkin pitäisi. Muut alkavat kohta ihmetellä missä olemme, sanoin ja kävelin keittiöön. Jasper nukkui sohvalla, mutta Emmettiä ei näkynyt Ensimmäisenä tein sämpylätaikinan. Pyörittelin sämpylät valmiiksi ja kun ensimmäinen pellillinen oli uunissa, katoin pöydän. Toisen pellillisen ollessa uunissa tein munakasta ja pekonia sekä pienen salaatin. Nostin sämpylät uunista ja laitoin ne tarjoiluastiaan.

- Bella, täällä tuoksuu taivaalliselta! Edward sanoi tullessaan keittiöön suihkunraikkaana. Hänellä oli päällään mustat farkut, jotka olivat aika tiukat ja valkoinen t-paita. Hän näytti hyvältä niissä.

- Ei tämä ole mitään erikoista, sanoin ja kannoin astian pöytään. Jasper oli luultavasti herännyt Edwardin tullessa keittiöön, koska hän nousi sohvalta ylös juuri, kun Alice hypähteli ruokapöydän luokse.

- Huomenta, hän sanoi pirteästi.

- Huomenta Alice. Voisitko käydä herättämässä Rosen? Ja Emmett on kadonnut. Etsisitkö hänet samalla, hymyilin Alicelle. Arvaukseni oli, että Rosalie ja Emmett nukkuvat samassa sängyssä, mutten kehdannut sanoa mitään Jasperin kuullen. Alice tuntui tajuavan viestini.

- Emmett etsi suihkua, joten päästin hänet kylpyhuoneeseeni, Alice sanoi, kun hän lähti kävelemään käytävää pitkin vierashuonetta kohti. Hetken kuluttua Alice ja Rosalie tulivat keittiöön. Aloimme kaikki syödä ja pian myös Emmett liittyi seuraamme.

Kun aamiainen oli syöty ja astiat tiskattu, Alicen kuski tuli hakemaan meitä.

- Bella. Kävisikö sinulle, että kävisimme siellä ruokaostoksilla torstaina? Minulla on silloin aamupäivä vapaata, Edward sanoi kun olimme lähdössä. Muut olivat jo autossa. Emmett meni kotiin Jasperin kyydillä ja he olivat jo lähteneet.

- Se käy oikein hyvin. Tuletko vaikka hakemaan minua kymmeneltä? kysyin hymyillen. Edward nyökkäsi ja suuteli otsaani hyvästiksi. Astuin autoon hymyillen.

**A/N: Kuka muu haluaisi nähdä Edwardin boksereissaan? **


	15. ALICE 6

**A/N: Emme omista muuta kuin kotitekoiset Team Edward t-paidat.**

**ALICE**

Oli kulunut pari kuukautta, kun olimme kaikki olleet Edwardin luona ekan kerran koolla. Jasper oli sinä samana iltana suudellut minua ja minä en ollut voinut nukkua koko yönä. Olin vain ajatellut hänen huultensa kosketusta. Toivoin, että hän olisi jäänyt viereeni, mutta hän lähti sohvalle hymyillen. Ikävöin häntä koko ajan.

Pari päivää sen jälkeen näin Jasperin Starbucksilla ja minä pyysin häntä hakemaan minulle kannen kahviini. Jasper oli ottanut kahvini hymyillen ja mennyt hakemaan kannen. Minä kaivoin sillä välin laukustani kännykän, joka soi. Bella soitti jotain ja puhuin hänen kanssaan vähän aikaa. Kun lopetin puhelun ja laitoin kännykkäni laukkuun niin Jasper tuli luokseni hymyillen. Minä meinasin sulaa siihen paikaan tai sitten suudella häntä. Jasper ojensi kahvini ja minä hymyilin hänelle kiitokseksi. Jasper joutui lähtemään ja minä menin kotiini. Kotona olin heittämässä kahvin roskiin, kunnes huomasin siinä kirjoituksen:

"_Lauantaina tulen hakemaan sinut alaovelta kello kuusi" Jasper_

Olin kiljua, kun tajusin mitä se tarkoitti. Hän siis aikoi viedä minut treffeille. Olin koko viikon stressannut mitä laitan päälleni ja minne menemme ja miten laitan hiukseni. Lopulta päädyin punaiseen polviin asti ylettyvään mekkoon, jonka etuosassa oli iso rusetti. Se oli minun suunittelemani. Minulla oli mustat tavalliset korkokengät ja musta kirjekuorilaukku. Olin suoristanut hiukseni ja laittanut vähän meikkiä.

Kun olin ollut valmis, olin mennyt kymmentä vaille alas ja Jasper oli jo ollut siellä. Hän seisoi vain paikallaan liikkumatta. Kun hän näki minut hänen hymynsä kirkastui ja minäkin hymyilin. Olimme menneet hienoon uuteen ravintolaan ja Jasper oli ollut oikea herrasmies. Illalla hän oli saattanut minut kotiovelle asti ja melkein suudellut minua, kunnes Emmett oli tullut ja pilannut kaiken, joten Jasper oli lähtenyt vain hymyillen pois ja minä menin sisälle.

Sen jälkeen kävimme treffeillä joka viikonloppu. Toisella kerralla menimme leffaan, sitten Starbucksille. Sitten halusin testata kestääkö hän minua, joten vein hänet muotinäytökseen. Siellä hänellä oli luultavasti tylsää, mutta ei se minua haitannut. Neljänsillä treffeillä Jasper vei minut viikonlopuksi kylpylään. Sitten seuraavilla treffeillä Jasper halusi koetella minua ja vei minut psykiatriselle luennolle. Istuin luennolla ja tuijotin vain Jasperia. Kuudensilla treffeillä menimme museoon. Seuraavilla treffeillä menimme kuumailmapallo ajelulle. Ja eilen tulin kahdeksasilta treffeiltä, jossa olimme ratsastamassa. Jasper ei ollut suudellut minua kertaakaan peli-illan jälkeen. En itse uskaltanut myöskään suudella häntä, jottei hän kieltäytyisi.

Tänään on Rosalien Halloween bileet. Rosalie oli käskenyt minua ja Bellaa pukeutumaan mahdollisimma lyhyeeseen hameeseen, joka olit tietenkin ongelma minulla ja Bellalle. Rosalie oli myös ehdottanut, että pukeutuisin Helinä-keijuksi, joten olin itse ommellut itselleni Helinä-puvun. Se oli vihreästä kimallekankaasta tehty lyhyt mekko, jossa meni vihreä ohut harsomainen kangas edessä. Selkään olin ommellut pienet siivet.

Menin Bellan huoneeseen. Bella makasi sängyllä ja luki Humisevaa harjua. Voi häntä. Bella luki sitä aina. Se oli hänen lempikirjansa.

- Mitä sinä laitat päällesi? kysyin ja hän nosti katseensa kirjasta.

- Minä laitan sotilaspuvun, Bella sanoi ja nousi ylös sängyltä. Tiesinhän minä sen jo, mutta halusin vain tarkistaa asian.

- Minä lähden käymään Edwardin luona sairaalassa, sanoin ja lähdin kävelemään eteiseen.

- Odota! Minä juuri olen tehnyt lounasta. Veisitkö sen hänelle? Bella sanoi ja juoksi keittiöön. Onneksi en ollut vielä vaihtanut päälleni naamiaisasua vaan minulla oli vain tiukat pillifarkut, toppi ja neule. Laitoin ruskean nahkatakin päälleni ja laitoin mustat Chanelin balleriinat. Bella toi minulle pussin, jossa oli termospullo ja rasia.

- Kiitos, hymyilin ja otin pussin.

- Sano terveisiä, Bella sanoi, kun aukaisin oven ja lähdin. Minulla oli toisessa kassissa Edwardin naamiaisasu. Kuskini vei minut Edwardin sairaalaan ja minä kävelin hänen huoneen ovelle. Koputin sitä ja kun kuulin Edwardin sanovan sisään, menin sinne.

- Toin sinulle naamiaisasusi ja lounasta Bellalta, sanoin ja ojensin kassit hänelle.

- Oi kiitos, Edward sanoi ja kurkkasi lounaspussiin.

- Alice kiltti, eihän tämä ole joku kamala asu, Edward sanoi ja katsoi minua.

- Ei, ei se sopii sinun ja Rosalien vaatimuksiin hyvin, hymyilin hänelle.

- No hyvä ja kiitos. En millään olisi ehtinyt käydä ostamassa itselleni pukua, Edward sanoi ja hymyili minulle.

- Ei se mitään, sanoin ja lähdin huoneesta pois. Kävelin käytävää pitkin, kunnes Jasper tuli minua vastaan. Nyt siis ymmärsin, miksi hän vei minut sinne luennolle. Hän oli töissä psykiatrisella osastolla, koska hänen nimi lapussaan luki: JASPER, PSYKIATRI.

- Hei, Jasper pysähtyi minun kohdallani ja hymyili.

- Hei, huokasin ja hymyilin.

- Tulethan tänään sinne bileisiin? Jasper kysyi.

- Tottakai tulen, sanoin ja hymyilin.

- Hyvä, Jasper hymyili. Olimme hetken hiljaa ja vain katsoimme toisiamme.

- Öö.. minne sinä olet menossa? kysyin rikkoen hiljaisuuden.

- Kahvitauolle. Haluatko tulla kanssani kahville? Jasper kysyi.

- Joo, sanoin ja hymyilin. Kävelimme ulos sairaalasta. Minua ei haitannut ollenkaan, että Jasperilla oli hänen työtakkinsa päällänsä. Hän nimittäin näytti hyvältä niissäkin. Starbucks oli ihan lähellä ja menimme sisään.

- Mene vain etsimään meille pöytä, Jasper hymyili. Kävelin nurkkapöytään ikkunan viereen ja istuin alas. Jasper tuli hetken päästä kaksi kahvia kädessään. Hän antoi toisen minulle ja istui vastapäätä minua.

- Kiitos, sanoin. Minua vähän pelotti mitä hän oli tilannut. En tykännyt mistään muusta, kuin minttusuklaasta.

- Älä huoli, se on sitä mistä pidät, Jasper hymyili ja joi omasta mukistaan. Hymyilin ja huokaisin helpotuksesta ja maistoin sitä. Kyllä, sitä se oli. Joimme kahvimme ja keskustelimme vähän aikaa kunnes kävelimme takaisin sairaalalle.

- Nähdään illalla, Jasper sanoi.

- Nähdään, sanoin ja menin autooni sisälle. Jasper meni takaisin töihin. Kun olin kotona, Bellaa ei näkynyt missään. Hän oli ehkä suihkussa. Riisuin takkini ja menin itsekin suihkuun. Lojuin siellä aika pitkän aikaa ja pesin hiukseni ja vartaloni. Kun olin valmis, kiedoin pyyhkeen ympärilleni ja yhden hiuksiini. Kävelin kynsilakka purkille ja otin sieltä vihreän kynsilakan. Lakkasin kynteni ja annoin niiden kuivua. Sitten otin pyyhkeen päästäni ja kuivasin hiukseni. Suoristin ja tupeerasin niitä vähä itseni ja sitten menin vaatehuoneeseen. Otin sieltä pukuni ja pistin sen päälleni. Laitoin valkoiset balleriinat.

Kävelin keittiöön, jossa Bella oli jo valmiina. Hänellä oli ruskea lyhyt hame joka meni vähän yli vyötärön. Ja beige lyhyt hihainen, jonka helma oli työnnetty hamen alle. Bellalla oli päässä vaalean ruskea sotilashattu. Jalassa hänellä oli kultaiset paksukorkoiset kengät. Olin tyytyväinen hänen asuunsa.

- Näytät upelta, sanoi ja hymyilin hänelle.

- Kiitos, niin sinäkin, Bella sanoi ja kääntyi juomaan vettä.

- Joko mennään? sanoin, kun hän oli lopettanut juomisen ja laittanut lasin tiskikoneeseen.

- Joo, Bella sanoi ja huokaisi. Olimme vähän etuajassa, mutta ei se haittaa, koska olimme luvanneet auttaa vähän järjestelyissä. Otimme laukkumme ja lukitsimme ovemme. Kävelimme käytävän päähän Rosalien ovelle. Bella pimpotti kaksi kertaa ja kesti hetken aikaa, kunnes joku tuli avaamaan. Rosalie avasi oven ja hänellä ei ollut vielä juhlavaatteita, joka ei ollut hänen tapaistaan ollenkaan. Kesti hetken ennen kuin tajusin, että hän oli aivan paniikissa.

- Rose? Mitä on tapahtunut? kysyin huolestuneena.

**A/N: Tykkäsittekö Jasperista työtakissaan yhtä paljon kuin mekin?**


	16. ROSALIE 5

**A/N: Emme omista muuta kuin kotitekoiset Team Edward-paidat. **

**ROSALIE**

- Rose? Mitä on tapahtunut? Alice kysyi, kun avasin asuntoni oven nyyhkyttäen ja paniikissa. Bella talutti minut istumaan sohvalle, mutta kun he istuivat molemmille puolille minua, nousin ylös. Nostin yhden sormen ylös pyytäen heitä odottamaan hetken. Kävelin, tai pikemminkin juoksin, kylpyhuoneeseen ja palasin hetken kuluttua jotain mukanani.

- Olen… raskaana, sain henkäistyä, kun työnsin Alicelle tikun, joka oli saanut minut, Rosalie Halen, tytön joka ei itke, nyyhkyttämään kuin pieni vauva. Vauva. Voi paska!

- Minusta tulee täti! Bella kirkaisi ja hyppäsi ylös halaamaan minua.

- No, oikeastaan teistä molemmista tulee, koska olette kuin siskojani, sanoin jo hieman rauhallisemmin.

- En minä sitä tarkoittanut. Minusta tulee oikeasti täti, koska lapsi on Emmettin? Onhan se Emmettin? Bella kysyi nyt vakavana ja katsoin häntä shokissa. Miten hän pystyi tietämään?

- On, huokaisin syvään. Alice alkoi hössöttää meikistäni ja vaatteistani. Päätin antaa Alicen auttaa minua valmistautumaan juhliin samalla, kun Bella yritti puhua minulle rauhoittelevasti.

- Kaikki kyllä järjestyy. Emmett pitää kyllä teistä huolta. Hän on pitänyt huolta minusta aina, ei hän omaa lastaan hylkäisi. Eikä sinua, Rose. Näen hänen silmistään, että hän on rakastunut sinuun, Bella sanoi. Miten ihmeessä hän saattoi tietää? Oliko Emmett kertonut hänelle jotain vaikka olimme sopineet olevamme hiljaa asiasta?

Olimme Emmettin kanssa salaa seurustelleet viimeiset kaksi kuukautta. Emmett vietti kaikki yöt luonani ja olin ihmetellyt useampaan otteeseen, miksei hän koskaan vienyt minua omaan asuntoonsa. Vietimme aikaa aina minun asunnollani tai jossain ulkona. Seksi oli mahtavaa, mutta suhteessamme oli muutakin. Emmett vain tajusi minua tavalla millä muut eivät tuntuneet tajuavan. Ja hänen kanssaan sain joka päivä tapella niin paljon kuin halusin, mutta tiesin hänen silti aina tulevan takaisin. Se oli jo paljon.

Alice haki pukuni ja vaihdoin sen ylleni. Se oli poliisiasu, jossa oli tosi lyhyt hameosa ja paljon tylliä. Se oli tosi seksikäs ja olin ajatellut yllättää Emmettin ja hieman kiusata häntä asulla, mutta nyt en ollut sillä tuulella ollenkaan. Olisi tehnyt mieli vain käpertyä sohvannurkkaan lukemaan Ylpeyttä ja Ennakkoluuloa. Kaikki luulivat, etten lukenut kirjoja, jotka oli selvästi tarkoitettu naisille, mutta Austenia luin ja rakastin. Kovin moni ei vaan tiennyt sitä. Laitoin jalkaani mustat remmikorot ja painoin lakin päähäni.

- Vau Rose, näytät kuumalta! Alice sanoi tarkastellen työnsä tuloksia. Menin peilin eteen ja huomasin, että Alice oli kihartanut hiukseni kauniisti ja meikannut silmäni seksikkäiksi. Hän oli saanut häivytettyä kaikki merkit siitä, että olisin itkenyt.

- Kiitos Alice! sanoin halaten ystävääni. Minulla oli vielä kamala olo, mutta viina saisi kaikki huoleni häviämään. Bella käänsi musiikkia kovemalle ja meni hakemaan heidän asunnostaan ruokia, jotka hän oli tehnyt aiemmin päivällä valmiiksi. Alice työnsi sohvat seinän viereen ja minä jäin paikalleni seisomaan ja panikoimaan. Mitä jos Emmett suuttuisi saadessaan tietää? En ehtinyt kuitenkaan pähkäillä sitä kauan, koska pian ovikello soi. Menin avaamaan oven ja käytävässä seisoi Emmett. Hänellä oli päällään poliisiasu, joka oli kuin omani pari.

- Hei kultsu! Mehän olemme kuin luodut toisillemme, Emmett naurahti ja suuteli poskeani. Kuulin Alicen lauleskelevan itsekseen vessassa, joten hän ei ollut lähellä näkemässä. Peräännyin kuitenkin kauemmas Emmettistä ennen kuin hän ehti kietoa käsiään ympärilleni. Emmett katsoi minua ihmeissään, mutta käveli vain viinapöydän luokse. Olin juuri sulkemassa ovea, mutta huomasin Jasperin kävelevän oveni luokse ja pidin ovea auki hänelle.

- Antoiko Alice sinulle kenties ohjeet kuinka pukeutua? nauroin veljelleni. Hänellä oli päällään kirkkaan vihreä paita ja tumman vihreät trikoot. Päässään hänellä oli vihreä lakki, jossa oli punainen sulka ja jalassaan ruskeat suippokärkiset tossut. Emmett tuli seisomaan taakseni.

- Lensitkö tänne suoraan Mikämikämaasta vai ehkäpä Disney-elokuvasta? Emmett nauraa räkätti. Jasper punastui vähän.

- Alice pyysi minua pukeutumaan Peter Paniksi, hän sanoi hiljaa.

- Ja sinä uskoit häntä? Vau, olet tosissaan tossun alla. Vaikka sinulla ne tossut näyttävät nyt olevan jalassa, Emmett jatkoi nauruaan.

- Mitenkäs teillä sitten on yhteensopivat puvut? Jasper kysyi uutta uhmaa äänessään. Katsoin Emmettiä kysyvästi. Halusin itsekin tietää saman asian.

- No, tuota, sain ehkä vinkin Alicelta.., Emmett sanoi nolona.

- Moi Emmett. Ai hei Jasper, Alice sanoi hilpeästi tullessaan huoneeseen. Jasperin silmät laajenivat hänen huomatessaan Alicen Helinä-puvun.

- Hei, tehän voitte lentää illalla Mikämikämaahan yhdessä! Emmett nauroi ja meni hakemaan lisää juotavaa.

- Ehkä me teemmekin niin, Alice hymyili ja otti Jasperia kädestä. Jätin oven auki, koska arvelin Bellan tulevan kohta. Menin istumaan sohvalle ja pian Emmett tuli istumaan viereeni. Hän tökkäisi kyynärpäällä kylkeäni hellästi.

- Vaikutat aika hiljaiselta. Onko kaikki hyvin? hän kysyi hiljaa. Katsoin hänen silmiinsä ja näin, että hän oli oikeasti huolissaan.

- Älä huoli. Ei se ole mitään vakavaa. Kerron sinulle myöhemmin, sanoin ja pakotin hymyn huulilleni.

- Miten vain, kultakutri. Kunhan muistat, että olen täällä, jos haluat jutella. Tai tehdä jotain muuta, hän sanoi iskien minulle silmää noustessaan ylös. Naurahdin hänen peräänsä.

Huomasin Bellan astuvan sisään kantaen tarjottimia. Hänen perässään asteli sisään Edward pukeutuneena sotilaaksi. Hänelläkin oli kannettavanaan pari tarjotinta. He laittoivat tarjottimet keittiön saarekkeelle ja Emmett ryntäsi heti maistamaan siskonsa loihtimia antimia. Käänsin katseeni takaisin Bellaan ja huomasin hänenkin pukeutuneen sotilasteeman mukaisesti.

Alice oli juoninut hänen mielestään yhteensopiville pareille yhteensopivat puvut. Hän oli ainakin viekas, jos ei muuta. Kävelin juomapöydän luokse ja kaadoin itselleni lasillisen vodkaa rauhoittaakseni hermojani. Kaikki muut olivat juoneet jo useamman lasillisen. Olin juuri nostamassa lasia huulilleni, kun Bella hyökkäsi luokseni.

- Et sinä voi juoda sitä! Bella huusi kovaan ääneen ja otti lasin minulta.

- Voi paska! huudahdin muistaessani, etten todellakaan voinut juoda sitä.

- Miksei hän voisi juoda sitä? Ei yksi lasillinen häntä tapa, Jasper nauroi. Huomasin Bellan hermostuksissaan tyhjentävän minulta äsken ottaneensa lasin kerralla kurkkuunsa.

- Koska Rose on lääkekuurilla, Alice sanoi huoneen toiselta puolelta.

- Ai, Jasper sanoi epäilevän näköisenä, mutta jätti asian siihen. Bella käveli hieman huojuen Edwardin vierelle. Edward otti Bellan käden omaansa ja Bella hymyili hänelle. Milloinkohan nuo kaksi tajuaisivat olevansa ihan pihkassa toisiinsa? Alice ja Jasper juttelivat jotain keskenään ja Emmett tyhjensi vodkapullon kurkkuunsa.

- On aika pelata pullonpyöritystä! Emmett huusi.

- Eikö se ole aika laimeaa? Jasper nurisi.

- No, pelataan niin, että pyörittäjä saa kysyä kysymyksen ja siihen on vastattava totuudenmukaisesti, Emmett sanoi.

- Hyvä on, kuulin Bellan mutisevan ja näin hänen vetävän Edwardin istumaan kanssaan lattialle. Jasper ja Alice istuivat rinkiin heidän luokseen ja minä sekä Emmett menimme lattialle viimeisinä, jolloin rinki oli valmis. Emmett laittoi pullon lattialle ja pyöräytti sitä. Se pysähtyi osoittamaan Edwardia. Emmett katsoi Edwardia ilkikurisesti.

- Eddie, oletko rakastunut siskooni? hän kysyi. Edward katsoi kauhistuneena ensin Emmettiä, sitten Bellaa ja vielä takaisin Emmettiä. Huomasin Bellan punastuvan, kun hän veti kätensä pois Edwardin kädestä Edwardin edelleen ollessa hiljaa. Edward kuitenkin vetäisi käden takaisin omaansa melkein sillä sekunnilla, kun Bella veti sen pois.

- Kyllä, Edward vastasi katsoen Bellaa silmiin. Bella katsoi Edwardia järkyttyneenä hänen juuri tunnustamastaan asiasta. Alice kiljahti ja halasi Jasperia. Emmett näytti hieman vihaiselta, mutta otin hänen kätensä omaani ja pudistin päätäni. Itsepähän kysyit, yritin viestiä hänelle katseellani. Edward kuiskasi jotain Bellan korvaan ja Bellan muuttuessa tomaatin väriseksi, Edward pyöritti pulloa. Se pysähtyi Alicen kohdalle.

- Alice, yritätkö viestiä asuillamme jotain? Ja miksi Jasperilla on trikoot? Edward kysyi naurahtaen siskoltaan. Oli Alicen vuoro punastua.

**A/N: Kuka muu haluaisi pelata pullonpyöritystä näiden kuuden kanssa? **


	17. BELLA 6

**A/N: Emme omista muuta kuin kotitekoiset Team Edward t-paidat.**

**BELLA**

- Alice, yritätkö viestiä asuillamme jotain? Ja miksi Jasperilla on trikoot? Edward kysyi naurahtaen siskoltaan. Huomasin häivähdyksen pinkkiä Alicen kasvoilla.

- Tuota noin, öö, tarkoitan siis, että…, Alice takelteli sanoissaan.

- Muista, että lupasimme puhua totta, Emmett hekotti.

- Hyvä on! Ajattelin, että löytäisitte itsellenne sopivat parit ja tajuaisitte jopa pitävänne toisistanne! Alice melkein huusi ja laittoi kädet puuskaan. Jasper kuiskasi jotain Alicen korvaan. Näin Alicen nyökkäävän hymyillen. Alice pyöräytti pulloa ja se osui minuun.

- Bells, miksi huoneestasi on viime aikoina kuulunut klassista musiikkia? Aikaisemminhan olet kirjoittaessasi kuunnellut Switchfootia? Alice kysyi. Tunsin veren pakkautuvan kasvoihini ja olin varmasti punaisempi kuin tomaatti.

Kun olimme Edwardin kanssa käyneet ostoksilla parina päivänä kuluneella viikolla ja olin kokannut sen jälkeen Edwardille pakastimeen ruokaa valmiiksi, Edward oli aina laittanut soimaan klassista musiikkia taustalle. Se sai kummasti minut rentoutumaan ja kotona ollessani se muistutti minua Edwardista. Jotenkin tekstikin vain liukui ulos minusta, kun kuuntelin klassista musiikkia.

Huomasin kaikkien odottavan vastaustani ja aloin hermostua. Edward oli jo myöntänyt rakastavansa minua ja kuiskannut sanat korvaani, joten en pelännyt hänen reaktiotaan, mutten tiennyt mitä muut ajattelisivat. Tunsin Edwardin ottavan käteni omaansa ja päätin, ettei muiden mielipiteillä ollut väliä.

- Koska tiedän Edwardin pitävän siitä ja se muistuttaa minua hänestä, sanoin katsoen Edwardia silmiin. Hän suuteli hellästi otsaani. Emme edelleenkään olleet suudelleet kertaakaan, mutta toivoin sen tapahtuvan tänä iltana. Alice hyppi istualtaan taputtaen käsiään yhteen. Huomasin Edwardin virnistävän hänelle. Nauroin vain Alicelle pyöräyttäessäni pulloa. Se pysähtyi Emmettin kohdalle. Iskin Rosalielle silmää ja katsoin virnistäen veljeäni.

- Em, olen huomannut sinun vilkuilevan vähän väliä Rosen suuntaan. Onko sinulla kenties jotain tunteita häntä kohtaan ja jos on, niin mitä ne ovat? kysyin ilkikurisesti. Tiesin, ettei Emmett tykännyt puhua tunteistaan. Minä olin aina se, joka itki ja Emmett se, joka lohdutti. Ei koskaan toisin päin. Silti tiesin Emmettin olevan täynnä tunteita.

- No, tuota., Emmett aloitti.

- Niin? rohkaisin häntä jatkamaan. Emmett katsoi suoraan Rosalieen vastatessaan.

- Rosie, olen hulluna sinuun, Emmett sanoi näyttäen niin suloiselta, että minun teki mieli mennä halaamaan häntä. Rose halasi Emmettiä ja kuiskasi Emmettin korvaan oman rakkaudentunnustuksensa. Tai niin ainakin päättelin Emmettin ilmeestä.

Vilkaisin Jasperia ja hän melkein murisi, niin vihaiselta hän näytti. Alice piti Jasperin kädestä kiinni ja rauhoitteli tätä. Jasper rauhoittuikin nopeasti, kun Emmett ja Rosalie eivät enää olleet kiinni toisissaan. En ollut koskaan tiennyt Jasperin olevan niin suojelevainen siskoaan kohtaan. Ehkä heillä oli Emmettin kanssa enemmän yhteistä kuin he itse tajusivat.

Oli Emmettin vuoro pyöräyttää pulloa. Se osui Jasperiin.

- Mikä sinun ongelmasi on? Miksen saisi olla Rosien kanssa yhdessä? Emmett kysyi Jasperilta.

- Siinä käy kuitenkin niin kuin muissakin suhteissasi. Olen kyllä huomannut miten kohtelet naisia. Kun kyllästyt siskooni, jätät hänet kuin nallin kalliolle. Sitten minä saan olla keräämässä palaset, Jasper sanoi lannistuneena. Huomasin, että hän ei olisi halunnut sanoa sitä, koska Emmett oli hänen ystävänsä, mutta kaikkihan me tiesimme, että se oli Emmettin tavanomainen kaava.

- Rosie on erilainen. Tämä on ihan erilaista, Emmett sanoi hiljaa ja kietaisi kätensä Rosalien ympärille. Rosalie suukotti Emmettin poskea ja painoi päänsä Emmettin olkapäälle. Jasper antoi asian olla, koska ei halunnut tapella ja pyöräytti pulloa. Huomasin Alicen nousevan ylös. Pullo pysähtyi Edwardin kohdalle Alicen tarjoillessa kaikille lisää juotavaa. Puristin Edwardin kättä rohkaisevasti.

- Edward, oletko vielä neitsyt? Jasper kysyi kiusoittelevasti. En tiedä miksi, mutta Edward vilkaisi minua kysyvästi. Kuin hänen vastauksensa muuttaisi tunteeni häntä kohtaan. Puristin hänen kättään uudelleen.

- Olen, hän sanoi katsoen pulloa. Jasper virnisti. Ilmeisesti hän oli yrittänyt kysyä asiaa aiemminkin, mutta Edward ei ollut antanut vastausta.

- Miten se voi olla mahdollista? Sinähän olet kuumempi kuin asfaltti auringonpaisteessa, Rosalie huudahti. Käännyimme kaikki katsomaan Rosalieta suu auki. Edward näytti kaikista yllättyneimmältä.

- No mitä? Kaikkihan tuon näkevät, Rosalie vain nauroi.

- Rose on oikeassa. Olet aikamoinen hottis, kuiskasin Edwardin korvaan.

- Sinä olet kyllä huomattavasti hotimpi. Varsinkin tuossa asussa, Edward kuiskasi takaisin. Punastuin taas kerran.

- Kiitos. Ja muuten, et ole ainut kokematon. Onneksi voimme opetella yhdessä, kuiskasin ja iskin silmää Edwardille. Hän näytti hetken hieman yllättyneeltä, mutta tokeni kuitenkin ja pyöräytti pulloa. Se pysähtyi Rosalieen.

- Siis Rose, jos minä olen mielestäsi niin kuuma, miten kuuma Emmett sitten on? Edward kysyi nauraen.

- Teillä ei ole aavistustakaan miten kuuma Emmett osaa olla, Rosalie sanoi ja suuteli Emmettiä kielen kanssa edessämme. Kaikki alkoivat olla aikamoisessa humalassa. Tosin Rosalie ei ollut juonut mitään.

Tunsin Edwardin vetävän minua lähemmäs itseään. Nojasin häneen hieman ja hän kietoi toisen kätensä ympärilleni, kun odottelimme, että Rosalie ja Emmett lopettaisivat. Katsoin Alicen suuntaan ja huomasin hänen katsovan haaveilevasti Jasperia. Jasper taas katsoi käsiään. Pian Rosalie pyöräytti pulloa ja se osui Emmettiin.

- Mikset koskaan vie minua luoksesi? Olemme aina täällä, Rosalie kysyi Emmettiltä.

- Koska minun asuntoni ei ole mitenkään hieno ja sinä pidät kaikesta kalliista, Emmett sanoi nolona katsoen käsiään. Emmett oli meistä ainut, jolla ei ollut kauheasti rahaa. Hänellä oli hyvä työ, mutta siitä ei saanut suurta palkkaa ja New Yorkissa asuminen on aika kallista. Minäkään en ollut koskaan käynyt Emmettin luona. Rosalie otti Emmettin käden omaansa.

- En välittäisi vaikka sinulla ei olisi penniäkään. Sinä olet ihana juuri tuollaisena, Rosalie sanoi Emmettille ja Emmett väläytti hänelle hymyn. Emmett pyöräytti pulloa ja se pysähtyi Alicen kohdalle.

- Alice, onko tuparilahjallani ollut käyttöä? Emmett virnisti Alicelle. Alice lehahti punaiseksi. Alice punasteli ihmeen paljon tänään.

- Itse asiassa ei, Alice sanoi ja pyöräytti pulloa nopeasti. Se pysähty Jasperin kohdalle.

- Jazz, mikset koskaan suutele minua? Enkö ole mielestäsi viehättävä? Alice kysyi Jasperilta. Jasper katsoi Alicea yllättyneenä, muttei sanonut mitään. Hetken kuluttua hän vetäisi Alicen syliinsä ja suuteli tätä meidän kaikkien edessä. Rosalie vihelsi suudelman pitkittyessä ja se sai Jasperin nostamaan Alicen istumaan takaisin omalle paikalleen. Alice henkitti raskaasti kuin ei olisi ollut saanut ilmaa pitkään aikaan, mutta hänen kasvoillaan oli leveä hymy. Jasper hymyili myös pyöräyttäessään pulloa. Se pysähtyi minun kohdalleni.

- Bella, saako Edward sinun neitiosasi kutisemaan kuin haluaisit aina vain lisää? Jasper kysyi naureskellen. Hän oli tosi humalassa. Alice läpsäytti Jasperin käsivartta hellästi. Minun oli pakko nauraa.

- Jasper, olet törppö. Mutta kyllä, hän saa. En varmaan koskaan saa tarpeekseni hänestä, hymyilin ja painoin suukon Edwardin poskelle. Edward iski minulle silmää ja puristi kättäni. Pyöräytin pulloa ja se pysähtyi Edwardin kohdalle. Piti miettiä hetki, että keksin kysymyksen, jonka halusin kysyä.

- Edward. Muistatko, kun kysyin aiemmin sinulta, miksen koskaan tavannut sinua Forksissa? Puhuitko sillon totta? Etkö oikeasti käynyt siellä kertakaan sinä aikana, kun asuin siellä? kysyin. Olin aika varma vastauksesta. Edward katsoi silmiini ja alkoi puhua.

- En puhunut ihan täysin totta. Kävin kotona aina yhtä aikaa Emmettin kanssa. Kuljimme jopa samalla kyydillä. Näin sinut kerran Alicen kanssa meillä ja ihastuin sinuun ensisilmäyksellä. Olit kaunein asia, minkä olin koskaan nähnyt. En kuitenkaan uskaltanut tulla juttelemaan sinulle. Oli helpompi katsella sinua kauempaa kuin tulla juttelemaan kanssasi, Edward sanoi hieman nolostuneena. Halasin häntä.

- Tuletko luokseni yöksi tänään? kuiskasin hänen korvaansa ja hän nyökkäsi. Liikuttuamme kauemmas toisistamme, Edward pyöräytti pulloa ja se pysähtyi Rosalien kohdalle.

- Rose, mikset ole juonut koko illan aikana mitään? Yleensä sinä olet aikamoinen sieni, Edward kysyi Rosalielta. Rosalie katsoi minua ja Alicea nopeasti ja lopulta hänen silmänsä jäivät tuijottamaan Emmettiä. Emmett katsoi Rosalieta huolissaan.

- Koska olen raskaana, Rosalie kuiskasi. Emmettin naamalle levisi isompi virnistys kuin olen koskaan hänen naamallaan nähnyt. Hän ei hymyillyt niin leveästi edes silloin, kun sai tietää saaneensa jalkapallostipendin yliopistoon. Virne kuitenkin katosi aika äkkiä, koska Jasper hyökkäsi hänen kimppuunsa.

Rosalie hyppäsi heidän väliinsä. Ennen kuin kukaan muu ehti heidän väliinsä, Rosalie makasi tajuttomana maassa Emmettin yrittäessä herätellä häntä ja Jasperin seisoessa kauhistuneena siskonsa vieressä katsoen nyrkkiään.

**A/N: Kuka muu ottaisi Edwardin luokseen yöksi? Tai Emmettin lapsensa isäksi? Tai Jasperin suutelukumppaniksi? **


	18. BELLA 7

**A/N: Emme omista muuta kuin kotitekoiset Team Edward t-paidat.**

**BELLA**

Ennen kuin kukaan muu ehti heidän väliinsä, Rosalie makasi tajuttomana maassa Emmettin yrittäessä herätellä häntä ja Jasperin seisoessa kauhistuneena siskonsa vieressä katsoen nyrkkiään. Edward juoksi Rosalien vierelle ja alkoi tehdä mitä ikinä lääkärit tekevät, kun joku on tajuton.

- Emmett, soita ambulanssi, Edward sanoi rauhallisesti. Emmett näytti olevan kahden vaiheilla. Hän ei selvästikään olisi halunnut liikkua Rosalien luota minnekään. Pian hän kuitenkin nousi ja käveli viereeni.

- Systeri, mikä on 112:n numero? hän kysyi paniikissa. Jos hän olisi kysynyt sitä ihan milloin muulloin vaan, olisin revennyt nauramaan, mutta tässä tilanteessa ei ollut mitään hauskaa.

- 112, sanoin vain ja vilkaisin Jasperiin. Hän katsoi hysteerisenä Rosalieta ja näytti siltä, että hän repisi kohta hiuksensa irti, niin kovasti hän niitä veti. Alice yritti rauhoitella Jasperia. Emmett soitti ambulanssin ja palasi Rosalien viereen heti puhelun loputtua.

Minä olin huolissani ja hermostunut, joten tein mitä teen aina kun olen huolissani ja hermostunut. Siivosin. Toinen vaihtoehto on, että leivon tai laitan ruokaa, mutta ne eivät tulleet nyt kysymykseen. Tiesin Rosalien olevan hyvissä käsissä, koska Edward ja Emmett olivat molemmat pitämässä hänestä huolta. Avasin oven ambulanssimiehiä varten ja pian he ryntäsivätkin ovesta sisään. Edward kertoi heille mitä oli tapahtunut ja että Rosalie oli raskaana. Emmett meni heidän mukaansa ambulanssiin. Se jätti meidät muut neljä Rosalien asuntoon.

- Se oli kokonaan syytäni. Rose vihaa minua loppuelämänsä, jos hän menettää sen vauvan, kuulin Jasperin sanovan Alicelle. Alice halasi itkevää Jasperia.

- Älähän nyt. Se oli vahinko! Olen varma, että Rose tietää sen, Alice yritti rauhoitella Jasperia. Edward tuli luokseni ja kietoi kätensä ympärilleni. Hengitin syvään hänen puseroaan vasten.

- Ilta ei mennyt ihan suunnitelmien mukaan, huokaisin.

- Ehdin luoksesi yöksi toistekin. Luulen, että meidän olisi parempi mennä sairaalaan katsomaan miten Rose voi. Ja Emmett, Edward sanoi ja suuteli otsaani. Hän kaivoi puhelimensa taskustaan soittaakseen taksin. Kävelin Jasperin ja Alicen luo.

- Lähdemme sairaalaan. Edward soittaa juuri taksia. Käyn hakemassa laukkuni ja vaihtamassa vaatteet. Haluatko tulla mukaan? kysyin Alicelta. Hän nyökkäsi Jasperin olkapäätä vasten.

- Siellä on vaihtovaatteet sinullekin, Jasper. Ostin Edwardille uusia vaatteita ja tehän olette suunnilleen samaa kokoa. Mennään kaikki meidän kautta, Alice sanoi ja lähdimme meidän asunnollemme. Alice otti mukaan Rosalien käsilaukun, jos tämä tarvitsisi sieltä jotain ja Edward lukitsi oven perässämme.

Kun olimme sisällä asunnossamme, menin huoneeseeni. Otin naamiaisasuni pois, puin päälleni mustat pillifarkut, mustan t-paidan ja pinkin neuletakin. Vetäisin hiukseni ponnarille ja työnsin jalkaani pinkit Converset. Olin ostanut ne aiemmin tällä viikolla ja käyttänyt niitä joka päivä sisällä välttääkseni rakkoja ensimmäisellä käyttökerralla. Otin käsilaukkuni ja menin olohuoneeseen katsomaan olivatko muut jo valmiita. Edward ja Jasper odottelivat meitä sohvalla. Edward yritti rauhoitella edelleen panikoivaa Jasperia. Heillä oli kummallakin päällään farkut ja t-paidat. Edwardin paita oli musta ja Jasperin valkoinen. Jäin nojaamaan ovenkarmiin, koska en halunnut keskeyttää poikien juttelua ja pian Alice suhahti paikalle huoneestaan. Hänellä oli päällään tummansiniset pillifarkut, valkoinen t-paita ja harmaa liivi. Kaulaansa hän oli kietaissut punamustaruutuisen huivin ja jalkaansa laittanut valkoiset ballerinat. Kädessään hän roikotti valkoista käsilaukkuaan.

- Joko mennään? Alice sanoi ja otti ruokailupöydältä Rosalien käsilaukun. Kävelimme kaikki yhdessä hissiin ja alhaalla meitä oli vastassa huolestunut ovimiehemme Embry.

- Mikä Rosalie-neitiä vaivasi? Onko hän kunnossa? Embry kysyi. Jasper purskahti itkuun ja Alice kietaisi kätensä Jasperin lanteille. He kävelivät ulkona odottavaan taksiin.

- Hän vain kaatui ja löi päänsä. Hän tulee kyllä kuntoon, Edward sanoi ja otti kädestäni kiinni. Kävelimme ulos ja minä istuin taksin takapenkille Edwardin istuessa etupenkille.

Taksi vei meidät sairaalaan ja löysimmekin pian Emmettin ravaamassa ympäri ensiapupolin käytäviä. Hän näytti hetken huojentuneelta meidät nähdessään, mutta jatkoi pian ravaamistaan. Juoksin hänen luokseen ja halasin häntä niin rakastavasti kuin pystyin.

- Kukaan ei kerro minulle mitä tapahtuu. Hänen huoneessaan on käynyt vaikka kuinka monta lääkäriä, mutta kukaan ei kerro minulle mitään, Emmett sanoi murheen murtamana.

- Minä käyn utelemassa, jos joku kertoisi minulle jotain, Edward sanoi ja käveli tiskin luokse. Jasper ja Alice istuivat penkeille huoneen reunaan.

- Kyllä kaikki järjestyy, Em. Olen varma siitä, sanoin ja tunsin Emmettin rentoutuvan hetkeksi. Sitten hän kuitenkin jostain syystä alkoi seisoa suoremmassa. Kaikki rentous hänen asennostaan oli poissa. Astuin kauemmas ja katsoin häntä ihmeissäni. Hänen silmänsä olivat vain viirut, koska hän katsoi vihaisesti jotain. Käänsin päätäni ja huomasin Emmettin tuijottavan Jasperia.

- Em, rauhoitu. Ei ole mitään syytä alkaa tapella täällä, yritin rauhoitella häntä, mutta se oli turhaa. Hän ei edes kuullut minua. Se oli niin Emmettin tapaista. Toimi ensin, ajattele vasta sitten. Hän astui lähemmäs Jasperia jättäen minut seisomaan taakseen.

- Sinä! Sinun takiasi minun Rosieni on tuolla ja kokee ties millaisia tuskia! Emmett huusi Jasperille ja kaikki käytävällä olevat ihmiset käänsivät päänsä hänen suuntaansa pelokkaina. Emmett osasi olla aika raju. Lempeimmillään hän oli kuin nalle, mutta vihaisena hän oli kuin raivostunut harmaakarhu. Jasper nosti katseensa käsistään, katsoi Emmettiä hetken ja purskahti uudelleen itkemään. Alice nousi ylös tuolilta ja käveli Emmettin luokse. Heidän kokoeronsa oli hämmästyttävä. He todellakin olivat kuin karhu ja keijukainen toistensa vierellä. Hän tökkäisi sormellaan Emmettin rintakehää.

- Kuinka sinä kehtaat, Emmett Daniel Swan? Se oli vahinko ja sinä tiedät sen! hän sanoi tökkien Emmettin rintakehää jokaisen sanan kohdalla. Emmett perääntyi hieman joka tökkäyksellä ja pian hän seisoi selkä seinää vasten. Hän näytti hetken siltä, että meinasi sanoa jotain vastaan, mutta pian hänen koko olemuksensa lysähti kasaan ja hän rojahti lattialle istumaan pää polviensa välissä. Alice käveli takaisin Jasperin luokse ja halasi tätä. Minä istuin lattialle Emmettin viereen ja kietaisin käteni hänen olkapäidensä ympärille. Emmett painoi päänsä olkapäätäni vasten. Istuimme kaikki neljä hiljaa siihen asti, kunnes Edward palasi tiedusteluretkeltään.

- Hän on kunnossa. He tekevät vielä pari testiä, mutta hän on jo tajuissaan. Saat kohta mennä hänen luokseen Emmett, Edward sanoi ja istuutui lattialle viereeni. Hän otti käteni omaansa ja piirsi siihen kuvioita peukalollaan. Meni ainakin tunti ennen kuin lääkäri tuli hakemaan Emmettin katsomaan Rosalieta.

- Em, menemme Edwardin kanssa hakemaan jotain syötävää. Haluaisitko, että tuomme sinulle samalla vaihtovaatteet? kysyin veljeltäni ennen kuin hän lähti katsomaan tyttöystäväänsä.

- Joo, olisihan se ihan kiva vaihtaa vaatteet. Tuo jotain mitä löydät, Emmett sanoi ja antoi minulle avaimensa. Hän oli hermoraunio. Sovimme Alicen ja Jasperin kanssa näkevämme heidät hetken kuluttua ja lähdimme ulos etsimään taksia. Edward ei ollut päästänyt kädestäni irti sen jälkeen, kun hän oli tullut takaisin luoksemme. Tuntui mukavalta pitää kiinni hänen kädestään. Löysimme taksin nopeasti ja istuimme molemmat takapenkille. Kerroin kuskille osoitteen. Olin hakenut Emmettin kyytiin monta kertaa, mutten koskaan ollut käynyt asunnossa sisällä.

Taksi ajoi asuinrakennusten eteen ja astuimme taksista ulos Edwardin pyydettyä taksia odottamaan. Kävelimme ovelle ja työnsin avaimen lukkoon. Avasin oven ja astuimme sisään. Mitä ikinä odotinkaan löytäväni, se ei ollut lainkaan mitä oikeasti löysin. Nurkassa oli sängyn paikalla pelkkä jousipatja, johon minä ja Edward mahtuisimme juuri ja juuri yhdessä, mutta Emmett vei varmasti kaiken tilan itse. Patjalla oli melkein puhki kuluneet lakanat. Yöpöytänä oli vanha tynnyri. Yhdessä nurkassa oli vanha jääkaappi, jonka ovi roikkui auki, eli se ei edes toiminut. Toisessa nurkassa oli kuntolaite. Kurkistin vessaan ja se oli kamalassa kunnossa. Katto vuoti ja valo ei toiminut. Purskahdin itkuun. Edward veti minut lähelleen ja halasi minua.

- En koskaan tiennyt, että hänellä menee näin huonosti. Tottakai olen huomannut, että hän tykkää viettää aika meillä, mutta olen aina luullut sen johtuvan ruoastani, huokaisin. Edward silitti selkääni käsillään.

- Nyt kun tiedämme, osaamme auttaa häntä, Edward sanoi rauhoitellen minua. Hän oli oikeassa. En todellakaan aikonut jättää veljeäni asumaan tällaiseen läävään. Irroutauduin Edwardista ja etsin Emmettille vaihtovaatteet.

- Huomenna me tulemme ja pakkaamme hänen tavaransa, sanoin ja Edward nyökkäsi. Emmett voisi tulla asumaan meidän vierashuoneeseemme siksi aikaa, että saisi säästettyä rahaa ja ehkä hankittua parempipalkkaisen työpaikan. Kello oli neljä aamulla, joten periaatteessa se olisi tänään, mutta ei meidän keskellä yötä kannattaisi tavaroita roudata ulos. Kävelimme ulkona odottavaan taksiin.

Seuraavaksi ajoimme kiinalaisen ravintolan eteen. Edward pyysi taksia taas odottamaan. Tilasimme ruokaa niin paljon, että siitä olisi riittänyt kokonaiselle armeijalle. Edward kantoi kassit taksin tavaratilaan, joka täyttyikin aika lailla. Sitten menimme taksilla takaisin sairaalaan. Edward maksoi kuskille ja huomasin hänen jättävän aikamoisen tipin sanoessaan pidä loput. Kuski auttoi kantamaan kassit sisälle. Edward kantoi osan kasseista suoraan henkilökunnan tiloihin ja minä kannoin vaatekassin ja loput ruokakassit sinne missä Alice ja Jasper istuivat. Heidän vieressään istui pieni tyttö, joka jutteli innoissaan Alicen kanssa. Jasperkin näytti jo hieman toivekkaammalta kuin aiemmin. Tytöllä oli tosi lyhyet valkoiset hiukset ja loistavan siniset silmät. Hän oli tosi pieni ja laiha, mutta pienestä koostaan huolimatta arvelin hänen olevan noin neljän vanha.

- Kenellä on nälkä? sanoin ja nostin ruokakassit tyhjälle penkille heitä vastapäätä.

- Minulla, Alice ja tyttö sanoivat yhtä aikaa. Edward tuli taakseni ja kietoi kätensä ympärilleni. Hän painoi leukansa olkapäälleni ja huulensa kaulalleni.

- Eddie-setä, mitä sinäkin täällä teet? pikkutyttö kysyi. Edward tuntui huomaavan hänet vasta nyt.

- Elle, parempi kysymys olisi mitä sinä täällä teet? Eikö sinun pitäisi olla nukkumassa? Edward kysyi huolissaan ja hieman vihaisena.

- Älä ole vihainen, Edward. Se oli täysin minun syytäni. Kävimme Jasperin kanssa kävelyllä ja katselimme Ellen huoneeseen ovelta, koska hän näytti niin suloiselta nukkuessaan. Hän heräsi ja tunnisti minut ja hoitaja lupasi, että hän voisi viettää aikaa kanssamme, koska hän olisi herännyt muutenkin jo tunnin kuluttua. Lupasin palauttaa hänet huoneeseensa kahdeksaksi, Alice sanoi. Edward vain nyökkäsi olkapäätäni vasten.

- Oletko sinä Bella? Elle kysyi hetken kuluttua, kun meillä kaikilla oli mahat täynnä.

- Olenhan minä. Mistä sinä sen tiesit? kysyin. Elle oli kiivennyt Edwardin syliin istumaan. Istuin Edwardin vieressä ja hänen kätensä oli taas omassani.

- Eddie-setä puhuu sinusta koko ajan. Hän sanoo, että sinun silmäsi tuikkivat kuin tähdet ja, että sinä teet maailman parasta pekaanipähkinäpiirakkaa. Hän on rakastunut sinuun. Rakastatko sinäkin Eddie-setää? Elle kysyi silmät loistaen. Katsoin Edwardia ja hän odotti vastaustani yhtä kovasti kuin Elle.

- Kyllä minä rakastan, sanoin hymyillen. Edward painoi huulensa hellästi huulilleni ja se oli paras suudelma, jonka olin koskaan saanut vaikka se ei kestänytkään kauan, koska Elle huusi _yök!_ Edwardin sylistä. Me erkaannuimme nauraen ja tunsin Edwardin puristavan kättäni lupaukseksi, että jatkaisimme myöhemmin, sitä mikä jäi kesken nyt.

- Mitä jos lukisimme jotain, Elle? kysyin ja Elle nyökkäsi innoissaan. Hän kipitti hakemaan kirjaa ja palasi hetken kuluttua kädessään Nalle Puh-kuvakirja. Vilkasin Jasperia ja Alicea, jotka nukkuivat istuallaan. Elle kiipesi takaisin Edwardin syliin ja Edward kietaisi toisen kätensä minun ympärilleni ja toisen Ellen ympäri pitääkseen hänet paikallaan. Minä painoin pääni Edwardin olkapäälle ja tunsin hänen huulensa otsaani vasten. Elle painoi poskensa Edwardin rintakehää vasten ja katsoi kirjaa, jota pitelin. Kun kirja loppui, Elle oli melkein unessa.

- Voi, kun te olisitte minun äiti ja isi, Elle kuiskasi ennen kuin nukahti. Nostin pääni Edwardin olkapäältä ja katsoin häntä ihmeissäni.

- Elle on orpo. Hänen vanhempansa kuolivat hänen ollessaan vielä vauva. Hänellä oli leukemia, mutta hän oli onnekas ja sai luuydinsiirron. Nyt hän odottaa vain, että kaikki testitulokset ovat hyviä, että hän pääsee lähtemään kotiin. Tosin koti tarkoittaa orpokotia, koska hänellä ei ole perhettä, Edward sanoi surullisena. Näin hänen silmistään miten kiintynyt hän oli Elleen. Tunsin kyyneleen putoavan poskelleni.

- Mutta hän on niin suloinen. Miksei kukaan halua häntä? sanoin enemmän ajatellen ääneen kuin Edwardille. Silitin Ellen poskea ja hän hymyili unissaan.

- Kukaan ei halua adoptoida sairasta lasta, Edward sanoi totuudenmukaisesti. Minä olin syvällä ajatuksissani, kun huomasin Emmettin laahustavan käytävään. Hän roikotti päätään ja käveli muutenkin allapäin. Nousin penkiltä ylös ja juoksin halaamaan veljeäni.

- Em, mikä hätänä? Rosenhan piti olla kunnossa? kysyin.

- Rose menetti vauvan, Emmett nyyhkäisi hiuksiani vasten. Kuulin Jasperin vetävän henkäyksen kuulleessaan sen ja kun vilkaisin häneen päin, hän hakkasi nyrkeillään polviaan itkien, Alicen yrittäessä rauhoitella häntä.

**A/N: Kuka muu toisi ruokaa myös henkilökunnalle? Tai ottaisi Emmettin asumaan vierashuoneeseen? Tai lukisi satuja Ellelle? **


	19. ALICE 7

**A/N: Emme omista muuta kuin kotitekoiset Team Edward t-paidat. **

**ALICE**

Emmettin kerrottua Rosalien menettäneen vauvan, Jasper alkoi itkeä uudelleen. Kiedoin käteni hänen ympärilleen ja yritin rauhoitella häntä kertomalla hänelle rakastavani häntä ja sanomalla, että olin varma, ettei Rosalie syyttänyt häntä. Edward lähti viemään nukkuvaa Elleä takaisin huoneeseensa. Elle oli ollut niin suloinen kuiskatessaan, että haluaisi Bellan ja Edwardin vanhemmikseen. Heistä kyllä tulisi maailman parhaat vanhemmat Ellelle, mutta he olivat olleet niin vähän aikaa yhdessä, että eivät he vielä edes ajattelisi lasten hankkimista. Sitä paitsi, heidän pitäisi olla luultavasti naimisissa, että he voisivat adoptoida Ellen yhdessä.

Emmett oli vaihtanut vaatteet ja Bella seisoi hänen kanssaan. He juttelivat Emmettin asunnosta, mutta en kuullut kunnolla heidän keskusteluaan Jasperin nyyhkytysten yli. Emmett oli sanonut Rosalien nukkuvan, joten odottelimme, että hän heräisi. Jasperin olisi hyvä mennä siskonsa luokse ensimmäisenä, jotta he saisivat välinsä selviksi. Olin aivan varma, että Rosalie ei olisi vihainen Jasperille. Minulla vain oli sellainen tunne. Eihän se todellakaan ollut Jasperin vika. Rosalie itse meni väliin ja Jasper yritti lyödä Emmettiä. Jasperin ei tietenkään olisi pitänyt aloittaa tappelua alun perinkään vaan jutella asia selväksi niin kuin normaali aikuinen, mutta silti Rosalie ei mitenkään voisi syyttää Jasperia asiasta.

Uskoin sydämeni pohjasta, että Emmett ja Rosalie oli tarkoitettu toisilleen, mutta ehkä vauva oli tulossa liian aikaisin ja olisi pilannut kaiken. Tällä tavoin he saisivat tutustua toisiinsa rauhassa ja opetella olemaan yhdessä ilman lasta ennen kuin hankkisivat yhdessä lapsia. Ajatukseni katkesivat, kun kuulin Emmettin huutavan. Huomasin Jasperin lopettaneen nyyhkytyksen. Hän nukkui olkapäätäni vasten.

- Ei olisi pitänyt päästää sinua sinne ollenkaan! Arvasin, että alat sääliä minua! En halua sääliäsi, Emmett huusi ja käveli ovesta ulos. Bella lysähti takana olevalle tuolille ja alkoi nyyhkyttää käsiään vasten. Huomasin Edwardin tulevan nurkan takaa hymyillen, mutta kun hän huomasi Bellan itkevän, hänen hymynsä haihtui ja hän juoksi Bellan luo. Hän nosti Bellan syliinsä ja istuutui tuolille. Bella nyyhkytti hiljaa Edwardin olkapäätä vasten. Edward katsoi minua kysyvästi.

- Emmett, sanoin vain ja Edward nyökkäsi. Pikku hiljaa Bellan nyyhkytys hiljeni ja lopulta tyrehtyi kokonaan.

- Elle pyysi minua sanomaan, että hän tykkäsi sinusta. Hän haluaisi maistaa pekaanipähkinäpiirakkaasi, Edward hymyili Bellalle.

- Täytyy tehdä sitä hänelle heti, kun olen kotona. Hän on ihana. En voi vieläkään uskoa, ettei hänellä ole kotia, Bella sanoi surullisena.

- Nyt kun hän on terve, olen varma, että hän saa hyvän kodin, Edward sanoi hymyillen vinosti. Veljeni suunnitteli jotain, näin sen hänen katseestaan. En vain ollut varma mitä.

- Olen aika varma, että Elle on kyllästynyt sairaalan vaatteisiin. Saisinko ostaa hänelle pari juttua? kysyin varovasti. Tiesin, että Edward yritti olla kiintymättä liikaa potilaisiinsa, mutta näin, että hän piti Ellestä enemmän kuin muista potilaistaan.

- Hyvä on. Kunhan et hemmottele häntä pilalle, Edward nauroi.

- Olisiko hänen mahdollista käydä ulkona sairaalasta? Kun siis meidänhän oli tarkoitus pitää peli-ilta tänään teillä? Voisimmeko ottaa Ellen mukaan? Luuletko, että Rosalie pääsee kotiin jo tänään? kysyin varovasti.

- Kyllä hän pääsee. Minä kysyin sitä Rosalieta hoitavalta lääkäriltä. Tosin hänen pitää ottaa rennosti. Ja voin kysyä saisiko Elle tulla käymään meillä. Olenhan koko ajan kuitenkin paikalla, niin en usko, että siinä on mitään ongelmaa. Mutta ei minulla ole mitään pelejä lapsille, Edward sanoi.

- Minä voin huolehtia siitä, minä sanoin iloisesti.

- Tule, Bella. Mennään saman tien kysymään sitä, Edward sanoi ja nousi tuolilta. Bella alkoi seisoa omilla jaloillaan ja otti Edwardin kädestä kiinni. He lähtivät kävelemään poispäin.

Hetken kuluttua Jasper heräsi. Emmettiä ei edelleenkään näkynyt missään.

- Tulisitko kanssani katsomaan Rosea? Jasper kysyi. Nyökkäsin ja hän suuteli huuliani hellästi. Otin kiinni Jasperin kädestä ja kävelimme Rosalien huoneen ovelle. Se oli kiinni, joten Jasper koputti siihen hellästi.

- Sisään, Rosalien ääni kuului oven takaa. Astuimme sisään ja näimme Rosalien, joka makasi sängyllä sairaalakaavussa. Hän näytti kauniilta vaikka hänellä ei ollut yhtään meikkiä ja hänen hiuksensa olivat hieman takussa. Olin aina kadehtinut hänen hyviä geenejään. Päästin irti Jasperin kädestä ja nyökkäsin häntä menemään siskonsa luo, kun hän katsoi minua ihmeissään. Jasper astui lähemmäs sänkyä ja otti kiinni Rosalien kädestä. Rosalie katsoi häntä kummallisesti. Näin hänen kätensä hapuilevan Jasperin kasvoja ja Jasper nojautui lähemmäs.

- Kuka sinä olet? Rosalie kysyi.

- Jasper. Sinun veljesi, Jasper sanoi kauhuissaan.

- Tottakai minä sen tiedän. Kunhan pelleilen, Rosalie nauroi ja läpsäisi hellästi Jasperin poskea. Jasper näytti vielä kauhistuneemmalta Rosalien vitsailun jälkeen.

- Oletko kunnossa, Rose? kysyin, kun astuin sängyn toiselle puolelle.

- Päähän sattuu vähän, mutta muuten olen ihan kunnossa. Haluaisin vaan jo pois täältä. Sairaalat ovat ällöjä, hän sanoi irvistäen. Nauroin ystävälleni.

- Edward sanoi, että pääset tänään kotiin. Luuletko, että jaksat tulla Edwardin luo? Voisimme olla kaikki siellä yötä ja katsoa vaikka vaan elokuvaa, sanoin toiveikkaana.

- Tottakai. En todellakaan halua mennä yksin kotiin. On paljon mukavampaa, kun olemme kaikki yhdessä, Rosalie hymyili.

- Rose, olen pahoillani. Se oli kokonaan minun syytäni, Jasper sanoi hiljaa itku kurkussa. Rosalie käänsi päätään ja katsoi veljeään.

- Ei todellakaan ollut. Sitä paitsi, Emmett ja minä emme todellakaan olleet vielä valmiita vauvaan. Luulen, että näin oli tarkoitettu, Rosalie sanoi. Hän ei selvästikään ollut vihainen Jasperille. Jasperkin hymyili hieman, mutta aika vaisusti.

- Jätän teidät juttelemaan kahden kesken. Minulla on hieman asioita hoidettavana. Tuon sinulle vaihtovaatteet takaisin tullessani, sanoin Rosalielle ja puristin hänen kättään. Kävelin Jasperin luo ja painoin suukon hänen poskelleen. Kävelin ulos huoneesta ja suljin oven perässäni. Emmett istui oven luona tuolilla.

- Sinun ei pitäisi olla niin ankara Bellalle. Hän rakastaa sinua ja ajattelee vain parastasi, sanoin ja painoin suukon Emmettin poskelle. Kävelin sairaalan aulaan ja soitin kuskilleni, että tulisi hakemaan minua. Minulla oli niin paljon tehtävää ja tosi vähän aikaa. Soitin myös Edwardille kertoakseni lähteväni hoitamaan asioita. Hän kertoi Ellen viettävän loput viikonlopusta hänen luonaan. Tarkistin Ellen vaatekoon ja ajan, jolloin Rosalie kotiutettaisiin. Kun näin autoni tulevan oven eteen, juoksin sen kyytiin.

- Moi, mennään ekana shoppailemaan. Tarvitsen vaatteita pikkutytölle, hymyilin.

Kolme tuntia myöhemmin palasin takaisin sairaalaan ja autoni tavaratila oli ääriään myöten täynnä. Pudotin yhden kassin Emmettin syliin, joka istui edelleen samalla paikalla.

- Antaisitko tuon Rosalielle? hymyilin ja Emmett nyökkäsi. Kävelin Ellen huoneen luokse ja katsoin ikkunasta, miten Elle nauroi Edwardin ja Bellan kanssa. Kävelin sisään kantaen isoa vaatekassia.

- Alice-täti, Elle huudahti ja juoksi halaamaan minua.

- Kuka on valmis muodonmuutokseen? kysyin ja Elle alkoi pomppia paikallaan.

- Minä, minä, minä! Elle kiljui. Bella ja Edward vain nauroivat sohvalta missä istuivat. Vein Ellen kylpyhuoneeseen, että hän voisi yllättää Bellan ja Edwardin.

Kun olin valmis, Ellellä oli päällään valkoiset sukkahousut, pinkki hame ja sen alla musta tyllihame, pinkki t-paita ja valkoinen neuletakki. Jalassaan hänellä oli mustat ballerinat ja pinkit säärystimet. Päähän olin laittanut hänelle pannan, jossa oli tosi iso musta rusetti. Kylpyhuoneessa oli iso peili, joten vein Ellen seisomaan sen eteen.

- Vau! oli ainoa asia, joka tuli hänen suustaan ulos.

- Näytät tosi upealta, hymyilin ja Elle nyökkäsi. Hän kääntyi minuun päin ja halasi minua.

- Alice-täti, luuletko että Eddie-sedästä ja Bellasta voisi tulla minun perheeni? Elle kysyi toiveikkaana.

- En tiedä, Elle, mutta pidän peukut pystyssä, hymyilin. Aavistelin jotain, mutta en ollut vielä siitä ihan varma. Elle nyökkäsi ja juoksi ovesta ulos Bellan ja Edwardin luokse. Kävelin ovelle ja katselin heitä sieltä.

- Näytät mahtavalta, Bella henkäisi ja suukotti Ellen poskea. Se sai Ellen kikattamaan. Edward oli sanaton. Hän vain katsoi Bellaa ja Elleä onnellisena.

- Mennäänkö katsomaan joko Rose on valmis? kysyin. Bella nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös sohvalta.

- Tulehan prinsessa, Edward sanoi ja otti Ellen syliinsä. Kävelimme yhdessä Rosalien huoneen ovelle. Emmett oli juuri auttamassa Rosalielle takkia päälle.

- Ai niin, Elle, minulla on sinullekin takki. Ulkona on aika viileää, sanoin ja kaivoin pussista valkoisen trenssin. Edward piti Elleä sylissään, kun Bella laittoi takin Ellelle päälle. Kiedoin Ellen kaulaan vielä turkoosin leopardikuviollisen huivin.

- Joko lähdetään täältä? Rosalie sanoi pirteästi, kun he tulivat meidän luoksemme. Hän huomasi Ellen ja käveli lähemmäs Edwardia.

- Kuka sinä olet? Elle kysyi.

- Meinasin kysyä juuri samaa. Olen Rose, Rosalie hymyili.

- Näytät ihan prinsessalta. Minä olen Elle, Elle hymyili kohteliaasti. Rosaliella oli päällään mustat paksut sukkahousut ja turkoosi löysä ja lyhyt mekko. Sen päällä hänellä oli musta takki.

- No, enpä nyt tiedä. Minusta sinä näytät enemmän prinsessalta. Tässä on Emmett, Rosalie sanoi hymyillen Ellelle. Emmet kutitti Elleä ja heistä tuli heti kaverit. Kävelimme kaikki autoni kyytiin ja auto vei meidät Edwardin luokse.

**A/N: Kuka muu haluaisi Alicen muodonmuutokseen? **


	20. BELLA 8

**A/N: Emme omista muuta kuin kotitekoiset Team Edward t-paidat.**

**BELLA**

Alicen kuski vei meidät Edwardin talolle. Emmett auttoi Rosalien autosta ulos ja kantoi tämän sisään, Edward kantoi Ellen ja pari paperipussia, jotka Alice oli tälle tyrkännyt. Minä, Alice sekä Jasper kannoimme loput pussit. Alice oli pussien lukumäärästä päätellen seonnut (taas!) vaatekaupoissa. Elle ei mitenkään ehtisi käyttää kaikkia vaatteita viikonlopun aikana vaikka hän vaihtaisi vaatteita tunnin välein. Alice ohjasi meidät kantamaan pussit omaan huoneeseensa. Jostain syystä sieltä oli kadonnut kaikki huonekalut.

- Alice, uusi sisustus on kieltämättä avara, mutta eikö se ole hieman liian avara? kysyin nauraen.

- Odotahan kunnes uudet huonekalut saapuvat. Sitten et enää naura vaan ylistät sisustustaitojani, Alice sanoi ja laski kantamansa pussit yhteen nurkkaan. Teimme Jasperin kanssa samoin ja kävelimme olohuoneeseen missä Edward ja Elle juttelivat jostain.

- Emmett ja Rosalie menivät nukkumaan vierashuoneeseen, Edward sanoi huomatessaan meidät.

- Meidänkin pitäisi kai joskus nukkua, Jasper haukotteli.

- Voit nukkua sängyssäni. Minua ei väsytä, Edward sanoi. Hän oli varmasti tottunut olemaan hereillä pitkiä aikoja kerrallaan työnsä puolesta.

- Hyvä on. Nähdään parin tunnin kuluttua, Jasper sanoi ja painoi suukon Alicen poskelle. Alicea ei selvästikään väsyttänyt.

- No niin, Elle. Joko kurkistit Edwardin kantamiin pusseihin? Alice kysyi Elleltä ja Elle katsoi kysyvästi Edwardia. Edward hymyili hänelle ja nyökkäsi. Pussit olivat yhdellä sohvista ja Elle juoksi katsomaan pussien sisään. Istuin Edwardin viereen sohvalle ja Edward kietaisi kätensä vyötäröni ympärille. Katselimme yhdessä, kun Elle nosteli pusseista barbie-nukkeja ja lastenkirjoja kiljahdellen.

- Alice, minähän sanoin, ettet saa hemmotella häntä pilalle, Edward sanoi, mutta hymyili katsellessaan Ellen iloa.

- Tiedän, mutta kaikki oli niin ihania, etten voinut olla ostamatta niitä. Ja katso nyt miten onnelliselta hän näyttää, Alice hymyili takaisin.

- Alice, minulla olisi sinulle tehtävä. Haluan Emmettin pois siitä läävästä, jota hän kutsuu asunnokseen. Ajattelin, että hän voisi muuttaa vierashuoneeseemme siksi aikaa, että saa säästettyä vähän rahaa. Voisitko sisustaa sen hänelle sopivaksi? kysyin varovasti Alicelta.

- Itse asiassa, hän voi muuttaa tänne. Minulla on täällä ihan liikaa tilaa, Edward sanoi ennen kuin Alice ehti vastata.

- Sehän on täydellinen suunnitelma. Hommaan jonkun hakemaan hänen tavaransa ja tuomaan ne tänne. Bella, jos haluat vaihtaa vaatteet, niin huoneessani olevissa pusseissa on sinullekin jotain, Alice hymyili ja meni leikkimään Ellen kanssa.

- Pärjään kyllä näillä. Mutta minusta tuntuu, että meidän täytyy käydä ruokaostoksilla. Ruoka ei mitenkään riitä, jos meinaamme kaikki viettää viikonlopun täällä, sanoin ja nousin ylös. Menin keittiöön suunnittelemaan viikonlopun ruokalistaa. Otin kynän ja paperin ja aloin kirjoittaa kauppalistaa. Listasta tuli aika pitkä. No, olihan meitä monta syöjääkin. Tämä viikonloppu saisi olla alkoholiton, koska Elle oli kylässä ja Rosalie söi joitain lääkkeitä. Laitoin listan käsilaukkuuni.

- Lähden nyt ostoksille. Edward, saanko lainata autoasi? kysyin hymyillen. Elle oli kiinni jalassani ennen kuin Edward ehti vastata.

- Bella, saanko tulla mukaan? En ole koskaan käynyt ruokaostoksilla, Elle kysyi silmät loistaen. Tottakai häneltä puuttui kaikki kokemukset, jotka olivat minulle niin arkipäiväisiä. Hänhän asui orpokodissa.

- Mennään kaikki yhdessä, Edward hymyili ja otti Ellen syliinsä. Hän suuteli otsaani ja vilkutimme Alicelle.

- Pärjäätkö varmasti? kysyin Alicelta.

- Tottakai. Menehän nyt, toiset odottavat, Alice hymyili. Juoksin Edwardin ja Ellen perään. He olivat autotallissa. Siellä oli Edwardin Aston Martin, mutta huomasin, että olimme lähdössä ostoksille hopeisella Volvolla. Edward oli laittamassa Ellelle turvavyötä.

- Mistä lähtien sinulla on ollut turvaistuin? kysyin istuessani etupenkille.

- Alice, Edward vain sanoi ja peruutti ulos autotallista. Hän ajoi Wal-Martin parkkipaikalle. Elle melkein hyppi istuimessaan, koska oli niin innoissaan.

- Elle, ennen kuin menemme sisään, on pari asiaa, joista meidän täytyy sopia. Sinun täytyy pitää kiinni minun tai Bellan kädestä koko ajan. Et saa lähteä harhailemaan yksin, koska tämä kauppa on todella suuri ja voit eksyä meistä. Pystytkö tekemään sen? Edward kysyi hellästi. Hänestä tulisi jonain päivänä mahtava isä. Vaikka olimme tunteneet vasta pari kuukautta, tiesin jo haluavani lapsia hänen kanssaan.

- Kyllä, Elle hymyili ja nyökkäsi. Astuin autosta ulos ja suljettuani oveni, otin Ellen syliini. Hän oli niin kevyt. Minun olisi välillä tehnyt mieli itkeä hänen haurauttaan, mutta tiesin Ellen olevan vahvin lapsi, jonka olin koskaan tavannut. Hän oli orpo ja hänellä oli ollut leukemia, mutta silti hän oli iloinen. Se vaati aikamoista vahvuutta keneltä vain, saati sitten 4-vuotiaalta. Edward haki meille ostoskärryn ja Elle halusi istumaan kärryn tuoliosaan. Nostin hänet siihen ja Edward työnsi kärryjä ylpeän näköisenä. Laitoin käteni hänen kätensä päälle ja kävelimme sisään kauppaan.

- Vau! Elle huokaisi silmät suurina.

- Niin, kauppa on todella suuri. Mitähän kaikkea me tarvitsimme? minä sanoin ja aloin kaivamaan kauppalistaa laukustani. Joku vanhempi rouva pysähtyi kohdallemme.

- Edward! Onpa mukava nähdä sinua. En tiennytkään, että sinulla on näin suloinen tytär. Ja tiesin kyllä, että naiset tykkäävät sinusta, mutta vaimosihan on tyrmäävän kaunis, rouva höpötti eikä antanut Edwardille, minulle tai Ellelle puheenvuoroa.

- Mutta nyt minun täytyy mennä. Oli mukava nähdä sinua ja perhettäsi, Edward. Kerro äidillesi terveisiä, rouva sanoi ja lähti ennen kuin ehdimme kukaan sanoa mitään.

- Kuka se oli? Elle kysyi ihmeissään.

- Se oli äitini Esmen ystävä, Edward vain sanoi.

- Luuleeko kaikki täällä, että me ollaan perhe? Elle kysyi.

- Luulen niin, sanoin hänelle katsellen ympärilleni. Oli vielä niin aikaista, että kaupassa ei ollut kamala ruuhka.

- Ihanaa, Elle sanoi ja jatkoi kaiken näkemänsä tarkastelemista. Katsoin Edwardia, joka katsoi Elleä rakastavasti. Painoin suukon heidän molempien poskille ja aloin lukea listaani.

Keräsin tavaroita kärryyn Edwardin vain työntäessä niitä ja jutellessa Ellen kanssa. Pian kärrymme oli ääriään myöten täynnä ja menimme kassalle maksamaan ostoksia. Elle latoi innoissaan tavaroita hihnalle ja minä menin pakkaamaan ostoksia ostamiimme kestokasseihin. Edwardin maksettua ladoimme kassit kärryihin ja työnsimme kärryt autolle. Nostin Ellen autoon ja laitoin hänelle turvavyön, jonka jälkeen menin istumaan etupenkille. Edward nosteli ruokakassit takakonttiin.

- Bella, voidaanko tehdä jotain muutakin tänään mitä oikeat perheet tekevät yhdessä? Elle kysyi, kun Edward meni viemään kärryjä kärrykatokseen ja jäimme kaksin autoon.

- Tottakai, mutta tiedäthän sinä, kultaseni, että me emme ole oikea perhe, sanoin. Oli inhottava sanoa se Ellelle, mutten halunnut hänen elättelevän turhaa toivoa.

- Tiedän. Haluaisin vaan tietää millaista on kuulua oikeeseen perheeseen, Elle sanoi ja se sai sydämeni särkymään. Päätin tehdä tästä viikonlopusta sellaisen, ettei Elle unohtaisi sitä ikinä. Edward tuli istumaan kuskinpenkille ja starttasi auton. Hän vilkaisi taustapeilin kautta Elleä, joka katseli ikkunasta ulos.

- No niin, lähdetään takaisin kotiin, Edward sanoi ja lähti ajamaan. Huomasin hänen katsovan Elleä sanoessaan sanan koti. Tiesin Edwardin rakastavan Elleä ja hän olisi ihan rikki, kun tulisi aika sanoa hyvästi. Otin kiinni Edwardin kädestä ja puristin sitä. Vilkaisin taustapeilin kautta takapenkille ja huomasin Ellen nukahtaneen. Ajoimme takaisin Edwardin talolle. Meitä vastaan tuli muuttoauto. Vau, olipa Alice nopea. Edward jätti auton etuoven eteen. Hän otti nukkuvan Ellen syliinsä minun ottaessa pari ruokakassia takakontista. Alice tuli ovelle meitä vastaan.

- Vie hänet minun huoneeseeni, Alice sanoi Edwardille, joka nyökkäsi.

- Mutta eihän siellä ole edes sänkyä, sanoin Alicelle ihmeissäni, mutta Alice vain pudisti päätään hymyillen. Hän otti ruokakassit käsistäni ja seurasin Edwardia Alicen huoneeseen. Huoneessa oli samat vaaleanpunaiset seinät kuin ennenkin, mutta siellä oli kokonaan uudet puhtaan valkoiset sänky, yöpöydät, kirjoituspöytä ja sen edessä tuoli, sekä pitkä lipasto ja vaatekaappi ja kirjoilla täytetty kirjahylly. Paperipussit olivat poissa ja kurkistin vaatekaappiin Edwardin laskiessa Elleä nukkumaan Disney-lakanoilla pedattulle sängylle. Kaappi oli täynnä Ellen kokoisia vaatteita ja ballerinoja. Siellä oli mekkoja kaikissa mahdollisissa väreissä paitsi mustassa. Kurkistin yhteen lipaston laatikkoonkin ja se oli täynnä leluja.

Edward painoi suukon Ellen otsalle ja tuli luokseni. Hän otti kiinni kädestäni ja ohjasi minut ulos huoneesta. Oven sulkeuduttua uskalsin puhua.

- Eikö tuo kaikki ole hieman liikaa? Et voi tietää, että saat hänet tänne uudelleen kylään, kysyin Edwardilta.

- Kyllähän sinä tiedät Alicen. Ei häntä saa pysäytettyä, kun hän pääsee vauhtiin, Edward vain sanoi kohauttaen hartioitaan. En halunnut riidellä, joten annoin asian olla. Kävelimme autolle ja otin viimeiset ruokakassit takakontista. Edward lähti ajamaan autoa talliin ja minä kannoin kassit keittiöön. Alice oli nostellut kaikki kassit keittiön saarekkeelle, joten aloin tyhjentää niitä jääkaappiin. Pian Alice tuli istumaan yhdelle jakkaroista, jotka olivat saarekkeen äärellä.

- Saitko hoidettua Emmettin tavarat tänne? kysyin järjestellessäni vihanneksia jääkaapin laatikkoon.

- Sain. Ne ovat jo paikallaan. Edward saa kertoa Emmettille, Alice sanoi ja nosteli tavaroita yhdestä kassista pöydälle.

- Mitä olet suunnitellut täksi illaksi? kysyin Alicelta Edwardin tullessa keittiöön. Edward istui Alicen vieressä olevalle jakkaralle. Olin saanut kaikki tavarat paikalleen jättäen saarekkeelle vain kaiken tarvitsemani ja nojasin saarekkeeseen.

- Ajattelin, että voisimme katsoa pari Disney-elokuvaa, Alice sanoi noustessaan jakkaralta. Hän käveli Edwardin huoneeseen ilmeisesti nukkuakseen hetken Jasperin vieressä.

- Teen tacoja illalliseksi. Kai se käy? kysyin Edwardilta, joka vain nyökkäsi. Hän oli selvästikin omissa ajatuksissaan. Aloin pilkkoa vihanneksia ja pian Edward otti toisen veitsen ja alkoi myös pilkkoa. Teimme ruokaa puhumatta toisillemme ja sen valmistuttua katoimme pöydän yhdessä. Menin herättämään Rosalieta ja Emmettiä. He olivat nukkuneet jo monta tuntia ja heillä oli varmasti kaamea nälkä. Koputin oveen hellästi ja työnsin sen auki. Rosalie makasi sängyllä silittäen Emmettin kättä. Emmett näytti siltä, että oli itkenyt.

- Ruoka on valmista, sanoin ja käännyin pois sulkien oven. He selvästikin tarvitsivat omaa rauhaa. Päätin käydä katsomassa Elleä. Avasin oven ja löysin Ellen istumasta sängyltä katselemassa ihmeissään ympärilleen.

- Bella, onko tämä unta? Elle kysyi.

- Ei, kultaseni, sanoin ja istuin sängylle hänen viereensä.

- Kenen huone tämä on? Elle kysyi ja kiipesi syliini.

- Alicen, mutta olen aika varma, että saat lainata sitä, hymyilin. Laitoin Ellen pannan kunnolla hänen päähänsä ja nousin ylös. Elle kietoi kätensä ympärilleni, ettei putoaisi.

- Bella, minulla on nälkä, Elle sanoi.

- Hyvä, koska ruoka onkin juuri valmista, sanoin hymyillen ja kävelin keittiöön kantaen Elleä. Laskin hänet istumaan ruokapöydän ääreen. Kaikki muut olivat jo pöydän ääressä. Emmettin lautasella oli jo ruokaa. Hän on kyllä yksi hätähousu. Istuin Ellen vieressä olevalle tuolille. Edward istui Ellen toisella puolella. Tarjoilin Ellelle ruokaa ja hän alkoi syödä kuin ei olisi saanut ruokaa moneen päivään. He hotkivat molemmat Emmettin kanssa ruokaa kuin nälkäiset karhut. Minun oli pakko nauraa.

- Mikä on noin hauskaa? Rosalie kysyi. Osoitin ensin Elleä ja sitten Emmettiä. Rosaliekin alkoi kikattaa ja pian me kaikki nauroimme. Elle ja Emmett eivät huomanneet sitä ollenkaan, he vain jatkoivat syömistä.

Kun olimme syöneet ja siivonneet jälkemme, Edward halusi kaikkien huomion.

- En ole koskaan esitellyt teille koko taloani. No, Alice on päättänyt, että meidän on aika tehdä se nyt. Voisitteko kaikki seurata minua? Edward pyysi ja nosti Ellen syliinsä. Hän johdatti meidät oven luo, joka oli keittiön vieressä. Olin aina kuvitellut sen olevan siivouskomero. Edward avasi oven ja sen takana oli portaat sekä ylös että alas.

- Ylhäällä on vain ullakko, joka on täynnä kaikkea rojua. Menemme alakertaan, Edward sanoi ja otti kiinni kädestäni. Kävelimme portaat alas ja tulimme jonkinlaiseen eteisaulaan. Joka puolella oli ovia.

- Emmett, Bella ei halua sinun enää asuvan siinä läävässä, jossa asut. Eikä luultavasti kukaan muukaan meistä. En minä ainakaan. Joten ovi oikealla puolellasi johtaa uuteen huoneeseesi. Tällä tavoin pääset takaisin jaloillesi. Ja minä en hyväksy kieltävää vastausta tässä asiassa, Edward sanoi Emmettille puristaen samalla kättäni. Emmett avasi oven ja kurkisti sisään.

- Kiitos, hän sai sanottua hiljaa.

- Ole hyvä. Emmettin ovea vastapäätä olevan oven takana on kuntosali. Takanani on elokuvahuone ja sitä vastapäätä, no, tuota, mennään katsomaan yhdessä, Edward sanoi hermostuneena. Oli minun vuoro puristaa hänen kättään rohkaisevasti. Kävelimme ovesta sisään ja kun astuin ensimmäisenä sisään, syttyi huoneeseen valot.

"Huone" oli puolet kellarista. Keskellä oli iso oleskelutila sohvineen ja baaritiskeineen. Sen takana oli pyöreä huone, jonka uskoisin olevan sauna. Vasemmalla puolellani oli poreallas ja kaikki loppu reunoilla oli uima-allasta, joka meni pyöreän huoneenkin ympäri. Yhdessä kohdassa altaan reunalla oli liukumäki, joka oli asennettu altaaseen kiinni. Alicella oli luultavasti ollut jotain tekemistä asian kanssa.

- Vau, sanoimme Ellen kanssa yhtä aikaa. Edward johdatti minua hieman eteenpäin, että kaikki muutkin pääsivät sisään.

- Voi paska! Tai siis, voi luoja! Rosalie henkäisi ja paiskasi kätensä suunsa eteen. Elle kikatti tuhmalle sanalle.

- Tiesin kyllä, että olet rikas, mutta tämä on jo jotain, Emmett sanoi ihmeissään. Me olimme kasvaneet ensin hippiäitimme ja sitten poliisi-isämme hoivissa, joten meillä ei koskaan ollut oikein mitään ylimääräistä. Edwardilla taas oli niin paljon rahaa, että hän ei ikinä keksisi sille kaikelle käyttöä. Ihan kuin Alicella.

- Juuri tämän takia olen piilotellut tätä, Edward sanoi hiljaa.

- Ei tämä mitään muuta, Edward. Olet yhä sama taukki ystävämme kuin ennenkin. Nyt vain saatamme ehkä viettää enemmän aikaa tässä osassa taloa, Rosalie sanoi sanat, jotka oli kaikkien huulilla. Itse olisin kyllä jättänyt taukin lauseesta pois. Emmett meni tutkimaan Edwardin kuntosalia ja Alice meni elokuvahuoneeseen Jasperin kanssa. Jasper oli ihmeen hiljainen. Olin viimeksi kuullut hänen puhuvan mennessään nukkumaan. Olihan hän muutenkin hiljainen, muttei ihan näin hiljainen.

- Eddie-setä, voidaanko me mennä uimaan? Elle kysyi Edwardilta varovasti.

- Tänään meillä on elokuvailta, mutta huomenna voimme tulla uimaan, Edward hymyili Ellelle. Ellen silmät alkoivat loistaa, kun hän sai lupauksen, että tulisimme tänne takaisin. Edward johdatti meidät takaisin aulaan ja sisään elokuvahuoneeseen, tai pikemminkin minikokoiseen elokuvateatteriin. Huoneessa oli iso valkokangas ja isot , muhkeat punaiset sohvat. Huoneen takaosassa oli iso popcornkone, joka oli samanlainen kuin oikeissa elokuvateattereissa ja iso jääkaappi juomille.

- Vau! Elle sanoi.

- Veit sanat suustani, sanoin Ellelle. Edward veti minut istumaan viereensä yhdelle sohvista. Elle istuutui Edwardin toiselle puolelle.

- Bella, tekeekö oikeat perheet tämmöistä? Elle kysyi.

- Kyllä. Kaikilla perheillä ei tosin ole elokuvateatteria kotona vaan he käyvät elokuvissa muualla, sanoin hymyillen ja Edward katsoi meitä ihmeissään. Naurahdin ja painoin suukon hänen poskelleen. Elle teki samoin. Edward kietaisi kätensä meidän molempien ympärille ja halasi meidät molemmat lähelle itseään.

- Oi, olettepa te söpöjä! Alice sanoi tuodessaan meille popcornia ja juotavaa. Alice ja Jasper istuivat viereeni ja pian Emmett ja Rosalie tulivat taaksemme olevalle sohvalle. Valkokankaalla alkoi näkyä Disneyn alkulogo ja kohta alkoi ensisävelet Pienestä Merenneidosta.

- Oi, tämä on minun lempparini! huudahdin. Elle katsoi valkokankaalla pyöriviä kuvia lumoutuneena. Edward taas katsoi Elleä haltioituneena. Jos en olisi huomannut hänen joskus katselevan minua samalla tavalla, olisin saattanut olla hieman mustasukkainen. Katsoimme elokuvan ja Elle piiloutui Edwardin kainaloon pelottavissa kohdissa. Seuraavaksi vuorossa oli Aladdin. Kun sekin loppui, Elle oli innoissaan.

- Minäkin haluan olla prinsessa niin kuin Jasmine, Elle sanoi.

- Mutta sinähän olet jo, Alice sanoi hymyillen. Se sai Ellen virnistämään leveästi ja minua harmitti, ettei minulla ollut kameraa mukanani. Jasper pelasti päiväni ja nappasi kännykällään kuvan juuri silloin.

**A/N: Kuka muu haluaisi uimaan Edwardin luokse?**


	21. BELLA 9

**A/N: Emme omista muuta kuin kotitekoiset Team Edward t-paidat.**

**BELLA**

Nukuimme yön pareittain. Emmett ja Rosalie nukkuivat Emmettin huoneessa kellarkerroksessa, Alice ja Jasper nukkuivat vierashuoneessa ja minä ja Edward Edwardin sängyssä. Elle kiipesi viereemme keskellä yötä, koska oli nähnyt painajaista, jossa oli jäänyt jumiin pullon hengeksi.

Seuraavana aamuna aamiaisen jälkeen menimme uimaan, kuten Edward oli Ellelle luvannut. Me tytöt vaihdoimme uima-asuihimme Alicen huoneessa. Alice oli ostanut minulle ja Ellelle uudet uimapuvut. Ellen uimapuku oli vaaleanvioletti ja siinä oli vyötäröllä tummanvioletti tyllihameen näköinen osa. Minun taas oli valkoinen 50-luvun tyylinen kokouimapuku, jossa oli vyötäröosassa rypytystä. Kiitin Alicea ainakin sata kertaa, koska en millään olisi tuntenut itseäni itsevarmaksi, aikuiseksi naiseksi bikineissä, kun Edward ei ollut nähnyt minua vielä edes alusvaatteissani. Alicella oli päällään mustat bikinit, joissa oli shortsimalliset housut ja valkoinen vyö sekä niskalenkillinen yläosa. Rosaliella taas oli pinkki bikinien yläosa ja farkkushortsit. Hän oli sanonut voivansa tulla mukaan, mutta istuisi sohvalla ja katselisi meidän muiden uivan.

Kävelimme portaat alas. Alice ja Rosalie menivät edeltä minun ja Ellen tullessa perässä.

- Bella, miksei Rose-täti tule uimaan? Elle kysyi.

- Koska Rose-täti ei saa vielä uida. Hän oli sairaalassa ja hän ei vielä saa mennä veteen, sanoin Ellelle.

- Enkö minäkään saa mennä veteen, koska olin sairaalassa? Elle kysyi kauhuissaan.

- Tottakai saat, kultaseni. Rose-täti oli eri jutun takia sairaalassa kuin sinä, sanoin rauhallisesti. Kävelimme kylpylään (ei sitä muuksikaan voinut sanoa) ja Edward odotti meitä siellä. Hänellä oli jalassaan viininpunaiset shortsit eikä muuta. Annoin silmieni vaeltaa hänen alla olevasta laattalattiasta ylös hänen silmiinsä. Hän iski minulle silmää. Punastuin. Elle juoksi Edwardin syliin ja halasi tätä.

- En ole koskaan päässyt oikeasti uimaan! Minua jännittää tosi paljon, Elle huudahti Edwardin korvaan.

- Mennään yhdessä, mutta ensin laitetaan sinulle kellukkeet, Edward sanoi. He laittoivat Ellelle käsikellukkeet ja menivät veteen yhdessä. Edward piti Ellestä tiukasti kiinni koko ajan.

Huomasin vasta nyt Jasperin ja Emmettin. Emmett oli jo vedessä. Hänellä oli näköjään taas pienet uimahousut, jotka hänen mielestään toivat hyvin esiin hänen lihaksensa, mutta olivat minusta vain kamalat. Häpesin häntä aina, kun hän piti niitä. Rosalie tosin näytti olevan eri mieltä, koska hän vilkuili Emmettin ja hänen uimahousujensa suuntaan vähän väliä. Jasperilla oli mustat shortsit ja he menivät Alicen kanssa yhdessä veteen. Minäkin päätin mennä altaaseen, mutta en ollut varma loukkaantuisiko Rosalie minun jättäessä hänet yksin.

- Mene vaan. Kyllä minä pärjään, Rosalie sanoi minulle sohvalta. Hänellä oli pino muotilehtiä edessään pöydällä, mutta tällä hetkellä hän luki jotain autolehteä. Naurahdin ja laskeuduin portaita pitkin altaaseen. Vesi oli juuri sopivan lämpöistä. Se ei ollut liian kylmää, muttei liian lämmintäkään. Uin Edwardin ja Ellen luo. He supittelivat jotain keskenään.

- Mitäs täällä supitellaan? kysyin päästessäni heidän viereensä. Edward kietaisi toisen kätensä vyötäröni ympärille.

- Meillä on salaisuus, Elle kikatti. Hän näytti niin onnelliselta Edwardin kanssa. Ja Edward näytti niin onnelliselta saadessaan pidellä Elleä. Minä taas olin onnellinen vain katsellessani heitä. Olisi ihanaa, kun asiat voisivat pysyä näin aina, mutta se oli vain haave, joka ei koskaan tapahtuisi. Sunnuntai-iltana Ellen pitäisi palata takaisin sairaalaan. Ja sieltä hän palaisi takaisin orpokotiin. Tunsin kyyneleen valuvan poskelleni ajatellessani tätä kaikkea. Edward pyyhki sen peukalollaan pois kastellen samalla poskeni kokonaan.

- Mikä hätänä? hän kuiskasi korvaani niin, ettei Elle kuullut.

- Jutellaan myöhemmin, kuiskasin takaisin ja suutelin häntä nopeasti. Edward näytti vielä huolestuneemmalta sen jälkeen.

- Älä huoli, ei se ole mitään kauheaa. Rakastan sinua, kuiskasin uudelleen ja suutelin Edwardin kaulaa. Se sai hänen ilmeensä kirkastumaan hieman.

- Niin minäkin sinua, Edward kuiskasi.

Uimme monta tuntia. Kävimme lämmittelemässä höyrysaunassa välillä ja palasimme aina takaisin altaaseen.

Kun kaikilla alkoi olla nälkä, päätimme vetäytyä pois kylpylästä. Kävin nopeasti vaihtamassa vaatteeni ja sitaisin märät hiukseni ponnarille.

Juoksin keittiöön paljain jaloin ja aloin tehdä ruokaa. Tein kookoskanaa ja jasmiiniriisiä, koska tiesin kaikkien pitävän siitä. Jälkiruoaksi olin tehnyt jo eilen illalla muiden mentyä nukkumaan pekaanipähkinäpiirakkaa, koska Elle oli sanonut haluavansa maistaa sitä. Muut tulivat suihkunraikkaina keittiöön, kun ruoka oli katettuna pöytään. He istuivat alas ja alkoivat syödä. Minua hieman hävetti hiukseni, jotka olivat edelleen kostealla ponnarilla.

Alice oli valinnut Ellelle päälle sinivalkoraidallisen neulemekon, jossa oli lyhyet hihat ja huppu. Hänellä oli myös siniset sukkahousut ja sininen paksu panta. Ilmeisesti Alice halusi aina laittaa Ellelle jotain päähän, koska tällä oli niin lyhyet hiukset, ettei niitä saanut laitettua mitenkään. Elle näytti tosi suloiselta. Edward taas oli vaihtanut päälleen mustat collegehousut ja valkoisen t-paidan. Katsoin omia farkkujani ja Edwardin mustaa t-paitaa, jonka olin vetäissyt päälleni kiireessä.

- Näytät kauniilta, Edward kuiskasi korvaani, kun istuin hänen viereensä.

- Niin varmaan, tuhahdin ja otin ruokaa lautaselleni. Elle söi taas kuin viimeistä päivää. Eikö hänelle muka tarjoiltu ruokaa orpokodissa tarpeeksi?

- Systeri, tämä on tosi hyvää, Emmett sanoi suu täynnä ruokaa ja Elle kikatti.

- Kiitos. Syö ensi kerralla suu tyhjäksi. Elle-kulta, ei ole mikään kiire. Voit syödä ihan rauhassa, sanoin ja aloin itsekin syödä.

- Anteeksi, Elle sanoi hieman allapäin ja jatkoi syömistä hieman hitaampaan tahtiin.

Kun olimme kaikki syöneet ja siivonneet pöydän, Alice meni laittamaan Elleä päiväunille. Kävelin Edwardin makuuhuoneeseen mennäkseni suihkuun.

- Haluatko seuraa? Edward kysyi tullessaan huoneeseen ja lukitessaan oven.

- Oletko varma? kysyin epävarmasti.

- Haluanko nähdä sinut ilman vaatteita? Kyllä, Edward sanoi ja astui lähemmäs minua. Hän kietoi sormensa paidan helman ympärille ja suuteli minua intohimoisesti. Tunsin hänen nostavan paitaa ylöspäin ja hän katkaisi suudelman vain siksi aikaa, kun hivutti paidan pääni yli. Kun paita oli mytyssä lattialla, hänen huulensa palasivat omilleni ja hänen kätensä hapuilivat paljaalla selälläni.

- Edward, huokaisin hänen huuliaan vasten.

- Ei rintaliivejä? Yritätkö tappaa minut? hän kysyi. Seisoin Edwardia vasten pelkissä farkuissani yrittäen piilotella itseäni.

- Minulla ei ollut aikaa etsiä sellaisia päälleni, sanoin. Edward alkoi ottaa omaa paitaansa pois ja se oli merkkini karata. Juoksin kylpyhuoneeseen, heitin farkkuni ja alushousuni lattialle ja menin suihkuun. Hetken kuluttua tunsin Edwardin painavan alastoman vartalonsa kiinni minuun takaapäin. Minua hermostutti tosi paljon. En ollut koskaan ollut kenenkään edessä alasti.

- Bella, rentoudu. En minä pure, Edward naurahti. Se sai minut rentoutumaan hieman, mutta kun tunsin hänen kätensä rinnoillani ja hänen erektionsa painautuvan selkääni vasten, oli vaikeaa pysyä rentona. Edward liikutti käsiään hellästi ja sai minut voihkimaan. Hänen kätensä tuntuivat taivaallisilta.

- Bella, olet niin kaunis. Ja tunnut tosi hyvältä. Aivan kuin sinut olisi tehty minulle, Edward kuiskasi korvaani. Joskus minustakin tuntui siltä. Edward oli niin täydellinen minulle.

- Voi Edward, voihkaisin ja painoin poskeni hänen olkapäätään vasten. Huuleni olivat hänen kaulallaan ja pian hän painoi päänsä kumaraan ja alkoi suudella odottavia huuliani. Pysyimme näin kauan. Tuntui kuin olisi kulunut tunteja ennen kuin Edward alkoi hieroa shampoota hiuksiini ja pesi vartaloni suihkugeelillä. Tein hänelle samoin ja lopulta astuimme ulos suihkusta. Edward kietoi pyyhkeen ympärilleni ja kuivasi itsensä omalla pyyhkeellään.

- Äh, sanoin tajutessani, että kaikki vaatteeni olivat Ellen huoneessa. Ja Elle nukkui siellä, joten minun pitäisi olla tosi hiljaa.

- Mitä nyt? Edward kysyi.

- Kaikki vaatteeni ovat toisella puolella taloa, sanoin. Edward otti kiinni kädestäni ja johdatti minut vaatehuoneeseen.

- Pyysin Alicea tuomaan ne tänne. Tällä tavoin voit olla yötä luonani useamminkin, Edward hymyili vinosti ja avasi lipaston laatikon, joka oli täynnä kokoisiani vaatteita.

- Kiitos, sanoin hymyillen ja hyppäsin hänen kaulaansa. Edward kietoi kätensä ympärilleni ja halasi minua. Painoin suukon hänen poskelleen. Edward otti itselleen vaatteet ja lähti makuuhuoneeseen sulkien oven perässään. Hän todella oli herrasmies. Hän antoi minulle yksityisyyttä pukea päälleni rauhassa, kun en ollut vielä itsevarma hänen seurassaan alasti.

Puin päälleni mustat alusvaatteet, mustat legginsit, mustat sukat ja harmaan kietaisumekon, joka oli avoin edestä napaan saakka. Puin alle mustan topin. Kaulaani laitoin värikkäät napeista tehdyt helmet, jotka olivat laatikossa. Katsoin makuuhuoneeseen, mutta Edwardia ei näkynyt siellä. Kävelin kylpyhuoneeseen ja harjasin sekä kuivasin hiukseni. Kun hiukseni olivat kuivat ja pehmeillä laineilla, kävelin olohuoneeseen missä Edward, Rosalie ja Emmett nauroivat keskenään jollekin. Edward oli pukenut aiemmat vaatteensa takaisin päälleen.

- Edward, näyttäisitkö minulle ullakon? Haluaisin käydä siellä, sanoin Edwardille. Halusin oppia tuntemaan Edwardin ja tunteakseni Edwardin, minun olisi tunnettava hänen talonsa.

- Tulen ihan kohta, Edward sanoi sohvalta. Heillä oli Emmettin ja Rosalien kanssa selvästi jokin juttu kesken. Kävelin vierashuoneen ovelle ja koputin hellästi.

- Sisään, Alice huusi hiljaa. Raotin ovea ja työnsin pääni sisään. Alice ja Jasper makasivat sängyllä käsi kädessä.

- Menemme Edwardin kanssa käymään ullakolla. Viitsisittekö kuunnella Elleä sillä aikaa, jos hän vaikka sattuu herämään? kysyin. Alice vain nyökkäsi ja suljin oven. Kävelin ullakolle johtavien portaiden luokse ja Edward jo odotti minua siellä.

- Oletko aivan varma, että haluat käydä siellä? Siellä on aika pölyistä, Edward kysyi minulta. Nyökkäsin ja otin kiinni hänen kädestään. Kiipesimme portaat ylös yhdessä. Perillä Edward avasi oven ja astuimme sisään. Ullakko oli yksi iso huone, painottaen sanaa iso. Huoneen reunoilla oli tavaroita pinoissa. Siellä oli vanhoja kirjoja, lipastoja, yöpöytiä, vaatekaappeja ja kaikkea mahdollista. Kävelin yhden tavarakasan luo ja vetäisin sitä peittävän lakanan pois. Lakanan alta paljastui vanha kehto, keinutuoli, jossa oli vauvankoppa samassa ja syöttötuoli.

- Vau, henkäisin kuljettaessani sormiani kehdon reunoja pitkin. Olin hulluna kaikkiin vanhoihin huonekaluihin. Ja nämä todella olivat vanhoja. Ne olivat luultavasti jostain 1900-luvun alusta.

- Pidätkö siitä? Edward kysyi hiljaa.

- Se on ihana. Nämä kaikki ovat, sanoin hymyillen.

- Ehkä meidän lapsemme nukkuu siinä jonain päivänä, Edward kuiskasi korvaani ja painoi suukon poskelleni. Katsoin häntä ja tunsin silmieni kostuvan.

- Tarkoitatko sitä todella? kysyin.

- Tottakai. En kai minä muuten sellaista sanoisi, Edward sanoi ja halasi minua. Halasin häntä. Aloimme yhdessä käydä läpi tavaroita, joita ullakolle oli vuosien saatossa kertynyt.

- Tiesitkö, että täällä olisi tosi paljon lisätilaa, kun tekisit täällä vähän remonttia? sanoin Edwardille katsellessani vanhoja kirjoja, joita ullakolla oli pinoittain. Edward kävi läpi tavaroita takanani.

- Mihin minä tarvitsen lisätilaa? Minulla on sitä jo nyt ihan liikaa. Voin tietysti harkita asiaa uudelleen, jos suostut muuttamaan luokseni, Edward sanoi selvästikin hymyillen.

- Mitä? kysyin järkyttyneenä ja käännyin katsomaan häntä. Edward oli laittamassa jotain taskuunsa ja vetäisi käden pois juuri, kun käännyin. Hän virnisti minulle vinosti ja iski silmää.

- Kuulit kyllä, Edward vain sanoi ja liikkui kauemmas minusta selaamaan muita tavaroita. Jätin asian siihen ja jatkoin kirjojen selaamista.

- Voi luoja! huusin hetken kuluttua. Edward oli vierelläni sekunnissa.

- Mikä hätänä? hän kysyi huolestuneena. Näytin hänelle kahta kirjaa.

- Täällä on ensimmäiset painokset sekä Ylpeydestä ja ennakkoluulosta että Humisevasta harjusta. Tiedätkö sinä minkä arvoisia nämä ovat? sanoin järkyttyneenä.

- En. Luuletko, ettei minulla ole jo muutenkin rahaa? Edward naurahti.

- Ylpeyden ja ennakkoluulon ensipainos myytiin huutokaupassa jokin aika sitten yli 100 000 dollarilla. Ei minulle niinkään ole väliä hinnalla, tämä on pala historiaa. Tiesitkö, että Rose rakastaa Ylpeyttä ja ennakkoluuloa? sanoin heiluttaen kirjaa kädessäni.

- Anna se sitten hänelle, Edward sanoi kohauttaen olkiaan ja jatkaen tavaroiden läpi käymistä. Katsoin hänen selkäänsä järkyttyneenä.

- Hyvä on, sanoin vain.

- Ja voit hyvin pitää itse Humisevan harjun. Tiedän sinun rakastavan sitä, Edward sanoi.

- Kiitos, sanoin ja jatkoin kirjojen selausta. Joukossa oli monta klassikkoa. Pian kuulimme Alicen huutavan, että Elle oli hereillä.

- Jatka sinä vain täällä. Minä menen alas, Edward sanoi ja painoi suukon otsalleni. Pian hänen lähtönsä jälkeen Alice saapui paikalle.

- Kelpaako seura? Edward ajatteli, että saattaisit tarvita apua, Alice sanoi iloisesti.

- Seura kelpaa aina. En tosin tee mitään erikoista. Katselen vain ympärilleni, sanoin ja siirryin seuraavan tavarakasan luokse. Kasassa oli vanhoja ompelukirjoja. Viitoin Alicen lähemmäs ja hän alkoi selata kirjoja innoissaan istuen vanhan matkalaukun päälle.

- Täällä on kyllä vaikka mitä, Alice sanoi innoissaan. Kävelin vanhan vaatekaapin luo ja avasin ovet. Kaappi oli täynnä vanhoja naisten mekkoja. Mekot olivat ihania. Joukossa oli myös hääpuku. Nostin hengarin tangolta. Alice oli edelleen uppoutunut lukemaan kirjoja, joten hän ei huomannut mitään. Otin kietaisumekkoni ja kaulakoruni pois. Vedin mekon päälleni ja kävelin vanhan kokovartalopeilin eteen. Mekossa oli lyhyet ja väljät pitsihihat, avoin selkä ja pitkä pitsilaahus. Kaula-aukko oli suora ja korkealla mikä oli hyvä, koska selkä oli jo paljaana. Vyötäröllä kulki tiukka nauha. Mekko oli kaunis eikä sellaisia enää valmistettu. Kaikki hääpuvut, joita mainostettin, olivat nykymuodin mukaisia.

- Vau Bella! Sehän on kuin sinulle luotu, Alice sanoi yhtäkkiä. Säikähdin hänen ääntään ja melkein kompastuin mekon helmaan, joka oli minulle hieman liian pitkä. Alice tuli seisomaan taakseni hymyillen.

- Tiedätkö kenen se on? kysyin katsellen mekkoa peilistä.

- Se oli isoisoisoäitini. Hänen nimensä oli Ella. Hei, Ella ja Bella. Sen täytyy tarkoittaa jotain, Alice sanoi innoissaan.

- Luuletko, että voisin pitää tätä, kun menen Edwardin kanssa naimisiin? Tai siis, JOS menen, sanoin ennen kuin sain estettyä sanani. Ne vain lipsahtivat suustani.

- Tottakai voit, KUN menette naimisiin. Se voisi olla sinun jotain vanhaasi. Voin viedä sen meille säilytykseen. Sitä pitää kuitenkin hieman lyhentää ja se näyttää olevan vyötärönkin kohdalta hieman löysä. Luota minuun, Bella. Siitä tulee ihana, Alice höpötti, kun riisuin mekon. Alice otti vanhan matkalaukun, jonka päällä oli aiemmin istunut ja taitteli mekon sen sisään. Puin oman mekkoni ja kaulakorun takaisin päälleni ja päätin, että olin viettänyt jo tarpeeksi aikaa ullakolla. Tulisin jonain päivänä Edwardin avuksi siivoamaan sen.

Kävelimme Alicen kanssa alas ja Alice heitti matkalaukun vierashuoneen sängyn alle. Odotin häntä vierashuoneen ovella ja kävelimme yhdessä olohuoneeseen missä muut pelasivat Kimbleä. Edward ja Elle näyttivät pelaavan samoilla nappuloilla joukkueena. Elle istui Edwardin sylissä. Istahdin heidän viereensä. Edward otti käteni omaansa. Alice meni istumaan Jasperin viereen. Peli loppui pian. Elle ja Edward voittivat, mutta toiset taisivat antaa Ellen voittaa.

- Minulla olisi asiaa sinulle, Elle. Tottakai kaikki muutkin voivat kuulla sen samalla, Edward sanoi hetken kuluttua.

- Kerro jo, Elle sanoi innoissaan.

- Tiedän, miten kovasti haluaisit oman perheen ja tuota, nyt se on mahdollista. Olen tehnyt adoptiopaperit valmiiksi ja sinä voit muuttaa luokseni, Elle-kulta, Edward sanoi Ellelle.

- Tuleeko meistä oikea perhe? Elle kysyi varovasti katsoen ensin minua ja sitten Edwardia.

- Kyllä, Edward sanoi ja Elle alkoi kiljua. Hän halasi Edwardia ja Edward kietoi toisen kätensä tämän ympärille. Vetäisin oman käteni pois Edwardin kädestä. Miten hän pystyi jättämään asian kertomatta minulle? Hän tiesi koko ajan eikä kertonut minulle. Luulin, että olimme pari. Tai ainakin jotain sinne päin. Tottakai oli ihana uutinen, että Elle muuttaisi Edwardin luokse. En vain ollut varma olisinko valmis äidiksi. Oma äitini ei ollut mikään mallivanhempi. Edward katsoi minua ymmällään, kun nousin sohvalta ylös. Olin vihainen ja hermostunut, joten tein mitä osasin. Menin tiskaamaan.

- Elle, nyt kun minusta kerran tulee sinun tätisi, voisimme tutustua paremmin toisiimme. Lähdettäisiinkö jäätelölle? Emmett, tuletko mukaan? kuulin Rosalien sanovan sohvalla. Tiskasin jo valmiiksi puhtaita astioita.

- Jasper, muistin juuri, että meidän täytyy käydä ostoksilla sitä yhtä juttua varten. Tule, Alice sanoi. Katsoin hetken kuluttua olohuoneeseen ja kaikki muut paitsi Edward olivat kadonneet. Edward tuli hämmentyneen näköisenä keittiöön, missä minä kuivasin astioita, joita olin juuri pessyt. Kuulin ulko-oven sulkeutuvan ja tiesin meidän olevan kahden.

- Bella-kulta, Edward aloitti, mutta keskeytin hänet pian.

- Älä! Miten sinä kehtasit olla kertomatta minulle? huusin hänelle.

- Minä.., Edward sanoi pää painoksissa, mutta keskeytin hänet taas.

- Koko ajan uskottelit, että Elle on menossa takaisin orpokotiin. Annoit minun kärsiä rakastuessani Elleen ja luullessani menettäväni hänet. Miten sinä kehtasit, Edward? Luuletko, että olet ainut, joka rakastaa sitä pientä tyttöä? huusin niin kovaa kuin pystyin. Tunsin kyyneleiden valuvan poskilleni. Edward yritti pyyhkiä ne pois, mutta peräännyin ennen kuin hänen peukalonsa koski poskeani. Edward näytti murtuneelta, mutta olin liian vihainen välittääkseni siitä.

- Anteeksi, Edward sanoi hiljaa.

- En halua nähdä sinua juuri nyt, sanoin ja kävelin vierashuoneeseen. Paiskasin oven kiinni hieman liian kovaa. Kaaduin sängylle vihaisena. Tiesin Edwardin ravaavan edestakaisin keittiössä. Niin hän aina teki hermostuneena.

Makasin sängyllä ja hetken kuluttua jostain alkoi kuulua musiikkia. Edward soitti pianoa. Laulu oli surullinen ja vihainen. Rakastin Edwardin kykyä soittaa pianoa ja yleensä se sai minut sulamaan, mutta nyt olin niin vihainen, ettei mikään auttanut. Tiesin, ettei hän yrittänyt lepytellä minua vaan purki vain tunteitaan pianoon. Kuuntelin musiikkia hetken, mutta sitten mahani alkoi kurnia. Muillakin olisi varmasti nälkä, kun he palaisivat retkiltään.

Menin keittiöön tietäen saavani kokata rauhassa, koska Edward soitti pianoa. Tein pizzaa, koska en jaksanut alkaa suunnittelemaan mitään hienoa. Kun se oli valmista, kuulin Rosalien ja Emmettin palaavan Ellen kanssa. Pyyhin poskeni nopeasti ja yritin näyttää siltä, että minulla oli tekemistä. Tosiasiassa kaikki oli valmista, koska olin jo kattanut pöydän ja tiskannut. Rosalie käveli ensimmäisenä keittiöön ja tuli luokseni heti minut nähtyään. Hän otti kiinni kädestäni ja raahasi minut vessaan.

- Emmett, hellalla on pizzaa! Rosalie huusi matkalla. Kuulin molempien Emmettin ja Ellen kiljaisevan iloisesti kuullessaan sen. Rosalie sulki oven perässämme ja työnsi minut istumaan pöntön päälle.

- Bella, olet ihan hajalla! Et voi näyttäytyä tuon näköisenä Ellen edessä, Rosalie sanoi ja halasi minua.

- En vain ymmärrä miksi hän ei kertonut minulle, sanoin ja aloin nyyhkyttää.

- Sillä ei ole nyt väliä. Nyt lopetat itkemisen ja esität, että kaikki on hyvin. Elle on ihan rakastunut teihin molempiin. Hän ajattelee, että olette kuin Jasmine ja Aladdin. Se tyttö palvoo sinua. Joten pese naamasi kylmällä vedellä ja tule keittiöön, kun olet valmis, Rosalie sanoi ja jätti minut yksin vessaan. Kuulin, kuinka hän rupatteli Ellelle jotain. Pesin naamani kuten Rosalie oli käskenyt ja hetken kuluttua astuin keittiöön hymyillen tekohymyä, jonka olin opetellut suojamekanismikseni kouluaikoina. Kun kiusaajat luulivat, etten välittänyt heistä, he jättivät minut enimmäkseen rauhaan. Huomasin Edwardin nojaavan keittiön saarekkeeseen. Jäin seisomaan toiselle puolelle ruokapöytää.

- Katso nyt, Elle. Eivät he ole vihaisia kenellekään, Emmett sanoi hymyillen.

- Mutta Eddie pitää aina Bellaa kädestä. Ja pussaa tämän otsaa, Elle sanoi. Tiesin, että minun pitäisi laittaa show pystyyn Elleä varten. Kävelin Edwardin luo, annoin hänen vetää itseni lähelleen ja tunsin hänen huulet otsallani.

- Olen yhä vihainen, kuiskasin Edwardin korvaan.

- Tiedän, Edward kuiskasi takaisin. Hän otti käteni omaansa ja istui yhdelle jakkaroista. Istuin viereiselle jakkaralle ja katselimme kuinka Elle mätti pizzaa suuhunsa melkein samanlaisella vauhdilla kuin Emmett. Kuulin vatsani kurnivan, koska en edelleenkään ollut syönyt mitään. Edward ilmeisesti kuuli sen myös, koska hän otti takaansa lautasellisen pizzaa ja antoi sen minulle. Nyökkäsin hänelle hymyillen ja melkein unohdin olevani vihainen hänelle. Söin pizzapalani ja kun olin lopettanut, Edward otti lautaseni ja laittoi sen saarekkeelle taakseen. Elle juoksi syötyään luoksemme ja kiipesi Edwardin syliin.

- Voimmeko antaa yllätyksemme Bellalle nyt? Elle kysyi Edwardilta.

- Tottakai, Edward hymyili ja irrotti käteni omastaan. He kävelivät Ellen kanssa eteiseen ja palasivat hetken kuluttua pienen vaaleanvihreän laatikon kanssa. Laatikko oli Tiffanylta. Elle antoi laatikon innoissaan minulle. Vedin valkoisen nauhan laatikon ympäriltä auki ja avasin kannen. Sisällä oli rannekoru, jossa riippui sydän. Sydämeen oli kaiverrettu Ellen nimi. Otin rannekorun käteeni ja huomasin, että sydämen toiselle puolelle oli kaiverrettu Edwardin nimi. Tunsin kyyneleen valuvan poskelleni ja tällä kertaa annoin Edwardin pyyhkiä sen peukalollaan pois.

- Etkö pidä siitä? Elle kysyi hieman loukkaantuneen näköisenä.

- Voi, Elle. Se on ihana, hymyilin laskeutuessani jakkaralta alas ja halatessani Elleä.

- Minullakin on sellainen. Siinä on sinun ja Eddien nimet, Elle kertoi innoissaan. Katsoin Edwardia ja hän vain hymyili. Tunsin vihani pistävän rinnassani. En ollut vieläkään valmis antamaan Edwardille anteeksi.

Alice ja Jasper palasivat jonkun ajan kuluttua ja pelasimme vielä pari peliä. Kun Elle alkoi haukottelemaan, Edward vei hänet nukkumaan. Muutkin vetäytyivät yöpuulle. Minun oli tarkoitus nukkua Edwardin vieressä, mutta en ollut varma pystyisinkö siihen. Edward tuli huoneeseen, kun olin jo peiton alla. Hän kiipesi toiselle puolelle sänkyä, muttei sanonut mitään. Makasin hetken hiljaa, mutta sitten nousin ylös, koska en millään saisi unta.

- Bella? Edward kysyi hiljaa.

- En saa unta. Nuku vaan. Menen hetkeksi keittiöön. Tulen nukkumaan myöhemmin, sanoin ja kävelin ulos makuuhuoneesta. Keittiössä käteni alkoivat automaattisesti tehdä muffinssitaikinaa. En edes ajatellut muffinsseja, taikina vain syntyi kuin itsestään. Kun käsilläni ei ollut enää tekemistä, ne alkoivat tehdä toista taikinaa. Ja kolmatta.

**A/N: Kuka muu olisi vihainen Edwardille?**


	22. ALICE 8

**A/N: Emme omista muuta kuin kotitekoiset Team Edward t-paidat.**

ALICE

Sunnuntaiaamuna heräsin siihen, että Elle kiipesi minun ja Jasperin väliin.

-Alice-täti, tule katsomaan miten paljon herkkuja keittiössä on! Elle sanoi ja veti minua kädestä. Jasper ei herännyt. Nousin ylös sängystä ja kävelin Ellen kanssa keittiöön päälläni leopardikuvioiset shortsit ja musta t-paita, joilla olin nukkunut. Ellellä oli vielä yllään turkoosi pyjama, jossa oli muffinssien kuvia. Keittiö oli täynnä herkkuja, kuten Elle oli sanonut. Jokainen taso oli tungettu täyteen muffinsseja, piirakoita, kakkuja, pullia ja erilaisia keksejä. Bellaa tosin ei näkynyt missään.

- Saanko ottaa yhden muffinin? Elle kysyi katsoen kaikkia herkkuja.

- Ota vain, mutta syö kiltisti pöydän ääressä. Menen herättämään Edwardin, sanoin ja kävelin Edwardin huoneen ovelle. Koputin hellästi ja työnsin oven auki. Edward makasi sängyllä tuijottaen kattoa.

- Hei Alice, Edward sanoi katsomatta minuun päin.

- Hei Edward. Tiedätkö missä Bella on? kysyin. Kumpikaan heistä ei selvästikään ollut nukkunut yhtään viime yönä. Edwardin silmänaluset olivat ihan mustat. Kun Edward kuuli kysymykseni, hän pomppasi sängystä ylös.

- Mitä tarkoitat, missä Bella on? Hän oli koko yön keittiössä ainakin kolinasta päätellen. Onko hän lähtenyt? Edward kysyi murtuneena ja juoksi eteiseen katsomaan olisiko Bellan käsilaukku vielä pöydällä. Käsilaukku oli siellä, joten Bella ei voinut olla kovin kaukana. Kiersimme taloa ympäri yhdessä etsien Bellaa. Kurkistaessani keittiöön huomasin Jasperin ja Ellen syövän muffineita yhdessä. Kierrettyämme koko talon ympäri, ei ollut kuin yksi paikka missä hän voisi olla.

- Edward, hänen on pakko olla ullakolla. Tule, sanoin huolestuneelle veljelleni ja otin kiinni hänen kädestään. Vedin hänet perässäni ylös portaita.

- Vau! Onpa täällä siistiä, sanoin astuessani ullakolle. Missään ei ollut pölyhiukkastakaan. Kaikki tavarat olivat järjestyksessä ja oven luona oli kasa laatikoita, joissa näytti olevan rikki menneitä tavaroita. Edward päästi irti kädestäni ja juoksi ullakon toisessa päässä olevan vanhan sohvan luo. Bella oli ilmeisesti nukahtanut sohvalle aherrettuaan. Miten ihmeessä hän oli ehtinyt tekemään tämän kaiken?

- Bella-rakas, anna anteeksi. Tiedän, että minun olisi pitänyt kertoa sinulle aiemmin. Ymmärrän hyvin, jos et halua enää olla kanssani nyt kun olen yksinhuoltajaisä. Toivon vain, ettet rankaise Elleä virheistäni. Elle rakastaa sinua kovasti. Ihan kuin minäkin, Edward sanoi Bellan avattua silmänsä.

- Edward, voidaanko puhua myöhemmin? Minua väsyttää, Bella sanoi ja hänellä näytti olevan vaikeuksia pitää silmiään auki.

- Tottakai, rakas. Ihan niin kuin haluat, Edward sanoi ja otti Bellan syliinsä. Hän kantoi Bellan alakertaan minun seuratessa perässä ja vei Bellan omaan makuuhuoneeseensa nukkumaan. Minä menin keittiöön syömään aamiaista. Bella oli leiponut niin paljon, että oli vaikea päättää mitä söisi. Lopulta päädyin suklaahippumuffiniin.

- Alice-täti, onko Bella kunnossa? Elle kysyi minun istuessa hänen viereensä. Jasper, Emmett ja Rosalie jakoivat juuri isoa kinkkupiirakkaa lautasille. Edward tuli istumaan Ellen toiselle puolelle suljettuaan makuuhuoneensa oven.

- Bella on vain tosi väsynyt leivottuaan tämän kaiken, sanoin ja Elle jatkoi syömistä. Edward kaatoi minulle tuoremehua ja nyökkäsi kiitoksen.

- Mitä me teemme tänään? Elle kysyi innoissaan lopetettuaan syömisen.

- No, me voisimme mennä puistoon, niin Edward ja Bella saisivat nukkua päiväunet rauhassa. Jos vain se sopii Edwardille, sanoin katsoen Elleä.

- Eddie-setä, olen aina halunnut mennä puistoon. Sairaalan ikkunasta näkyy iso puisto enkä koskaan saa mennä leikkimään sinne. Saanhan mennä, saanhan? Elle kysyi innoissaan.

- Tottakai saat. Muistat vaan totella Alicea, Edward hymyili Ellelle väsyneenä. Pian Edward suukotti Ellen otsaa, käveli makuuhuoneeseensa ja sulki oven perässään. Olin varma, että Bella ja Edward saisivat puhuttua asiat selviksi. En pitänyt Edwardin salailusta, koska tunsin Bellan ja tiesin hänen suuttuvan saadessaan tietää siitä. Minusta oli ihanaa, että Edward adoptoi Ellen, mutta koska Edward oli Bellan kanssa yhdessä, olisi Bellalla ollut oikeus tietää siitä ennen kuin Edward kertoi kaikille muille. Menimme Ellen kanssa pukemaan päälle puistoon lähtöä varten.

- Alice-täti, onko tämä nyt minun huoneeni, kun muutan tänne? Elle kysyi, kun autoin hänelle valkoisia sukkahousuja jalkaan. Olimme valinneet hänelle tummat farkut, punavalkoraidallisen poolopaidan ja tummansinisen trenssitakin sekä mustat ballerinat.

- Tottakai tämä on sinun huoneesi. En minä sitä mihinkään tarvitse. Voin hyvin nukkua Jasperin kanssa vierashuoneessa, hymyilin ja laitoin Ellelle päähän vielä mustan ohuen pipon. Ulkona oli jo aika viileää ja tiesin, että Edward oli tarkka Ellen vaatetuksesta.

- Kivaa, Elle sanoi ihastuksissaan. Otin kiinni hänen kädestään ja kävelimme vierashuoneeseen. Elle istui sängylle, kun minä puin nopeasti päälleni valkoisen topin, mustat pillifarkut ja kirkkaan turkoosin jakkutakin. Kaulaani kietaisin valkoisen huivin ja jalkaani vedin harmaat neuletta olevat UGG-saappaat. Työnsin puhelimeni ja pankkikorttini taskuuni soitettuani kuskilleni. Sitten kävelimme Ellen kanssa yhdessä olohuoneeseen. Emmett, Rosalie ja Jasper pelasivat korttia.

- Lähdemme nyt puistoon. Tulemme parin tunnin kuluttua, sanoin Jasperille ja painoin suukon hänen poskelleen.

Pitäkää hauskaa, Jasper hymyili ja halasi Elleä. Elle kävi halaamassa kaikkia muitakin ja sitten lähdimme.

Kävelimme ulkona jo odottavaan autoon ja nostin Ellen turvaistuimeen. Olin ostanut omaan autoonikin sellaisen perjantaisella shoppailukierroksellamme. Auto vei meidät keskuspuistoon. Elle juoksi laskemaan mäkeä heti kun näki leikkikentän. Minä menin istumaan leikkikentän laidalla olevalle penkille ja katselin Elleä. Hän oli niin iloinen ja energinen. Ihan kuin minä hänen ikäisenään. Mutta minun ei ollut tarvinnut elää ilman vanhempia ja käydä läpi leukemiaa. Elle oli niin vahva selvitessään siitä kaikesta. Elle näytti saavan heti uuden ystävän ikäisestään tummaihoisesta pojasta ja he leikkivät innoissaan jotain mielikuvitusleikkiä. Pojan isä, joka oli muuten aika komea, istui viereeni tuolille vilkutettuaan pojalle ja Ellelle.

- Hei, olen Laurent, mies sanoi ja ojensi kätensä minua kohti.

- Alice, hymyilin kätellessäni häntä. Miehellä oli pitkät rastat, jotka oli sidottu nauhalla taakse ja selvästikin räätälöidyt vaatteet.

- En olekaan nähnyt teitä täällä aiemmin. Käymme Luken kanssa täällä melkein joka päivä tähän aikaan, kun hänen äitinsä on töissä, Laurent kertoi.

- Olemme Ellen kanssa täällä ensimmäistä kertaa yhdessä. Veljeni adoptoi hänet juuri, sanoin.

- Ette näyttäneetkään siltä, että olisit hänen äitinsä. Olette kuin toistenne vastakohdat, Laurent naurahti.

- Se on kyllä totta. Olen aivan liian nuorikin hänen äidikseen, sanoin ja pian keskustelumme vaihtui päivän säähän ja sen jälkeen puhuimme taas Ellestä ja Lukesta. Sain tietää, että Laurent ja Luken äiti Victoria olivat eronneet pari vuotta sitten, mutta Laurent vietti Luken kanssa joka päivä kolme tuntia yhdessä. Victoria oli ammatiltaan muotikriitikko ja olin kuullut hänestä ennekin. Hän oli tosi pahamaineinen. Jos hän antoi huonon arvostelun, kaikki vihasivat vaatteitasi. Toivottavasti en koskaan joutuisi hänen kynsiinsä. Laurent taas oli ammatiltaan kirjailija aivan kuten Bellakin, joten hänellä oli aikaa olla poikansa kanssa. Kerroin hänelle Bellasta ja kutsuin Luken sekä Laurentin päivälliselle seuraavana viikonloppuna, että he voisivat tutustua toisiinsa ja vaihtaa mielipiteitään. Sitten olikin aika lähteä kotiin. Vaihdoimme puhelinnumeroita ennen kuin otin kiinni Ellen kädestä ja kävelimme meitä odottavalle autolle.

Kun pääsimme takaisin talolle, siellä näytti olevan aika rauhallista. Bella ja Rosalie juttelivat keittiössä keskenään. Elle juoksi istumaan Bellan syliin ja halasi tätä. Minä istuin Rosalien viereen sohvalle.

- Missä pojat ovat? kysyin.

- He menivät etsimään jotain ullakolta, Rosalie sanoi. Outoa. Aiemminhan Edward ei halunnut edes käydä siellä. Nyt hän oli siellä jo kolmatta kertaa yhden vuorokauden sisällä.

- Kenellä muulla alkaa olla nälkä? Mitäs me söisimme tänään? Bella kysyi hymyillen. Hän ei näyttänyt enää läheskään niin väsyneeltä, mutta vaikutti hieman surulliselta kuitenkin. Ilmeisesti he eivät Edwardin kanssa olleet puhuneet vielä asioitaan selväksi.

- Ajattelin, että voisimme mennä ulos syömään. Voisimme juhlia sitä, että Elle muuttaa tänne. Voisimme mennä vaikka siihen kivaan italiaiseen ravintolaan, sanoin hymyillen. Kaikki suostuivat ideaani nopeasti ja Rosalie meni kertomaan pojille, että lähtisimme pian ulos syömään. Minä menin Ellen kanssa vaihtamaan vaatteita. Valitsimme Ellelle tummansinisen neuloshameen, leopardikuvioisen poolopaidan, pilkulliset sukkahousut, kultaiset ballerinat ja valkoiset tekoturkin. Hän näytti tosi söpöltä. Itselleni valitsin tummansinisen mekon, jonka helmassa ja pääntiessä oli hopeisia paljetteja. Sen kanssa laitoin mustat matalat nilkkasaappaat ja luonnonvalkoisen lyhyen nahkatakin, jonka hihansuut ja kaulus oli rypytetty. Kun olimme vaihtaneet vaatteet, menimme olohuoneeseen odottamaan muita. Bella tuli makuuhuoneesta ulos yllään musta puhvihihainen jakku, jonka alla oli valkoinen toppi, keltamustakuviollinen lyhyt hame, mustat polvisukat ja keltaiset korkeat nilkkasaappaat.

- Vau Bella! Näytät tosi hyvältä, hymyilin Bellalle nähdessäni hänet. Kerrankin hän ei ollut pukeutunut pelkkään mustaan. Olin tosin pitänyt huolta, ettei hänen lipaston laatikostaan löytynyt paljon mustia vaatteita, mutta niitä oli siellä kuitenkin.

- Kiitos, Alice. Ei tarvitse aina kuulostaa niin yllättyneeltä, Bella naurahti ja otti Ellen syliinsä. He ihastelivat toistensa asuja hetken ja pian Emmett ja Rosalie tulivat luoksemme. Rosaliella oli päällään vaaleat farkut, pinkki löysä toppi, ruskeat korkeat saappaat ja ruskea nahkatakki. Emmettillä taas oli tummanharmaat housut, siniruudullinen kauluspaita, vaaleanbeige puvun takki ja valkoiset tennarit. Näytin heille peukkuja pystyssä, koska jäin tuijottamaan Jasperia, joka seisoi heidän takanaan. Hänellä oli päällään tummansiniset farkut, sinimustaruudullinen kauluspaita ja ruskea stetsoni sekä ruskeat bootsit.

- Päiviä neiti, hän sanoi tullessaan luokseni ja kumartaessaan nostaen hattuaan. Niiasin ja hymyilin.

- Päivää herra, sanoin ja halasin Jasperia. Hän oli aina niin söpö.

- Alice-täti ja Jazzy-setä on ihan hassuja! Elle kikatti Bellan sylistä. Kun Edward saapui olohuoneeseen päällään siniset farkut, sinivalkoruudullinen kauluspaita ja tummansininen puvun takki, olimme kaikki koossa. Edward otti Ellen Bellan sylistä suudellen molempien otsia ja kantoi Ellen autolle meidän muiden seuratessa. Jäin viimeiseksi kävelläkseni Bellan kanssa.

- Oletko okei? kysyin parhaalta ystävältäni.

- Kyllä tämä tästä, Bella sanoi ja yritti hymyillä minulle piilottaakseen kaiken mitä hän oikeasti tunsi, mutta näin sen hänen silmissään. Kaikki se viha ja pettymys oli siellä, kun vain osasi katsoa.

- Anna hänelle vähän armoa. Hän on tyhmä ja tekee asiat väärin, mutta hän rakastaa sinua, sanoin ennen kuin astuimme autoon. Istuimme Bellan kanssa vierekkäin Jasperin istuessa toisella puolellani. Auto vei meidät italialaisen ravintolan eteen. Olin soittanut puistosta ja tehnyt varauksen, joten saimme heti pöydän. Se hyvä puoli sukunimessä Cullen oli, ettei tarvinnut soittaa viikkoja aiemmin, jos halusi pöytävarauksen hyviin ravintoloihin. Tarjoilija ohjasi meidät pöytään ja otti tilauksemme. Söimme ja keskustelimme kaikessa rauhassa ja kun Elleä alkoi haukottaa, päätimme, että oli aika lähteä kotiin. Rosalie ja Emmett halusivat mennä Rosalien asunnolle ja minä päätin mennä Jasperin luo yöksi. Ensin veisimme kuitenkin Ellen ja Edwardin kotiin.

- Bella, tulisitko luokseni yöksi? Edward kysyi hellästi Bellalta. Bella nyökkäsi. Jätimme heidät Edwardin talon eteen. Edward otti nukkuvan Ellen syliinsä ja Bella käveli heidän perässään. Nostin peukut pystyyn, mutta Bella vastasi minulle vain heikolla hymyllä. Kun ovi sulkeutui, pyysin kuljettajaa viemään meidät Jasperin asunnolle.

**A/N: Kuka muu haluaisi puistoon Ellen ja Alicen kanssa? Tai italialaiseen ravintolaan koko jengin kanssa? **


	23. BELLA 10

**A/N: Emme omista mitään muuta kuin kotitekoiset Team Edward t-paidat.**

BELLA

Kun tulimme takaisin italialaisesta ravintolasta, Edward kantoi Ellen nukkumaan lastenhuoneeseen. Minä kävelin Edwardin vaatehuoneeseen ja vaihdoin päälleni vaaleanpunaisen flanellipyjaman. Se ei ehkä olisi ollut ensimmäinen valintani, mutta se nyt sattui löytymään laatikostani. Hiukseni vetäisin sotkuiselle nutturalle päälaelleni. Menin istumaan Edwardin sängylle odottamaan häntä.

Pian Edward tuli huoneeseen. Hän oli ottanut takkinsa pois ja avannut kauluspaitansa napit. Paidan alla oli kuitenkin t-paita. Edward käveli vaatehuoneeseen ja pian hän asteli sieltä yllään mustat pyjamanhousut ja valkoinen t-paita. Hän istui sängylle vierelleni ja otti käteni omaansa. En jaksanut enää tapella vastaan, koska hänen kätensä tuntui hyvältä omassani. Kuin se kuuluisi siihen.

- Bella, olen pahoillani. Tiedän, että minun olisi pitänyt kertoa aiemmin, Edward sanoi hiljaa.

- Se oli suuri askel sinulle ja ymmärrän, että halusit pitää sen muilta salassa. Mutta luulin, että merkitsin sinulle jotain, sanoin ja tunsin kyynelen valuvan poskelleni. Edward pyyhki sen peukalollaan pois ja suuteli poskeani.

- Voi Bella, niin sinä merkitsetkin. Sinä ja Elle olette minulle tärkeintä koko maailmassa, Edward sanoi nopeasti. Niin se menisi. En enää koskaan tulisi hänelle ensimmäisenä, koska hänellä olisi toinenkin, jota rakastaa ja josta pitää huolta. Ja jos hänen pitäisi valita, hän ei valitsisi minua.

- En jaksa olla enää vihainen. Suutele minua ja unohdetaan koko typerä riita, jooko? sanoin päättäen, etten miettisi enää kenet hän valitsisi. Hän rakastaa meitä molempia ja tiesin sen.

Edward painoi huulensa huuliani vasten ja suuteli minua kiihkeästi. Hivutin hänen paitansa pois ja suudelmamme katkesi hetkeksi, kun paita lensi lattialle. Kävin selin sängylle ja Edward laskeutui päälleni. Hän alkoi suudella kaulaani ja tunsin hänen kätensä puseroni sisässä.

- Rakastan sinua Bella, Edward sanoi kaulaani vasten.

- Minäkin sinua Edward, hymyilin ja vedin hänet lähemmäs itseäni. Tunsin Edwardin erektion painautuvan reittäni vasten.

- Haluan sinun muistavan sen, kun olet vihainen. Rakastan sinua eikä mikään muuta sitä, Edward sanoi ja alkoi napittaa puseroani auki. Hän suuteli paljasta ihoani sitä mukaa, kun napit aukesivat.

- Edward, rakastele kanssani, kuiskasin. Yhtäkkiä hänen huulensa katosivat iholtani ja hän nousi kasvotusten kanssani.

- Mitä sinä sanoit? Edward kysyi vakavana ja hieman –shokissa?

- Unohda se, sanoin ja aloin napittaa puseroani kiinni nolostuneena. Edward pysäytti käteni ja avasi loputkin napit.

- Minusta olisi ihanaa rakastella kanssasi, Bella. Mutta.., Edward aloitti, muttei saanut jostain syystä sanottua lausetta loppuun.

- Jos et halua minua, sano se suoraan, sanoin loukkaantuneena. Turha asiaa olisi kaunistella. Olin hänen mielestään luultavasti ruma.

- Bella, ei siitä ole kyse. Ei missään nimessä! Haluan sinua, en ketään muuta. Asia vain on niin, että minä en ole tehnyt sitä ennen, Edward sanoi lannistuneena.

- Edward-rakas, tiedän sen kyllä. Etkö muista, kun Rosen luona sanoit sen pelatessamme totuutta vai tehtävää? kysyin Edwardilta.

- Ai sanoin vai? hän kysyi yllättyneenä. Edward oli ilmeisesti juonut aika lailla sinä iltana.

- Ja minä kerroin sinulle olevani myös neitsyt, sanoin rauhallisesti.

- Oletko tosissasi? hän kysyi vieläkin yllättyneempänä.

- Olen, nyökkäsin. Edward jatkoi vartaloni suutelemista ja veti puseron pois päältäni. Hänen huulensa siirtyivät kaulalleni. Kiedoin käteni hänen kaulansa ympärille.

- Olenko todella ensimmäisesi? Edward kysyi katsoen minua rakastavasti.

- Olet. Ja toivon todella, että olet viimeisenikin. Siis, ei sillä tavalla, etten haluaisi rakastella kanssasi uudestaan vaan en halua muita kuin sinut, sanoin höpöttäen ihan liikaa. Edward hiljensi minut suutelemalla minua kiihkeästi.

- Voi Bella. Sinulla ei ole aavistustakaan miten onnelliseksi tuon kuuleminen saa minut, Edward sanoi ja alkoi suudella vartaloani joka puolelta. Pian kaikki vaatteemme olivat eri puolilla huonetta.

Heräsin aamulla onnellisempana kuin koskaan. Kello oli vailla kuusi, mutta minua ei väsyttänyt enää yhtään. Kävin nopeasti suihkussa, kuivasin hiukseni, pesin hampaani, laitoin hiukan meikkiä ja puin päälleni valkoiset alusvaatteet, turkoosit pillifarkut, kirkkaan turkoosin t-paidan, jossa oli kuva Cookie monsterista ja valkoiset sukat.

Menin keittiöön keittämään itselleni ja Edwardille, kunhan tämä nyt ensin heräisi, kahvia. Minun ei tarvinnut tehdä mitään aamiaista, koska jääkaappi oli jo täynnä eilen valmistamiani ruokia. Nostelin joitain niistä pöydälle, otin kupin kahvia ja nojailin keittiön tasoon.

Hetken kuluttua Edward käveli keittiöön hieroen silmiään jalassaan vain mustat pyjaman housut. Hänen hiuksensa sojottivat joka suuntaan. Minun oli pakko purra huultani, etten nauraisi.

- Mihin sinä hävisit? Edward kysyi ja kietoi kätensä ympärilleni. Hän painoi päänsä pääni päälle. Laskin kuppini tason päälle ja kiedoin omat kätenikin hänen vyötärönsä ympäri.

- Olisit vain nukkunut pidempään, hymyilin Edwardille hänen haukotellessaan.

- Heräsin, koska sängyssä oli liian yksinäistä, Edward sanoi esittäen mököttävänsä.

- Mitäs sinä olet ostanut liian ison sängyn. Siihenhän mahtuisi kuusi sinua nukkumaan. Voi mitä tekisinkään, jos sängyssä olisi kuusi sinua, naurahdin ja Edward katsoi minua järkyttyneenä.

- Enkö minä sitten ollut tarpeeksi? hän kysyi hieman pettyneenä.

- Voi, en minä sitä tarkoittanut. En vain saanut sinusta tarpeekseni. Ole varovainen, kohta minun pitää ehkä oikeasti muuttaa tänne, koska en voi olla erossa sinusta, hymyilin ja suutelin häntä nopeasti huulille. Sitten käännyin tasoon päin ja otin kupin Edwardillekin. Kaadoin sen täyteen kahvia ja täytin oman kuppinikin. Edward ei päästänyt irti minusta vaan tiukensi otettaan ja alkoi suudella kaulaani.

- Kyllähän sinä tiedät, ettei minulla ole mitään sitä ajatusta vastaan. Minusta olisi ihanaa, jos muuttaisit tänne luoksemme. Ja niin olisi varmasti Ellestäkin, Edward sanoi ja otti kupin minulta. Hän päästi irti minusta ja meni istumaan pöydän ääreen. Edward alkoi syödä porkkanamuffinia ja juoda kahviaan lukien sanomalehteä, jonka olin hakenut ovelta hetkeä aiemmin.

Menin istumaan Edwardin viereen ja otin itsellenikin porkkanamuffinin. Edward antoi kulttuuriosion lehdestä minulle ja painoin suukon hänen poskelleen kiitokseksi. Joimme kahvia kaikessa rauhassa ja pian Elle juoksi luoksemme keittiöön.

- Hyvää huomenta, hän kiljui ja hyppäsi Edwardin syliin.

- Huomenta prinsessa, Edward hymyili ja suuteli Ellen otsaa.

- Huomenta kulta, sanoin viereiseltä tuolilta hymyillen Ellelle.

- Pitääkö teidän mennä tänään töihin? Elle kysyi hetken kuluttua syötyään porkkanamuffininsa ja juotuaan kaakaonsa.

- Minulla on lomaa jonkin aikaa, että meillä on aikaa totutella asumaan yhdessä. Entäs sinun, Bella? Tarvitseeko sinun mennä tänään töihin? Edward kysyi hymyillen minulle vinosti. Minulla on tuhat asiaa, jotka minun pitäisi hoitaa ja miljoona ideaa, jotka pitäisi kirjoittaa ylös, mutta Edwardin hymyillessä noin ne jäisivät pian hoitamatta ja kirjoittamatta.

- Itse asiassa minulla on tänään töitä, sanoin ja nousin ylös mennäkseni tiskaamaan.

- Meillä on kyllä niin paljon tekemistä tänään, ettei se oikeastaan haittaa. Meidän täytyy käydä orpokodissa ja sairaalassa hakemassa Ellen loput tavarat ja ostoksilla ja kaikkea muuta mukavaa, Edward hymyili Ellelle.

- Mutta viikonloppuna olen Elle kokonaan sinun, hymyilin Ellelle tiskialtaalta.

- Kokonaan? Elle ja Edward kysyivät yhteen ääneen. Elle kuulosti innostuneelta ja Edward hieman pettyneeltä.

- Ehkä minulta liikenee pari minuuttia sinulle Edward, nauroin. Elle kiljui innoissaan ja juoksi huoneeseensa etsimään vaatteita. Tunsin Edwardin kietovan kätensä ympärilleni.

- Näemmekö sinua ollenkaan ennen viikonloppua? Edward kysyi hiljaa.

- En ole aivan varma miten inspiraatio iskee, sanoin. Jos saisin oikeanlaisen inspiraation ja alkaisin kirjoittaa, en lopettaisi päiviin.

- Sängyssäni voi tulla yksinäistä ilman sinua, Edward mökötti.

- Se sinun sitten täytyy vain kestää, sanoin ja suutelin Edwardia. Kuivasin käteni ja hoputin Edwardia pukemaan. Hän meni vieläkin hieman mököttäen. Siivosin aamiaispöydän loppuun ja menin katsomaan olisiko Elle jo valmis. Hän oli pukenut päälleen tummansinisen pitkähihaisen tunikan, valkoiset sukkahousut, harmaat pillifarkut ja hopeiset ballerinat. Käsissään hän roikotti ruskeaa leoparditekoturkkia.

- Voi Elle, Alice-täti olisi niin ylpeä sinusta! minä hihkaisin nähdessäni hänet. Kaikki sopivat yhteen kuin valettu.

- Kiitos. Joko Eddie-setä on valmis? Elle kysyi innoissaan.

- En ole aivan varma. Mennään katsomaan, sanoin hymyillen. Kävelimme eteiseen, jossa Edward odotti meitä. Hänellä oli päällään tummat farkut, violetti t-paita ja sen päällä harmaa neule sekä jalassaan harmaat tennarit. Hän oli saanut hiuksensa jollain keinolla järjestykseen ja päähänsä hän oli laittanut mustasankaiset silmälasit. Vau! Miten joku niin seksikäs pystyi näyttämään vielä seksikkäämmältä?

- Hei, siinähän lempityttöni ovat! Edward sanoi hymyillen. Elle alkoi laittaa takkiaan päälle ja kävelin Edwardin luo.

- En tiennyt, että omistat silmälasit, sanoin hänelle.

- En jaksanut laittaa piilolinssejä, Edward sanoi kohauttaen hartioitaan.

- Minua ei haittaisi vaikka kaikki piilolinssisi mystisesti katoaisivat. Nuo ovat tosi seksikkäät, kuiskasin hänen korvaansa. Edward päästi suustaan jonkinlaisen murahduksen ja suuteli minua.

- Yök! Tuo on ällöä! kuulin Ellen huutavan. Aloimme molemmat Edwardin kanssa nauraa ja etsin kaapista oman takkini. Se oli valkoinen nahkatakki. Jalkaani vedin valkoiset tennarit ja nappasin laukkuni pöydältä.

- Viettekö minut kotiin ensin? kysyin hymyillen. Edward nyökkäsi ja kävelimme kaikki yhdessä autotallille. Lähdimme matkaan Edwardin Volvolla. Edward pysäytti Volvonsa rakennukseni eteen.

- Elle, laita kädet silmille, koska aion suudella nyt tyttöystävääni, Edward sanoi ja Elle totteli kiltisti. Tunsin vatsani täyttyvän perhosista, koska se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun Edward sanoi minua tyttöystäväkseen. Hän tuli lähemmäs minua ja suuteli huuliani hellästi.

- Minulla on ikävä sinua jo nyt, Edward kuiskasi korvaani ja silitti hellästi poskeani peukalollaan.

- Niin minullakin sinua. Mutta minun on pakko tehdä töitä tällä viikolla. Olen jo ihan liikaa jäljessä, huokaisin.

- Tiedän. Soitan sinulle illalla, Edward hymyili minulle.

- Ehkä on parempi, että minä soitan sinulle. Pidän yleensä puhelintani kiinni kirjoittaessani välttääkseni inspiraation katoamista, sanoin. Miksi minusta tuntui kuin en näkisi Edwardia kuukauteen? Viikko menisi nopeasti, niinhän?

- Hyvä on. Rakastan sinua, Edward sanoi suudellen minua vielä kerran.

- Minäkin sinua, sanoin ja halasin Edwardia vielä nopeasti. Astuin ulos autosta roikottaen laukkuani ja avasin takaoven. Halasin Elleä ja painoin suukon hänen poskelleen.

- Viikonloppuna tehdään kaikkea kivaa, jooko? sanoin hänelle ja Elle nyökkäsi. Jäin seisomaan ulos ja vilkuttamaan heidän peräänsä vielä pitkän aikaa sen jälkeen, kun he olivat lähteneet. Astuin sisään ja nyökkäsin ovimiehellemme Embrylle. Hän nyökkäsi minulle ja jatkoi työtään. Kävelin hissille ja painoin kerroksemme nappulaa.

Kun kävelin ulos hissistä, näin Rosalien seisovan käytävällä juttelemassa jonkun kanssa puhelimessa. Rosaliella oli päällään tummat pillifarkut, sininen toppi, musta bleiseri ja mustat avokkaat. Kaulaansa hän oli laittanut pitkän kultaisen ketjun ja ranteessa hänellä helisi rannekoru, johon hän oli kerännyt erilaisia riipuksia. Rosalien pitkät hiukset olivat siistillä nutturalla niskassa. Kävelin hänen luokseen juuri, kun hän läimäytti läppäpuhelimensa kiinni.

- Se Jake-idiootti ei osaa tehdä sitten mitään yksin! Olen ollut poissa kaksi tuntia ja kaikki on jo sekaisin, Rosalie puuskahti.

- Ehkä hän vain soittelee sinulle, koska on ihastunut sinuun, hymyilin. Olimme Alicen kanssa olleet sitä mieltä jo pidemmän aikaa. Kaikki muut tuntuivat huomaavan sen paitsi Rosalie.

- Ei kai nyt sentään? hän kysyi ällistyneenä.

- Kysy Alicelta, jos et usko minua, sanoin avatessani lukon avaimellani. Alice oli eteisessä vetämässä harmaata pitkää neuletakkia päälleen. Hänellä oli päällään löysä pinkki pusero, kukkakuviollinen kerrostettu hame, jossa oli tummanharmaata, pinkkiä, violettia ja vihreää, tummanvioletit pitsikankaiset ballerinat ja kaulassa kultainen riipus. Alicen hiukset, kuten yleensäkin, sojottivat joka suuntaan, mutta nätillä tavalla.

- Ali, onko Jake ihastunut minuun? yhä ällistyneeltä näyttävä Rosalie kysyi Alicelta.

- On ollut iät ja ajat. Hän ihastui sinuun varmasti jo Forksissa. Siksi kai hän tänne muuttikin ja alkoi sinun liikekumppaniksesi, koska luuli, että se auttaisi sinun iskemisessäsi, Alice nauroi.

- Voi paska! Miksette ole sanoneet minulle koskaan mitään? Rosalie kysyi.

- Tulkaa, puhutaan siitä lounaalla, Alice sanoi ja otti kiinni kädestäni. Päästin irti Alicen kädestä kuitenkin nopeasti.

- Menkää vaan te kaksi. Minä aion linnoittautua huoneeseeni koko viikoksi kirjoittamaan, hymyilin ja heitin kenkäni sekä takkini eteisessä olevaan kaappiin.

- No sitten lähdemmekin tästä häiritsemästä. Olen sitten varmaan Jasperilla koko viikon. Nähdään viikonloppuna Bells, Alice sanoi ja halasi minua.

- Nähdään chica, Rosalie sanoi halatessaan minua. He lähtivät sulkien oven perässään ja kävelin huoneeseeni. Laitoin oveni lukkoon, suljin puhelimeni ja istuin tietokoneen ääreen.

**A/N: Kuka muu haluaisi "nukkua" Edwardin vieressä? ;)**


	24. ROSALIE 6

**A/N: Emme omista muuta kuin kotitekoiset Team Edward t-paidat.**

**ROSALIE**

Menimme Alicen kanssa lounaalle Dean&DeLucaan. Sieltä saa hyviä salaatteja ja olimme viikonloppuna syöneet niin paljon, että oli jo aika syödä hieman kevyemmin. Istuimme pöytään ja tilasimme salaatit sekä vesikannun.

- Ali, nyt kerrot kaiken mitä olette puhuneet Jakesta Bellan kanssa. Luulin aina, että Jake oli ihastunut Bellaan, sanoin miettien samalla miten en ollut huomannut mitään. Olin tutustunut Jakeen, kun Alice vei meidät kotiinsa Forksiin vierailulle kolme vuotta sitten. Olin puhunut oman autopajan avaamisesta ja Jake oli lupautunut minulle töhin. Hän olikin töissä pajallani pari vuotta ennen kuin otin hänet liikekumppanikseni. Aluksi halusin pitää yrityksen kokonaan omanani, mutta sitten asiakkaita alkoi kertyä ja Jaken avulla sain palkattua lisää apua. Minä omistan kuitenkin edelleen suuremman osan yhtiöstä kuin Jake.

- No, emme me paljoa. Olemme vain huomanneet miten hän seuraa sinua kuin eksynyt koiranpentu ja katsoo sinua kuin muita ei olisi olemassakaan. Hän on selvästi rakastunut sinuun, Alice sanoi. Puhelimeni alkoi soida ja katsoin näyttöä, jossa luki JAKE. Avasin puhelimeni pyörittäen silmiäni Alicelle.

- Mitä nyt, Jake? melkein huusin puhelimeen. Kuuntelin Jaken valitusta siitä, miten joku asiakas oli tuonut kaksi autoa lisää eikä työntekijöitä ollut tarpeeksi, koska Leah oli äitiyslomalla.

- Sinun täytyy nyt vain selvitä siitä itseksesi. Suljen puhelimeni loppupäiväksi, jos et lopeta soittelua, sanoin ja Jake alkoi valittaa jostain muusta.

- Ihan oikeasti, Jake. Lääkäri käski välttää stressiä ja sinä et tee muuta kuin stressaa minua juuri nyt. Nähdään huomenna! sanoin ja läymäytin puhelimeni kiinni vihaisena.

- Hengitä sisään ja ulos, sisään ja ulos, Alice sanoi puuskuttaen hassusti.

- Älä nyt sinäkn aloita tuota paskaa! Osaan kyllä ottaa rauhallisesti. Jake vaan saa minut kiehumaan eikä hyvällä tavalla, naurahdin. Salaattimme ja juomat olivat saapuneet sillä aikaa, kun puhuin puhelimessa ja aloimmekin syödä. Juttelimme samalla Bellasta ja Edwardista. Bella ei ollut kertonut mitään mitä oli tapahtunut sen jälkeen, kun viimeksi näimme toisiamme. Joten se jätti meidät vain arvailemaan.

- Hän oli aika hyvällä tuulella, joten asiat saattoivat mennä hyvin, Alice sanoi.

- Niin, mutta eikös Bella yleensä linnoittaudu huoneeseensa vain silloin, kun asiat ovat huonosti? kysyin.

- Se on kyllä totta. Toisaalta Bella ei ole saanut kirjoitettua oikein mitään viimeisen kahden kuukauden aikana, koska hän on viettänyt kaiken aikansa Edwardin kanssa. Eli hän on voinut päättää, että tällä viikolla on saatava jotain aikaan. Deadlineen ei ole enää kauheasti aikaa, Alice sanoi kaataessaan itselleen lisää vettä.

- Olisi yksi keino, jolla saisimme tietää miten asiat menivät, hymyilin.

- Mikä? Alice kysyi ihmeissään.

- No Edward tietysti! Soita hänelle, sanoin ja Alice alkoi kaivaa puhelintaan laukustaan. Yhtäkkiä Alicen puhelin alkoi soida.

- Siinä paha missä mainitaan, Alice sanoi ja vastasi puhelimeen. Hän puhui Edwardin kanssa jonkin aikaa ja minä tekstasin Emmettille, että tulisin käymään lounaan jälkeen. Alice lopetti puhelun ja laittoi puhelimen takaisin laukkuunsa.

- Ilmeisesti asiat menivät hyvin. Paremminkin kuin hyvin, jos Edwardia on uskominen. Edwardilla on minulle jokin projekti Elleen liittyen, joten lähden tästä suoraan sinne.

- Mitäs sinä meinaat tehdä? Alice kysyi.

- Ajattelin mennä käymään Emmettin luona, joten mehän voimme mennä samalla kyydillä, hymyilin.

Alicen kuski vei meidät Edwardin talolle ja Alice meni Ellen ja Edwardin kanssa etsimään jotain ullakolta. Minä katselin ympärilleni etsien Emmettiä. Löysin hänet keittiöstä. Hänen seurassaan oli Edwardin ja Alicen äiti Esme. Hänellä oli yllään urheiluvaatteet. Se oli outoa. Yleensä hän pukeutui pelkkiin jakkupukuihin.

- Hei, Rose-kulta! Esme sanoi suukottaen poskeani.

- Hei Esme. Onpa mukava nähdä sinuakin pitkästä aikaa, hymyilin ja istuin Emmettin syliin. Hän istui ruokapöydän ääressä.

- Me tässä Emmettin kanssa suunnittelimme kunto-ohjelmaani. Olen jo pidemmän aikaa halunnut oman kunto-ohjaajan, mutten ole löytänyt ketään, jonka kanssa tuntisin oloni rennoksi. Emmett on aivan ihana. Hän ottaa huomioon tarpeeni eikä puske minua liikaa, Esme alkoi hössöttää. Minulle tuli mieleen ihan Alice, kun hän on innoissaan jostain.

- Niin, hän on aika ihana, hymyilin ja suutelin Emmettiä oikein kunnolla. Kuulin Esmen viheltävän ja kun lopetimme suutelemisen, Esmeä ei enää näkynyt keittiössä.

- Tuollaiseen tervehdykseen voisin tottua, Emmett sanoi hymyillen leveästi. En kommentoinut asiaa mitenkään vaan jatkoin Emmettin suutelemista. Puhelimeni alkoi soida laukussani juuri, kun Emmett oli työntämässä käsiään paitani alle. Nousin ylös ja Emmett puuskahti turhautuneena. Katsoin näyttöä ja siinä vilkkui nimi Jake.

- Helkkari, Jake! Montako kertaa sinulle pitää sanoa, että minä olen tänään vapaalla? huusin puhelimeen vihaisena. Emmett nousi tuolilta ylös ja käveli luokseni. Hän otti puhelimen kädestäni ja painoi sen korvalleen.

- Hei, Jacob. Tyttöni tarvitsee lepoa, joten tänään minä pidän huolen siitä, että hän saa sitä. Ja jos joku saa hänet kiihtymään, se olen minä ja aivan eri syystä kuin sinä, Emmett sanoi rauhallisesti puhelimeen ja katkaisi puhelimestani virran. Sitten hän vetäisi minut halaukseen ja silitti rauhallisesti selkääni.

- Kiitos, kulta. Hän on kiusannut minua koko päivän, huokaisin. Emmett nosti minut syliinsä ja kantoi portaat alas huoneeseensa. Hän laski minut hellästi sängylleen ja laskeutui vierelleni. Emmett siveli käsivarsiani rauhallisesti ja pian silmäluomeni painuivat kiinni.

Kun heräsin unestani, Emmett ei ollut enää vieressäni. Hänen puolellaan tyynyllä oli kahtia taitettu paperi. Avasin paperin ja luin viestin.

**Kultakutri!**

** Minun piti lähteä töihin enkä raaskinut herättää sinua.**

** Nähdään illalla luonasi ;)**

** - Emmett**

Hymyilin suloiselle viestille, joka oli kirjoitettu Emmettin harakanvarpailla. Nousin sängyltä ylös ja vilkaisin itseäni peilistä. Hiukseni olivat hieman sekaisin, joten yritin selvittää niitä parhaani mukaan. Ne jäivät ehkä hieman sojottamaan, mutta ehkäpä kukaan ei kiinnittäisi niihin huomiota taksimatkalla. Tilasin taksin, kiipesin portaat ylös ja astuin ulos ovesta. En nähnyt ketään talossa, joten Alice oli varmaan jo lähtenyt kotiin ja Edward lähtenyt Ellen kanssa jonnekin. Taksi tuli pian ja pyysin kuskia viemään minut autokorjaamolle. Kello oli yli neljä, joten Jake ei varmasti enää olisi siellä.

Joka vuosi julkaisin pikkutuhman kalenterin, jossa oli kuvia autoista ja minusta. Se oli hyvä keino ansaita lisää rahaa. Tiesin näyttäväni hyvältä bikineissä, joten entä sitten jos poseerasin niissä auton katolla? Tänä vuonna olin sopinut kuvaukset autokorjaamolle viideksi tänään. Minulla oli vielä tunti aikaa laittaa hiukseni ja korjata meikkini. Sitten tuttu kuvaaja tulisi ja ottaisimme kuvat kalenteria varten. En ollut kertonut Emmettille kalenterista, koska tiesin hänen olevan mustasukkainen, jos hän näkisi kuvaajan. Alec oli hyvännäköinen ja meillä oli ollut jotain säpinää joskus, joten ehkä mustasukkaisuuteen olisi jotain aihettakin. Tosin en missään nimessä tekisi mitään Alecin kanssa nyt, kun minulla oli Emmett. Halusin olla uskollinen ja sitä paitsi, kukaan ei voisi olla parempi sängyssä kuin Emmett. Hän oli oikea eläin. Näyttäisin valmiin kalenterin Emmettille sitten, kun saisin sen itse käsiini. Ei hän siitä voisi suuttua, eihän?

Meillä meni kuvauksiin kolmisen tuntia ja olin ihan poikki, kun vihdoin pääsin kotiin. Näin rakennuksemme aulassa Alicea, joka vain nopeasti halasi minua ja kertoi menevänsä Edwardille viikoksi, että Bella saisi olla rauhassa. Alice halusi viettää aikaa Ellen kanssa ja Edwardillahan oli ollut joku projekti Alicelle. Kävelin asunnolleni ja avasin oven. Nenääni kantautui herkullinen tuoksu ja kun katsoin keittiöön, saarekkeelle oli katettu illallinen kahdelle. Emmett oli laittanut pöytään jopa kimpun lempikukkiani ja kynttilän.

- Tervetuloa kotiin kultakutri, Emmett hymyili tullessaan makuuhuonenurkkauksesta ja halatessaan minua.

- Kiitos. Tämä on juuri mitä tarvitsin, hymyilin hänelle ja painoin suukon hänen poskelleen. Emmett otti kiinni kädestäni ja johdatti minut saarekkeen ääreen istumaan. Hän otti uunista kaksi vuokaa, joista toisessa oli kasviksia ja toisessa lihaa.

- Minun täytyy tunnustaa jotain. Bella teki kaiken tämän ja Alice kattoi pöydän, mutta idea tähän oli minun, Emmett sanoi virnistäen.

- Arvelinkin, että siskollasi saattoi olla näppinsä pelissä, hymyilin kun hän antoi minulle lasin jäävettä. Söimme ja juttelimme päivästämme, jonka jälkeen Emmett siivosi pöydän ja vei minut vaahtokylpyyn. Hän itse istui lattialla ja hankasi minut puhtaaksi pesusienellä. Oli ihanaa vain rentoutua. Ja Emmettillä oli niin hellät otteet. Kylvyn jälkeen menimme nukkumaan. Emme voineet vielä tehdä mitään ennen kuin lääkäri antaisi luvan, mutta juuri nyt minulle riitti, että Emmett vain piteli minua käsivarsillaan.

**A/N: Kuka muu haluaisi illalliselle ja kylpyyn Emmettin kanssa? ;)**


	25. ALICE 9

A/N Anteeks kauheesti, et on hiukka kestänyt. Ei oo tietonetta millä kirjoittaa, nytkin käyn puhelimella. Sorppa kaikista kirjoitusvirheistä jo valmiiks ja en omista edelleenkään näitä henkilöitä. Paitsi Ellen, joka on täysin minun mielikuvituksen tuote. ALICE 9 Kävimme Edwardin ja Ellen kanssa syömässä kiinalaista illalla. Edward suunnitteli Bellalle yllätystä ja tarvitsi siihen apuani. Bella luultavasti pyörtyisi nähdessään sen. Yritin udella veljeltäni mitä heidän välillään oli oikein tapahtunut, mutta hän ei suostunut kertomaan minulle mitään. He eivät kuitenkaan enää olleet vihaisia toisilleen, koska Edward oli yhtä hymyä koko päivän. Elle oli oma energinen itsensä. He veivät minut Jasperin luokse. Olin käynyt ostamassa itselleni uusia vaatteita ja kaikkea mitä tarvitsisin yökyläilyyn. Soitin ovikelloa ja Jasper tuli avaamaan oven pelkissä pyjaman housuissa. Voiluojavoiluojavoiluoja, hän oli ilman paitaa! Oli vaikeaa olla tuijottamatta hänen lihaksiaan. Siirsin katseeni hänen silmiinsä, jotka olivat thtä kiehtovat, tai ehkä jopa hitusen kiehtovammat, kuin hänen lihaksensa. - Ai hei keijukainen, Jasper hymyili. - Haudihou Cowboy, hymylin hänelle. Astuin ovesta sisään ja Jasper sulki sen perässäni. - Ei sillä, ettei minusta olisi mukava nähdä sinua, mutta mitä teet täällä? Emmekös sopineet näkevämme huomenna? Jasper kysyi hieroen silmiään. Hänen kiharat hiuksensa olivat aika sekaisin. Hän oli varmaan ollut jo nukkumassa. - Bella alkoi kirjoittaa. Hän ei siedä minkäänlaisia häiriötekijöitä kirjoittaessaan, joten minut tavallaan potkittiin pihalle omasta asunnostani. Mietin vain voisinko olla yötä täällä, sanoin hymyillen. - Tottakai. Vierashuone on käytävän päässä. Vaatekaapista löytyy pyyhkeitä ja muuta mitä tarvitset, Jasper sanoi. Katsoin häntä hetken hölmistyneenä. - Kiitos, Jazz. Kauniita unia, hymyilin hänelle ja nousin varpailleni. Painoin nopean suukon Jasperin poskelle.

- Kauniita unia, hän sanoi ja käveli makuuhuoneeseensa. Suhteemme ei koskaan etenisi suutelua pidemmälle! Minusta oli ihanaa suudella ja olla Jasperin lähellä, mutta minä en ollut mikään siveyden sipuli niin kuin Bella ja aloin olla jo aika turhautunut tähän tilanteeseen. Kävelin harmistuneena vierashuoneeseen ja laskin mukanani tuomat paperipussit huoneen nurkkaan. Kaivoin yhdestä pussista silkkiyöpaidan ja vaihdoin sen päälleni. Kävin pesemässä hampaani ja kasvoni. Kömmin peiton alle ja jouduin odottamaan unta pitkään. Oli vaikea nukkua tietäen Jasperin olevan niin lähellä, mutta silti niin kaukana. Seuraavana aamuna kävin suihkussa, meikkasin ja puin päälleni turkoosin pitkän mekon ja pinkin boleron. Jalkaani laitoin mustat Chanelin balleriinani. Kävelin keittiöön. Jasper oli siellä keittämässä kahvia.

- Huomenta keijukainen, Jasper hymyili ja painoi hellän suukon huulilleni. Kiedoin käsivarteni hänen ympärilleen. Suutelin häntä uudelleen, nyt pitkään ja hitaasti. - Hyvää huomenta Cowboy, hymyilin. Otin mustikka Pop-Tartin ja laitoin sen paahtumaan. Kun se pomppasi, otin se lautaselle ja istuin pöydän ääreen odottamaan sen jäähtymistä. - Onko sinulla suunnitelmia täksi päiväksi? Jasper kysyi hörppiessään kahvia.

- Käyn äitini kanssa ostoksilla ja sitten menen puistoon Ellen kanssa, hymyilin hänelle. Haukkasin palan Pop-Tartista ja poltin kieleni.

- Minulla menee luultavasti myöhään tänään, mutta nähdäänhän me täällä illalla, eikö vain? Jasper hymyili. Nyökkäsin hänelle. Jasper lähti töihin ja minä soitin kuskilleni, että hakisi minut kyytiin täältä. Tulin takaisin Jasperin talolle vasta yhdeksän aikaan illalla. Jasper oli soittanut minulle hieman aiemmin olevansa kotona. Soitin ovikelloa, koska en omistanut avainta. Jasper tuli avaamaan hyvin huolitellun näköisenä. Hän oli laittanut hiuksiinsa jotain, joka esti kiharoita sinkoilemasta minne sattuu. Hänellä oli päällää n mustat farkut ja siniruudullinen ruutupaita, j onka hihat hän oli käärinyt.- Hyvää iltaa kaunis neito, Jasper sanoi ja kumarsi. -Hyvää iltaa teillekin komea herra, sanoin niiatessani. Jasper otti käteni omaansa, sulki oven perässäni ja johdatti minut keittiöön. Keittiön pöytä oli katettu kauniisti ja pöydällä paloi korkea kynttilä. Keittiössä tuoksui taivaalliselta. Jasper veti minulle tuolin ja istuin alas. Hän itse meni ottamaan kaksi lautasta uunista. Hän asetti lautaset pöydälle ja istui itsekin alas. Lautasella oli pihviä, valkosipuliperunoita ja salaattia. - Tämä näyttää, ja tuoksuu, tosi herkulliselta, hymyilin Jasperille. - Valitettavasti se on vain noutoruokaa, Jasper hymähti. Söimme hiljaisuudessa. Se oli kyllä mukavaa, ei yhtään kiusallista. Kun olimme syöneet, Jasper keräsi astiat tiskialtaaseen ja toi pöytään kaksi kippoa suklaakohokasta. Hän istui takaisin paikoilleen. - Alice. Haluan sinun tietävän, että olet minulle hyvin tärkeä, Jasper hymyili ja otti käteni omaansa. - Niin sinäkin minulle Jazz, hymyilin. Söimme jälkiruoan ja sen jälkeen tiskasimme yhdessä. En pitänyt tiskaamisesta ollenkaan, mutta Jasperin kanssa se oli hauskaa. Juttelimme päivistämme ja nauroimme. - Kiitos mukavasta illasta, Alice. Nyt on kuitenkin aika mennä nukkumaan. Kauniita unia keijukainen, Jasper sanoi ja painoi suukon huulilleni. MITÄ? Kaikki tämä tarkoittaisi muiden miesten tekemäni vain yhtä asiaa. He yrittäisivät päästä pöksyihini. Mutta Jasper vain sanoi hyvää yötä ja lähti nukkumaan omaan makuuhuoneeseensa. Oloni oli vielä turhautuneempi kuin eilen. Kauankohan menisi, että räjähtäisin? 


End file.
